


Broken Mirrors

by EternalFrost73



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFrost73/pseuds/EternalFrost73
Summary: AU/OOC What do you do, when your world is shattered, and all you knew is left in pieces? Do you lay down and accept it, or do you try to put the pieces back together again? This is the challenge that faces Ranma and Ranko Saotome. A challenge that those that care about them are only too happy to take up, to help them achieve their goals.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma, Ranko Saotome/Akane Tendo
Comments: 41
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Chapter 1  
Friday, June 5th, 10:00 AM. The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation.

Ranma hated these days, even though he knew he needed them. It wasn’t so much the sensi, as it was the tasks that were set for him. ‘A martial artist’s life is filled with parel and dangerous training’ he thought to himself as his current trainer instructed him on the exercises that were required for that day at that time. “You can do this, sugar. Two more laps, then you can hit the shower and we can wrap up for the week. You do know it would be better if I could work with you every week, right?” she repeated for the twentieth time since they had started to work together. For his part, Ranma just grunted out a barely articulate denial as he continues to walk around in the pool, making his laps as instructed.

He looks over at the woman walking next to him, there to help him if he needs it. Uyko Kunoji is attractive enough, he thinks to himself. Tall for a woman, she is only about six inches shorter than him with long, brown hair that she usually wore in a high ponytail or bound away when she had to do serious work, her friendly, dark eyes are welcoming and unwavering at the same time when it came to her charges and making sure that they did as they were instructed. Her smile could motivate you to push onward, and the little frown that she would give on occasion served to make you want to keep going, to not disappoint both her and yourself. It had been a long, hard road to get to where he was now, but without the work of people like Ukyo, who still saw some potential in his broken and battered form, he didn’t know if he would still have had the will to carry on and to do what was needed to improve. 

The last five years had been a gruelling trip, by far harder and more challenging than any of the martial arts training he had received as a child. When the doctors finished putting him back together five years ago, they said that he would never walk again, that he would never be able to function in any capacity like he had grown used to.

Well, Ranma Saotome never loses, and he never quits. He pushed on, doing whatever was required of himself to get better, to start to recover what he had lost. The scars would always be there, they would always mark the challenges he had ran into and had decided to prevail over. They had told him he would never walk again, that he would never practice the Art again. He was determined to prove them wrong, regardless of the cost. 

He takes his cane from Ukyo as he gets ready to leave, the car waiting for him as he takes his leave, heading to his next stop. He keeps his stoic look, not showing the emotions he had inside as the car takes him to see his parents. He thanks the driver as they pull up, and the door is opened for him and he is helped out of the car. The driver stands by the car as Ranma braces himself with his cane and lifts the flowers from where they rest. He walks slowly, painfully, to where his parents rest. 

He stands mutely before the grave, looking down at the stones that site there, all that remains of his parents. He stands there mutely for a while, just staring at the stones and thinking about all he wanted to say, but couldn’t. He looks up, fighting the tears that he can’t shed, the words that can’t be said eating at his heart as he stands there, then walks silently back to the car, leaning a bit heavier on the cane. The driver holds the door for him, offering him a hand that he refuses to accept as he lowers himself back into the car and they leave, heading for the family dojo to see how his father’s legacy is being taken care of. He wasn’t sure what was more painful, the visit that he had just completed, or the one that lay before him. 

They stop in front of the Saotome compound, the students and instructors that are outside bowing respectfully to him as he gets out of the car and walks slowly inside. He looks over the classes one by one, paying personal attention to a student here and there, verbally correcting one here and there, or just watching silently for a few minutes before moving on. One of his instructors looks up, grinning at him as he walks over. Ryoga Hibiki was a mountain of a man, broad and powerful and one of the best martial artists that Ranma had ever known, almost as good as he was before the accident. “Hey Ranma, good to see you. The students are coming along well, your father’s legacy is secure. I just can’t wait til the day I get to spar with you. I think it will be...Something else. So, think your sister will be stopping by anytime soon?” He asks with a hopeful look in his eye as Ranma just rolls his eyes. “You know that this is her week to take care of the family business, Hibiki. And what would Akari say if she knew that you were thinking about another woman, hrm? I think I wouldn’t have to worry about kicking your ass, because she would take care of it for me!” The two friends laugh easily over their longstanding jokes and friendship, even if neither would ever directly acknowledge it. 

They talk about how things are going around the dojo for a while, then go their separate ways, Ryoga back to his advanced class and Ranma to his private dojo, bowing respectfully to the shrine before taking his basic stance, moving slowly through his kata, trying to lose himself in the Art, even in this limited way. He pushes himself a bit harder than he should, thinking in amusement how Miss Kunoji would be scolding him right now if she could see him. He breaks, sitting down slowly to do his meditations, being pulled from his introspection by his phone buzzing at him. With an annoyed groan, he answers the phone. “Hello, Mrs. Watanabe, what can I do for you today?” The woman on the other end laughs at him over that. “Saotome, you don’t always have to be so formal, or sound so suspicious of my motives. If there is anyone you can trust, you know it’s me. I sometimes wish you were a bit more like your sister, I think your life would be..simpler.” Ranma makes a little snort at that before laughing. “I am grateful...We...are grateful. So, what is it I can help you with today?” The woman laughs again at him “Actually, I was just calling to see how you were doing, Saotome. I, of course, know how the business is doing, I was wondering what you thought of it? And also, I was wondering if you have told Miss Kunoji that you appreciate what she is doing for you, I can’t imagine that you are making things simple for her. You really should do something to show your appreciation to her. Nothing major. You know, I seem to happen to have a pair of tickets to a certain kabuki theatre just laying around….” They both chuckle a bit, then Ranma sighs and says softly “You are right, I haven’t properly thanked her. Just a show, that is all. And if she says no, that is it. You know that my life is too complex for me to make anyone else a part of it. It...Just would not work. And I doubt she would ever think about me like that, after all, with my condition…” The woman on the other end of the line laughs at him “Saotome, if I didn’t know better, I would say that you are interested in this young woman. Like you said, just a way to thank her, to show you appreciate what she has done for you. I think you should ask her yourself, it would mean more that way.” Ranma laughs once more and says before he lets her go “Ok, I will take it under consideration, Mrs. Watanabe. I will talk to you later.” With that he lets her go, laying back and sighing as he closes his eyes “Why does she keep trying? It won’t work…” He sighs and heads for the shower before heading home to his quiet house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Tuesday, June 9th, 11:00AM. The Nerima Center for Mental Health.

As was usual, the petite redhead that was being wheeled through the doors had a warm, gentle word for each of the people that she saw, a tender smile on her beautiful features. Her hands were folded demurely in her lap, her long skirt and soft blouse helping with that image of feminine grace and poise that she seemed to project. The catty young woman she was in the wake of the accident that left her and her brother broken in body and spirit had mellowed over the years, some would say in no small part to the help of the people who worked here, and invested so much of their heart and souls into mending the broken minds and spirits of those who sought refuge here. A good part of that could probably be attributed to Dr. Ryu Kondo, the director of the Center, and possibly the young woman standing beside him, waiting for her patient for the last year, Miss Akane Tendo.

The two women smile warmly at each other, the trust that is so necessary for what happens here evident in how Akane steps forward, taking her patient’s hands in her own and smiling down at her happily. “Ranko, it is always such a pleasure to see you, you are looking radiant as always. Now, how about we head to the music room, and you can show me that piece you were working on, and we can talk about your week?” The athletic young woman with her bluish-black hair styled in glorious waves down her back asks, tucking a stray strand behind her ear as she leans down towards her, a genuine smile on her face.

Ranko Saotome looks up at the woman before her, a person she can honestly say has become a true friend to her over the past year and nods shyly, finding words difficult as she sometimes did around the vibrant, passionate counselor. She shakes her head a little in wonder once again, amazed at how Akane saw how much losing her ability to practice the Art had hurt her, had crippled her spirit and left her bitter inside. Music is one thing that she would have never thought of, a way to direct that energy, that drive to seek perfection and turn it into creative force in her life, instead of something that might have destroyed her. Ranko looks at her driver, smiling warmly “It’s ok, Shirio, you may go. I will call you when I am ready to go.” She then nods to Akane, who steps behind her chair and starts to push her slowly towards the music room, the women engrossed in their small talk, avoiding anything that would bring stress to the redhead, and just catching up like friends often did.

Once they are inside of the music room, Akane pushes her charge over to a large window that looks out over the expanse of Nerima, taking her own seat across from her and offering her a cup of tea, before taking one of her own. They sit quietly, sipping their tea and looking out over the city before Akane smiles warmly and looks at her client from over her cup “How have you been sleeping, Ranko? Are you still having problems sleeping through the night, or are the meditations that we discussed helping?” She asks softly, her warm brown eyes looking on with concern into the startling blue eyes of her friend.

Ranko sighs, delaying her answer as she sips from her own cup. “I still wake up from them on a regular basis. The meditations help, but I still regularly relive that night. I know that you have said that it is natural, that it is my mind's way of dealing with what has happened, with our loss, but it is still just so..Exhausting.” She bows her head, the tears that her brother can not spill sliding down her cheeks “I miss them both, so very, very much. I miss Mom’s lectures on how to behave, and what is expected of us as Saotome’s, and Dad’s crazy lectures on martial arts...and even what he used to say about women.” She laughs through the tears “They were crazy, but they were what we had.” Ranko accepts the kleenex that is offered silently by Akane, drying her eyes before dropping it into the trash next to her. 

Akane smiles, listening attentively to Ranko as she talks, amazed at the changes that this amazing woman had undergone in the time she had known her. When they met, Ranko had seemed so uncomfortable in her own skin at times, having been raised by two very traditional and odd people. Nodoka with her attitude on how young men should act, and Genma with his very outdated views on women had left their own scars, quite separate from the losses that the siblings had suffered. “I would love a chance to sit and talk to both of you, I think it would help both of you to accept what has happened, and to be able to let go of some of the pain.” Akane says, leaning forward with that earnest passion that made her so popular among her friends and family, a vastly different person than the angry young woman she had been in her youth. 

Ranko laughs softly, a sad smile on her face “I’m sorry, Akane-chan, but you know that isn’t possible. We each have duties to attend to that draw us from town, and we barely get to see each other, much less anyone else. I will make sure that I pass along your good wishes and desire to talk to both of us when I can, ok?” She rolls her eyes as Akane nods and grins at her, then sits back in her wheelchair and looks into her cup silently “There are times that I don’t know why I keep trying so hard, Akane. I know that…..Things will never be the same as they used to be, and I can’t help but feel that our friends must pity us, seeing us how we are now.” She sighs softly, looking up when Akane rests her hand lightly on hers.

Akane can’t help but feel her heart going out to Ranko, reaching out to give her hand a gentle squeeze before standing up, smiling down at her petite companion. “I think it is time for you to show me how much progress you have made on that piece, Ranko-chan. I have been dying to hear your take on it for the last week. We can talk some more while you play, if you find that acceptable.” At her friends shy nod, Akane rises from her chair and wheels Ranko over to the keyboard and gently lifts her in a bridal carry, setting her lightly on the seat and scooting her into place. 

Ranko blushes a bit, holding onto the compact, powerful woman as she is settled into place lightly, then pushed to where she could play. This, too, had become part of their routine. Akane would stand behind her and handle the music, while she would play and talk. It was an odd arrangement, but it worked. She was still amazed just how much she could lose herself in the music, in the delicate dance of the notes. Her legs might be crippled, but her hands could still dance, could still give life to something. Now, though, instead of punches and strikes, it was runs and melodies that came from her Gift. She closed her eyes and lost herself in her music, speaking softly, letting the little fears and doubts, the worries and self-incriminations seep from her, made so much easier by the subtle presence of the woman behind her, so quiet yet attentive, supporting while letting her have what independance she was capable of. 

As Ranko’s playing slowly winded down, her soft flow of words trailing off into the comfortable silence between them Akane rests a supportive hand lightly on Ranko’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze before moving her back to her wheelchair just as effortlessly as before. “That was lovely, Ranko. Iname-sensei could not have done it better herself. It looks like our time is almost up, I want you to keep working on those meditations, and remember, being a woman does not make you weak or less capable, it just makes you different. Embrace those differences and don’t be afraid to be yourself. You certainly don’t think of Mei Iname as being weak, do you?” She smiles happily at Ranko’s headshake, her hands crossed once more in her lap “You know, I seem to have come across a pair of tickets somewhere, to see her in concert this weekend. You wouldn’t happen to know anyone that would be interested in seeing her live, do you? It would be this Saturday, so you would still be able to have your sunday dinner with your brother before you have to leave to take care of your family business.” Akane grins at the look in her friend’s eyes. “I take it that that is a yes, then?” 

Ranko laughs as she looks at Akane, swatting her on the shoulder. “You know that is cheating. How...How can I say no to such a generous offer from a friend?” Ranko knows that this is a plot to get the somewhat reclusive woman out into the public, to help her deal with her anxieties, but she can’t help be a bit excited as well. Just a bit, mind you, she tells herself. As she sits and talks to Akane about the weekend, making their plans, she can’t help but think that it’s a shame that Ranma can not be like this with his friends, but certain things are expected of him. 

Ranko says her goodbyes when the car arrives, then leaves. She stops at a quaint little restaurant to eat before she goes to visit their parent’s graves. Shiro wheels her to the plot, a bouquet of flowers resting in her lap. She talks quietly to the stones for a while, her driver standing at a respectful distance from her as she details the events of the weeks since she has been here last, finally just sitting quietly for a short time before indicating that she was ready to go. She sits quietly in contemplation as they leave, on their way to the dojo. She can’t help but smile softly as she thinks about her visit that is coming.

Her visit is different in a few fundamental ways from her brothers. The students and instructors bow respectfully, but their smiles are warm and welcoming, happy to see to see the buxom redhead. She has gentle words of encouragement for the students, and inquiries into the families and activities of the teachers. She laughs softly as she sees Ryoga heading her way, looking overly pleased, and for once glad for her condition to spare her the almost certain bone-crushing embrace of the enthusiastic martial artist. “Hello, Ryoga, how is Akari and the children? Are your classes going well?” She asks, her hands resting demurely in her lap.

Ryoga chuckles as he leans against the wall, watching his students as they file out, talking among themselves. “Sakura and Shinji are doing well. She is doing excellent in her third-grade classes, and is enjoying her training. She is a strong little thing, Akari is always joking that I must be half boar, from how strong little Sakura and I are. Shinji is working at walking, it won’t be long til he is toddling around everywhere.” He smiles happily, looking off into space as he thinks about his family, at least til Ranko makes a soft sound to bring him back to the present. “Oh, I’m sorry. My classes? My classes are going well, the students are learning well, and most of the problem students have either grown out of it or moved on by now. I have one who could be a problem, but I think we can get him straightened out before he becomes a real problem.” He says happily, then looks over as his next class walks in, nodding to Ranko. “I will talk to you more tomorrow, Ranko. Have a pleasant day.”

He waves as he heads in, calling the class to order as she heads toward the Saotome's private section of the dojo. She doesn’t head to the family dojo, that is a place that belongs to Ranma, and him alone. Instead, she directs Shiro to the upper balcony, watching the younger students in the yard going through their conditioning, watching them with a sad look on her face before turning to Shiro “Take me home, Shiro. I will need you tomorrow, if you would please.” He nods and says “As you wish, madam.” then takes her back to the car and on home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Wednesday, June 10, the Saotome Residence, 7:00 AM

Ranko wakes early the next day, going through her meditations and checking on her correspondence after letting her personal maid help her get ready for the day. Her breakfast eaten and newspaper read, she looks at the phone with nervous trepidation, then sighs and makes a call to a certain Mrs. Watanabe. She swallows a little nervously at the nature of her call, then calms herself as she hears the phone picked up. “Hello, Mrs. Watanabe, I do hope I did not catch you at a bad time?” She asks, knowing that her friend is not exactly a morning person.

Her friend laughs on the line, hesitating for a moment, then continues “No, not a bad time at all, I am just sitting here talking to my sister, is there something I can help you with? Is there a legal matter you need some help with this morning?” Mrs. Watanabe asks, surprisingly polite for so early in the morning, at least for her. 

Ranko, for her part, laughs softly “Oh, it’s not that important, I just had...a favor to ask, if it’s a bad time, I can call back later... “ She trails off, waiting for a reply as she chews on her bottom lip nervously, not quite so sure of herself now that she knows that they have an audience.

Mrs. Watanabe chuckles “If you don’t mind the odd, curious looks my little sister is giving me right now, I don’t mind. So, what is this favor of yours?” She asks, chuckling at what must be the reaction from her sister at her statement. It’s clear that she must enjoy egging on her sister, a habit that Ranko is hardly surprised by.

Ranko clears her throat and sighs “I...Was hoping that you might be available to help me with some shopping? I’m going to a concert this Saturday with...a friend...and I don’t have anything to wear that seems appropriate.” She chews nervously on her bottom lip, and jumps when she hears over the phone “You really shouldn’t chew on your lip like that, it will leave marks.” This leaves Ranko sputtering for a moment, then laughing merrily.

Mrs. Watanabe chuckles as well “I would be available later today, I have the day off from the firm. I am just checking up on my father and kid sister, but how does, say, six o’clock at the Ishiro boutique sound? I think we can find the perfect thing for you.” At Ranko’s quiet assertion that that would be fine, the two hang up, ready to finish their business for the morning, so that they can meet that night. 

Ranko makes the arrangements for the car, and books a private table for them both at Le Chavre, a french resturaunt that she knows her friend prefers, then sets about the rest of her day, letting her maid once again make her presentable for the public. While being primped, powdered and made ready, she checks on the stocks and state of the Saotome holding, finding comfort that her family's legacy continues to prosper. 

When the time comes, she is taken to the car and driven to the boutique, the perfect image of the affluent japanese woman, even as she worries inside about the teasing she is most certain to get from her friend over this. ‘First, helping Ranma make arrangements to take Ukyo to a play, and now helping me get ready to go see a concert….She is going to have a field day with this!’ is her thoughts as they stop outside the store, and she is taken inside, groaning and chewing on her lip as she sees her brown-haired companion waiting for her with a predatory smirk on her face.

Wednesday, June 10th, the Tendo residence, 7:00 AM

Mrs. Nabiki Watanabe makes her way down to the breakfast table, dragging just a bit as she stretches and yawns, already hearing her younger sister bustling about the house, sure that she had already finished her morning practice, her morning run, and prepared a simple meal for the three of them. She mumbles a sleepy good morning to her father who was reading the paper like he had every day that she could remember. He nods to her, turning the page as Akane comes bustling out, pressing a large cup of coffee into her sister’s hand, knowing that is about the only way to get her moving and functioning in the morning. 

Akane watches with some amusement as her sister slowly comes back to life. It was rare when her sister would spend the night anymore, but when her husband and partner at their law firm was out of town for work, she would occasionally come over ‘To see her little sister and dear father’ she would say, but she was pretty sure it was for the meal in the morning and to get a cup of coffee that she didn’t have to do anything but drink. Akane gives her sister a questioning look as Nab’s phone starts to ring, shaking her head as she sees her smirk before answering it. 

Akane watches as Nabiki laughs at whatever the person on the line says, then Nabiki replies “No, not a bad time at all, I am just sitting here talking to my sister, is there something I can help you with? Is there a legal matter you need some help with this morning?” Akane shakes her head and laughs quietly, amused by her sister’s tone. She eats her food, glancing over as Nabiki talks on the phone, sputtering a bit at Nabiki’s next statement, said with a chuckle “If you don’t mind the odd, curious looks my little sister is giving me right now, I don’t mind. So, what is this favor of yours?”

Akane huffs a bit, looking away as she eats, but still curious enough to listen in as Nabiki says “You really shouldn’t chew on your lip like that, it will leave marks.” Akane rolls her eyes, glad that at least Nabiki has found another subject for her mind games. Nabiki grins over at her sister, giving her the odd feeling that she knows exactly what is going on in her mind as she laughs, then says once the laughter dies down “I would be available later today, I have the day off from the firm. I am just checking up on my father and kid sister, but how does, say, six o’clock at the Ishiro boutique sound? I think we can find the perfect thing for you.” After another few moment’s she hangs up the phone, looking smugly over at Akane.

“When are you ever going to tell me about this mystery client of yours, Nabs?” She asks as the two sisters take the dishes into the kitchen, a warning light going off in her mind as Nabiki makes sure the door is closed, a hand on her hip as she looks at her little sister, sending Akane’s danger sense into overdrive.

Nabiki sighs and looks at her, watching her carefully “Oh, about the same time that you come out to Daddy, I think.” Nabiki smirks and nods to herself as she watches the reaction that statement has on her sister. “You really didn’t think that I knew? Remember who I am, Akane. I know all, I see all, and I keep my family's secrets.” She says and gives her sister a warm hug “When you are ready, both Kasumi and I are here for you, ok sis?”

The two sister’s break down into a good cry for a while, and when they come out, they are smiling and at ease again. A fact that is lost on their less than observant father. It is some time later that Nabiki makes her way to the boutique to meet her friend and client, smirking at her as she watches her reactions.

Ranko does her best to school her pensive fidgeting, sighing as she watches Nabiki, thinking how this is going to be amusing, for at least one of them. “Hello, Nabiki, I hope you haven’t been waiting for long?” Ranko asks politely as Nabiki falls in next to her, smiling down at her as they travel into the exclusive boutique, the manager heading quickly towards them, a broad smile on her face at seeing the reclusive redhead in her store.

Nabiki smiles down at her companion “No, not long at all. Always worth the wait, you will definitely have to tell me about your...companion...at some point, Ranko dear.” She turns her attention to the manager, smiling softly “Hello, Mrs. Ishiro, as always, it’s a pleasure to see you. My friend here wants to attend a concert, and she needs something to make an impact. I, of course, thought of you first. Now, I was thinking….” she pulls the manager aside as Ranko makes a slow tour of the store, just enjoying the ambiance of the elegant store, her driver wheeling her along quietly. She looks at the clothing on display, the elegant women moving about, both the clients and employees, and wonders once again at how she is here now, never would she have believed a few years ago that she would ever be in a place like this, shopping for an elegant gown.

She looks up at the sound of heels on the floor, giving a soft, warm smile to Nabiki as she walks up, the manager and a series of employees in tow, each holding a dress for her to look at, and to choose to try on. Ranko looks over them, touching a few to feel the cloth before settling on three dresses to actually try on. The manager looks at her, a sympathetic smile on her face “Would you like one of my employees to help you into these, Ms. Saotome?” Ranko looks at her, sighing softly, then giving a thankful look to Nabiki as she steps forward, taking one of the dresses “If you don’t mind, I will be assisting Ms. Saotome with her garb, I do want to be the first to see her in them.” She says as she steers them all towards the changing rooms, taking charge as she always does, an amused look in her eyes as everyone follows her lead.

Once they are alone in the changing suite, Nabiki helps her diminutive friend into the chair that was placed there for her, amazed once again at just how light the curvaceous redhead actually is. As she helps remove her current outfit, she can’t help but be shocked once again at the scars that criss-cross her body, and the fact that even though she is unable to stand or walk, at how much tone remains in her legs as she helps her change, each outfit being carefully tried on then placed neatly onto the rack. Eventually, they settle on a long, elegant green and lace gown, one that suits her fiery red hair well and fits a woman that will be seated the entire time well. As they make their way out, the dress, shoes, and countless accessories in tow Nabiki looks down at her companion “You really must tell me about your companion at some point, my dear. I have to admit, I am...curious...that possibly you both might be coming out of your shell, just a bit.”

Ranko gives her a wry little smile “Really, Nabiki, she is just a friend I met, one that has helped me a great deal. We share a common interest in music, and she introduced me to the music of the performer we will be seeing. She is hardly a ‘companion’, just...a friend. A very dear friend. And I have to have SOME secrets from you, after all. Otherwise, you are likely to get bored with the Saotome’s.” Ranko says in a matter-of-fact manner as she is wheeled out to the car, and both ladies are seated in the back by her ever-present driver.

Dinner is a quiet affair, the two women sitting and talking, laughing softly over one thing or another, Ranko fending off Nabiki’s subtle attempts to pry out details about her companion, and Ranko listening with rapt attention to the more humorous situations Nabiki has dealt with this week. “He really tried to claim that his mistress in Kyoto was a ‘bussiness expense?’” Ranko asks in astonishment over one of the situations that Nabiki had just told her about, amazed at how bold some people could be.

Nabiki laughs as she sips her wine “Yes, he really did. He insisted that his wife didn’t need to see those receipts as well, since it was a ‘business expense’ of his, AND that his firm should really reimburse him for it, as well!” Nabiki shakes her head, sipping once more “Needless to say, I don’t think that he will be employed or married much longer.” She smirks as she watches Ranko blush and laugh softly, amazed at just how different the two siblings are from each other, especially considering their situation.

A few hours later the two ladies make their way home, Nabiki watching her friend drive off, shaking her head as she makes her way home, half tempted to see if she could find out details from the theater about Ranko’s companion, then laughing as she decides to leave her friend her privacy, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Friday, June 12th, The Saotome Residence, 7:00 AM.

Ranko sighs as she sits at the breakfast table, eating her morning meal and flipping through the paper as the family retainers make their way around the home, taking care of the duties that are assigned to them as they prepare for the weekly change for the Saotome’s. The end of the week always brings on a sense of tension for the siblings that they handle each in their own way. For Ranko, it brings on a sense of longing, a feeling that this familiar place is slipping away as she prepares herself for the change over that has become how they handle their lives. She enquires quietly about the various members of the household, almost as if she wants the days to never end, and for the end of the week to wait just a few more days. She knows how the changing of the weeks weighs on her brother, the extra pressure and stress of his life. Not for the first time, she wishes that things could be different, that there could be another way that they could live their lives. But this is how things were, and how they would remain.

She oversees the preparations for the weekend, like she has every time for the last few years. She smiles softly, shaking her head in wonder as she trails her fingers lightly over the gown that she would be wearing the next evening with her friend as they enjoyed the performance of the artist that has bridged a gap for them both. She smiles at Shiro as he arrives silently, waiting for her to signal that she was ready to leave. 

She settles herself into the back of the car, watching out the window as they make their way through her daily routine, checking in with her accountants, making preparations for her brothers arrival the next week. She takes her time at her parent’s graves, sitting under the umbrella that Shiro holds over her as she makes her peace with them, speaking to them quietly about the week that has come, and confiding her concerns about the weekend, especially going into the public with her companion. Thoughts of her companion confuse the reserved young woman, not able to explain fully the fact her heart speeds up, just a bit, when she sees her. That their bi-weekly visits are some of her favorite moments of the week. She bows her head silently for another few minutes, then mutely signals Shiro to take her to the dojo.

As always, the vibrant air of the dojo seems to draw the weight off her shoulders, even though she knows that she has lost so much, that the Art sits just beyond her reach, the sense of energy, of potential, is more than enough to make her sit straighter once again. She bows her head in greeting to the students as they stop and pay their respects to her, once again a pleasant smile on her face as she always has a word for those that she is talking to. 

Ryoga is busy, so she just stops and watches his class for a while before heading on to the family’s section of the dojo, sipping at the tea that is waiting for her and speaking quietly to the sensei that watches over the school for her family. ‘Thank you, Master Kase, for making time to see me today. You honor me with your presence.” Ranko says formally as she bows from the waist, showing respect to the man watching over her families legacy. 

Master Hideo Kase smiles softly, returning her bow ‘No, Miss Saotome, it is you who honors this old man. I am grateful that your brother and yourself have entrusted your father, my Master’s, legacy in my hands to oversee. I am eager to see your brother once again practicing the Art. I have never had any doubts that he would recover from the injuries of the accident. I only regret that I had never had the chance to see you practice the Art.” He says with a sincere look of regret.

Ranko smiles sadly, her hands folded demurely in her lap as she nods to Master Kase. “I wish I could practice my families Art as well, Master. But I have accepted that it is the price I had to pay to survive the accident. I am just glad that I have had the chance to get to know the rest of my family.” Her smile is warm again, the demure little red head brightening the room with her presence. 

Master Kase smiles warmly, amazed at the effect she has on the atmosphere of the room, so different from her much more serious brother. Once again, he wished he had been lucky enough to know Ranko’s birth mother, the sister of Nodoka who was estranged from the family at an early age. The fact that the Master and his wife would gladly take in their niece, claiming her as their own spoke volumes of the nature of the Saotome’s and their understanding of giri. “Family is the greatest blessing that the Kami could have bestowed on us. It is the enduring memory that will be passed on to the generations to come.” He says as he smiles serenely, sipping at his tea.

Ranko nods softly, also sipping at her tea and looking a bit forlorn “Sadly, it is not likely that I will ever know that joy myself, because of my injuries. But I will always be grateful for the opportunity that was presented to me.” She says softly, smiling gently. She sits quietly with the Master for a time before taking her leave and ordering Shiro to take her home once again. There are a multitude of little things that needs to be taken care of, in preparation for her brother’s taking charge for the next week, and also for the concert Saturday night. Once again, she can’t help but question the logic in what she is doing, but she softly chided herself “It’s just a concert, and she is just another woman. Ranko, you are making too much of everything. Perhaps more of my brother is rubbing off on me than I had thought….” She says quietly to herself as she sits in her study, looking over the last of the weeks paperwork.

Afterwards, she goes to the conservatory to practice her playing on the keyboard that was added after Akane had made the suggestion to redirect her energy into another focus. She loses herself for a while in the delicate play of music, her eyes closed as she thinks about the time she has been granted, the possibilities that would not have been a possibility if things had been different. If they had not been saved that night, both of their stories would have ended. Why they were saved, what purpose their lives serve in the grand scheme of things was stiill unsure. She smiles softly, as she goes over the latest piece that Akane had introduced her to, the music making her think of her raven haired friend. Of all the things that this new life of hers had offered her, the friendships she had made are possibly the most important to her. 

The years of traveling, of moving from place to place had never really let her find friends, her focus on the Art and the dedication it had demanded had left little time in her life for anything else. She shakes her head as she listens to the notes cascading from the keyboard, amazed once again at how her Gift had been changed, repurposed into something else. Pops would have been disgusted, dedicating herself to such a thing that he would have seen as a waste. Once again, she wishes she had gotten a chance to truly get to know Ranm’a father, to possibly have a childhood that was a bit more….Normal.

She laughs softyl, remembering the first time Akane introduced her to the keyboard. She had to admit that she had been a bit...rough...around the edges then, still dealing with the loss of her mobility, of the Art. It had taken Akane some effort to get it through her head, to change how she had seen things. It wasn’t until she had been practicing for a month and could play a basic piece, mostly from muscle memory that Akane had truly gotten her to rethink how she saw things. 

She had been sitting at the bench, seething a bit as she tried to get the piece worked out, not even really understanding why she was bothering. All that she had trained for, all that she had sacrificed for was gone, a waste. Akane had looked at her, shaken her head and leaned down to look at her from up close. Ranko remembered looking at her sharply, a sharp word sitting on the tip of her tongue as Akane smiled at her.

“Think of it as a kata, Ranko-chan. Each chord, each note are steps. Individual moves that flow together into a greater whole, each part separate yet connected. Here, let me demonstrate. Start over on my signal.” With that, Akane walked softly to the center of the room, looking into Ranko’s eyes and nodding once.

Ranko starts to play, not seeing the point as Akane begins to flow through a kata, each movement graceful and precise. Part of her mind seething as she is reminded of what she has lost as her fingers draw out each note. The part of her mind that has been honed by years of training notices patterns in her kata, series of notes that seem to repeat oddly. Then it clicks, Akane is breaking her performance into distinct segments, series of notes and chords that relate to elements of the kata. She decides to test that theory, playing a chord again. Akane smirks over at her, and repeats the kata segment. The next half hour was spent going over the piece, exploring how the notes interact with each other. From that day on, Ranko had found a joy in music that she had not truly felt for a while, her Gift finding a new purpose, a new outlet. 

Once again she leans back, letting her thoughts drift to the performance that she was going to. She felt a mixture of joy and trepidation, still not comfortable around so many people, but she had to admit to a fair level of anticipation to see her favorite performer in concert with Akane. When her life, their lives, changed five years ago, she would never have figured that her life would have gone in this direction.


	5. Broken Mirrors, chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma, the unwavering rock that the Art rests on. Broken, craggy, inviolate. What could possibly crack him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Chapter 5

Monday, June 15th, 7:00 AM. The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation.  
Ranma nods to the ever faithful Shiro as he makes his way on his own towards the door of the facility, his cane the only concession he makes towards his condition. His expertly tailored suit shows the care and wealth that comes with his station, as does the deferential manner of those that he passes. He stops at the desk, the receptionist smiling politely and nodding. 

“Miss Kunoji will be with you presently, Mr. Saotome. It will be just a moment, please.” She says in that perfectly polite manner that one would expect of such a facility. She smiles at him, an honest expression before she turns to greet the next client.

As expected, when Ranma turns to look towards the doors to the inner part of the facility, he sees his trainer walking out of the door, her athletic form clad in her usual shorts and top, her hair in a tight bun. “Hello, sugar. Prompt as always. I’m going to be pushing you a bit today, so lets start when you are ready, ok?” She gives him a friendly little smile, offering her arm as she always does, even if she knows that he will refuse it. 

He chuckles a bit, a brief crack forming in his facade of impenetrable aloofness for just a second. “I am ready when you are, sensei.” He says politely, bowing just the right amount as he walks slowly past her, politely refusing to acknowledge her arm. Hardly surprising to any of those present. He makes his slow but steady way to the changing rooms, changing into his work out outfit as he gives his battered body a careful once over, a bit of resent and that dark spot of inadequacy sparking for a moment in his heart of hearts before he grips his cane and makes his way out to the main facility, the smiling face of Ukyo greeting him, making him feel a bit more relaxed about all of this. About the pair of tickets and the formally worded invitation in the pocket of his suit.

The next three hours are draining, the day starting off light enough, a lap around the indoor track to warm him up and start to stretch him out. Then, a session on the weights, under the ever careful eye of Ukyo. Following that, a break and a massage from the professionals that worked there. After that, a half hour of callisthenics and stretches, followed by his laps in the pool to finish off his day of training. Always, Ukyo is right there, providing guidance and assistance. Helping curb his tendency to push himself too far, and encouraging him when he falters.

As his time with her draws to a close, and he stands before her once more dressed in his formal suit with his cane in hand, he reaches into his inner pockey, hesitating for a moment. It’s not often that he shows this hesitancy, that he second guesses himself like this. Perhaps, he thinks, this is not for the best. What if she says no? What if it ruins the excellent working relationship they have. Then, he remembers the gentle teasing and words of encouragement of the ever persistent Mrs. Watanabe and steels his resolve once more, pulling the envelope with the tickets and the carefully worded invitation. He looks at the invitation, at Ukyo’s smiling face and sighs. His shoulders relax a bit, as she gives her a hesitant half smile. “Ms. Kunoji….Ukyo. I would be honored if you would attend the kabuki review at the Tokyo Center for the Performing Arts on saturday with me. That is, if you are free? If you are not, I can understand. And if this weekend would not work, I think that I can arrange it for two weeks from now…” He is cut off by a gentle hand laid on his arm, raising his eyes to meet hers. 

“I’m not really supposed to meet up with our clients outside of work, sugar.” She starts, then seeing his eyes shift, that from starting to form she shakes her head “But, I would like to. I will talk to my supervisor, and let you know in the next day or two. I will definitely know by Wednesday, when I get to see you again. Mr. Saotome, I just want to say, I am honored. Not just by your offer, but by the hard work you have done. It fills my heart with joy to see someone who is truly worthy of another chance making so much progress.” She rests her hand on his for a moment, smiling warmly at him. “Try not to overdo it, ok? I plan on working you hard on Wendesday, Sugar.” She steps back, starting to walk away, then stopping to look back at him. “And I’m going to do my best, for you. I...Think I would like to go.” With that said, she walks back into the inner part of the facility.

Ranma straightens his back, walking with a sense of pride out towards the car, not letting his worry or the pain he feels show. Once again, the unbreakable stone of his appearance pushes those around him away, like waves breaking on a cliff. 

The rest of his day proceeds as always, a visit to his family’s graves, paying his respects to those that have come before and the future that has been entrusted onto him and his sister by virtue of the legacy that they both carry. 

Next, as usual, is the dojo. The solid presence of Ryoga is missing from the place. A quiet inquiry reveals that he is home with a sick Akari and Sakura, tending to his family. Ranma sends off a carefully worded message wishing them a quick recovery, and insuring the mountain of a man that he could take whatever time was needed to take care of his wife and daughter.

Ranma meets with Master Kase, each bowing respectfully to the other. Ranma had previously changed into his gi, determined to push himself a bit more today. They face each other, and start to gently move through one of the two person katas of the Style, each moving together in that intricate dance that Ranma can only truly glimps the edge of now. But, he holds himself as the lucky one. His sister has lost far more than he, and from what he knows, was probably the greater master of the Art. They move from form to form for a while, before stepping back and bowing to each other. No words are spoken, no obvious gestures made, the only communication needed was the forms and flow of the Art.

The two sit, Ranma with some difficulty but the Master knows better than to offer assistance unless it is asked for. The two men sit and sip at the tea that has been provided by one of the disciples, a quiet, companionable silence settling for a bit before Ranma breaks the silence. 

“Thank you for the time you spared for me today, Master. It is a honor, to work with you. I only wish that I was able to spar with you, to show my true appreciation for the lifetime of dedication you have given us all.” He bows slowly, showing respect to the man who will ensure that their legacy continues on. 

Master Kase shakes his head. “It is you who honors me, Saotome-san. If it was not for your father, and you, I would not be where I am now. I would probably still be a lost man, without a clear vision of my future. I would never have found the Art, and certainly would not have the honor of teaching the next generation of practitioners.” he sips at his tea, looking at Ranma. “If I may, I would like to have you sit for an evaluation on Friday. We have a promising young student who is working on achieving her black belt, and I think it would encourage her greatly to have the family head oversee her trials.” He smiles that knowing smile of his. “I think she might even impress you, Saotome-san.” 

Ranma ponders that for just a moment, then nods. “It would be an honor. Thank you, Master Kase. I will attend.” He says then rises with the aid of his cane, bowing once again. “I wish you a good day, Master.” At the seated bow from Master Kase, Ranma makes his slow way back to the car. He settles back into the seat heavily, the pain and exhaustion of the day covering him like a heavy blanket.

The buzzing of his phone breaks his contemplation, as he lifts it to his ear to answer the call from a phone he doesn’t recognize. “This is Saotome, how may I help you?” he asks, then hears the voice of Ukyo on the other end. For some reason, the fatigue seems to slip from him.

“Hello, sugar. I hope you don’t mind that I called you? I just wanted to give you the answer personally.” Ukyo says in that voice that the stoic man has become so familiar with.

“And what is your answer, Ms. Kunoji?” He asks, not noticing the tension in his shoulders, the nervous little jitter that runs down his fram.

“I would love to go with you, on one condition.” She says, the smile evident in her voice.

“And what condition would that be, if I may ask?” he says as he relaxes just a tad.

“You have to use my name. If I am going with you outside of work, then you have to use my name.” Ukyo says, the soft swallow, the slightly nervous tone giving her away.

“Very well…. Ukyo. But if that is the case, then I insist you do the same.” he says, not realizing he is leaning forward just a bit.

“Ok. Then..Ranma..I would be honored to see the theater with you on Saturday. I imagine we can make the arrangements on either Wednesday or Friday...If that is convenient for you?” she asks, once again he can hear the smile in her voice.

“I think that will work. Thank you, Ukyo.” He says, chuckling when she says goodbye sounding a bit awkward, so unusual for the reserved, self confident young woman.

He settles back into his seat, unaware of the smile on his face.


	6. Broken Mirrors, chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing hearts, minds and bodies. This is the duty of a therapist no matter how they go about it. What does one do when things start to get personal, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Monday, June 15th, 7:00 AM. The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation.

Ranam makes his way to the front desk, his pace just a bit quicker than normal today. Tuesday had seemed to last forever for some reason. Perhaps it was the fact it was the day that he had to tend to the business side of things for the first part of the week, overseeing all the little details that had to be scheduled for later in the week. It was a task that he didn’t relish, but that he carried out to the best of his abilities because it was what was expected of him. The fact that he had to endure the usual probing and ribbing from Mrs. Nabiki Watanabe probably didn’t help the matter, either. It also didn’t help that with him sitting for the evaluations on Friday, this would be the only chance he had to attend his therapy sessions this week.

He looks at the receptionist as he walks up, clearing his throat just a bit. “Ranma Saotome to see Ms. Ukyo Kunoji, please.” He says as he stands there, both hands resting on top of his cane, back straight.

The receptionist smiles softly at him, bowing politely. “Of course, Saotome-san. She will be out presently for you, sir.” She says in that same deferential tone she always uses. His only response is a slight nod, his eyes watching the door without him really thinking about it.

As usual, about a minute later Ukyo is walking out, dressed in her usual work-out outfit, a soft almost shy smile on her lips. “Good morning, Saotome-san.” She says then bows to him, smiling warmly as she straightens her back once again, her head tilted just a bit to the side.

Ranma shifts a bit, his hands gripping the cane just a bit tighter, unsure why the sight of her brings a warmth to his chest. It was not like he hadn’t seen her in this exact outfit a hundred times already, after all. An unbidden image of her in her conservative one piece flashes briefly through his head, causing him to shake his head just a bit to remove the image before he addresses her politely if stiffly. “Good morning, Kunoji-Sensei.” He says as he nods his head just the right amount to be properly formal with her.

She casts him an almost amused little smile and nods. “Let's get you changed and we can start.” She says as she escorts him back towards the changing rooms. “I received your message this morning, so you won’t be able to make your appointment on Friday, Sugar?” She says, relaxing a bit as they move out of the immediate area of the receptionist. “Well, if that is the case, perhaps we should start with stretches, then we can transition to the weight room, then, hrm.” She ponders for a moment, making sure they will be taking the best advantage of the time they have this week. “Yes, then we can do our laps in the pool and finish with a nice massage.” She smiles warmly at him, stopping at the changing room entrance. “I will be waiting for you on the other side, then.” She says as she bows.

“Kunoji-sensei….Ukyo...I am sorry about having to change the schedule for this week. I was asked to oversee an evaluation at the dojo.” He says, not really sure why the brief look of disappointment on her face bothered him so much. “And I trust you entirely when it comes to my rehabilitation. I am in your capable hands.” He says, walking into the changing room and missing the brief flush that suffuses the young woman’s face as she hurries through the employees entrance to the main facility.

A few minutes later Ranma emerges from the changing room, finding Ukyo waiting for him with a soft smile on her face. “Ok, Sugar, let's get you warmed up and stretched.” She says with a soft smile and leads him towards the area set aside for stretches and calisthenics. They work their way through his usual series of stretches, carefully working each of his joints and especially the more problematic ones. As always, Ukyo provides a solid, steady presence. 

The next step is the weights, with her carefully making sure that each machine was properly set up and ready for him, always standing just where he would need her if he has an issue. Her cheery presence eases the ache he feels at the loss of ability that he has sustained, but also reminds him of how far they have come in the last five years. 

After a short period to cool down a bit and another round of very targeted stretches during which he is re-hydrated and offered a light snack to make sure his sugar levels remain steady she once again escorts him to the changing room. “Go on, Sugar. I might join you in the pool today, I have a new workout I want us to try today.” 

He raises one eyebrow, then nods. “As I said, I am in your care, Ukyo-Sensei.” he says, bowing just enough to show respect to an honored teacher.” Once again, he misses the little flush that suffuses her face. “I am curious what you have in store for me.” He says as he slowly walks into the changing room, his cane in hand as usual. 

Ukyo rests her hand on her chest for a moment. The smiles that he gave her were all the more precious for how rare they were, and thus felt more heartfelt. She was not unused to the attention of men, she did keep herself in excellent shape, after all. It was kind of a condition of the work she did, after all. But for some reason, the little looks he gave her when he didn’t think she would notice were different, somehow special. She shakes her head, chuckling a little. “No crushing on him like a schoolgirl, Kunoji. Especially at work…” She says softly to herself, hurrying in to change into her swimsuit, checking the fit for a moment in the mirror before hurrying out to be waiting for Ranma when he made his return.

Ranma comes walking out slowly from the changing room, can in hand. He slows for just a second when he sees Ukyo waiting for him, a soft smile visiting his lips for a moment before his usual implacable demeanor overtakes him once more. “I am ready when you are, Ukyo-sensei.” He says, seeing as there is no one close enough to hear them.

The smile he gets in return warms his heart as she leads him towards the pools. Instead of the usual lap pool, she takes him to the wading pool. “Let me go in first, please.” She says, tying her hair up high into a bun with quick, practiced motions before she steps into the pool, turning and smiling up to him, her hands at the ready in case he needed her assistance.

He rests his cane against the railing, gripping it firmly as he pointedly ignores her hands, a little smirk crossing his face as he moves as gracefully as he can into the water, following as she leads him into the slightly deeper section of the pool. He stops when she does, the water coming up to just above his waistline.

“Ok, sugar. We are going to be doing some new workouts I found today. I know your background, so I am sure you will have no problem catching on.” She says with just a bit of a wink, a friendly smile on her lips as she assumes the first position, flowing into the ready stance for a variation on the Chinese's national exercises. “Just follow my lead, sugar.” She says, waiting for him to assume the same stance and start to flow gently through the sequence, showing him once, then letting him follow her. As she expected, he took to the modified routine easily, soon matching her move for move. She keeps a careful eye on the time, making sure that they don’t get so lost in the sequence that they go over the allotted amount of time for the exercise.

When she announces time, and steps in front of him his hand goes out briefly, resting in hers for just the barest moment before he steadies himself. His hand slips out of her, their fingers touching for just a moment as he stands back up, and she takes a slight step backwards. “Very nicely done, Ranma. I figured that it was time to start using these exercises, and I made sure that I had a good sequence prepared for you. I think it was a success.” She says, smiling happily, even drawing a slight smile from the taciturn man. 

“Ok sugar, let's get you dried off and onto a table.” She waits for him to climb out, always just a bit behind him if he needs her assistance. “I even got permission to let Rei take a break, so you will literally be in my hands, Sugar.” She says, beaming at him and leaning close. “I figured it would be a good time for us to work out the details for Saturday, right?” 

He tenses for a moment as she closes the distance, nodding mutely to her question while his heart thunders in his chest. Maybe he had worked a bit too hard today, that would explain his racing heart, after all.”That should be fine, Ukyo.” He pauses, then starts to walk towards the exit to the pools and the benches and towels that were awaiting them. “Thank you. For all your hard work, for today I meant. I wouldn’t be where I am now without your help.” He says, not looking back.

She laughs softly in return. “I just boss you around, Sugar. You do the real hard work. I just get to enjoy the results.” She says, then blushes a bit at how that could be taken.

He chuckles and sits, letting her start to towel off his back for him. “Lets call it a joint project, then, so we both can stop denying any credit.” He says matter of factly, even if she can tell he is grinning, just a bit.

Her laughter is honest and carefree. “Ok then. A joint project.” His back done, she quickly towels herself off, letting him finish up before offering him a robe. “Here you go, Ranma.” She says, smiling warmly.

They move to the massage rooms after Ukyo dons her own robe, one of the employee ones unlike his. She holds open the door, then once again offers assistance onto the table. She is hardly surprised when he doesn’t acknowledge it, knowing it’s not out of disrespect but his ironclad sense of self sufficiency. 

She takes the massage oil in hand, applying just the right amount as she starts to work on his back. “So, Ranma, when should I expect you? And do you want me to meet you at the theater….” She trails off, once again amazed by how fit he seems, even with the extensive scarring that tells a grim tale etched into his flesh. 

He shakes his head a little, watching her in the wall mirror. “I will pick you up in my car, or I should say, Shiro will.” He chuckles softly, watching the skilled woman working her trade on the expanse of his back. He notices her bite her lip briefly. “That is, if that is acceptable?” He states, watching her reaction.

She meets his gaze in the mirror, smiling warmly once again. “I think that would be acceptable.” She says with that same stoic manner that he often uses, the effect being broken when she grins at him, her eyes dancing with mirth. 

He coughs politely. “I don’t think I sound that strict.” He says, watching her once more.

Her laughter is infectious. “No, I can’t sound quite that dour.” She says, taking a risk with that veiled little jab.

He chuckles a bit, closing his eyes as she works over his back and starts down his arms and legs. “I can’t argue the point.” Is all he says before they drift into companionable silence for a period. As the massage comes to a close, he looks at her once more in the mirror. “I will be there at five to pick you up. We have dinner reservations at five thirty, and the theater begins at seven.” 

Ukyo smiles a bit shyly. “Then, I will see you at five, sugar.” They part ways at the changing rooms once again, Ukyo bowing formally to him, a smile on her face still. “I will see you Saturday. I will be in your care, Ranma.” She says, flashing him another smile before vanishing as he changes and heads to the waiting car to take him to the dojo.

His visit to the dojo goes well, even if he is informed that he had just missed the young lady who he would be sitting in judgement over. He views the classes, and once again tells them that he wishes for them to inform Ryouga that he wishes his family well.

That night and the next day go smoothly, even if he finds himself growing anxious as the weekend approaches.

Friday arrives, and it would prove to be an interesting day, indeed.


	7. Broken Mirrors, chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two schools, two styles one common origin. Ranma and Akane are closer than either thought. Then, the wheel of fate is spun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Friday, June 19th, 8:00 AM. The Saotome Dojo

Ranma sat in full formal wear, kimono and hakama, while he watched the younger students who were working on achieving their belts that day. He looked on, keeping that impassive image that was expected of him as they worked through the ranks, never wavering as he answered each polite question or request that was passed along to him. Standing to the side, looking very much like a proud father, was Ryoga, returned from taking care of his sick family. Ranma could understand well the sense of pride and accomplishment that the man felt even if he himself could not show it. There were times he did envy his sister, and the freedom of expression that she had. He did not envy her the challenges that she had faced in the life she had lived before, and he considered the freedoms she held now a beginning to making things right, considering how she was treated before.

He draws his attention back to the present as they continue to progress through the ranks, watching as each young man or woman passes the trial and is handed the new belt that their hard work had earned them. 

At a subtle prompt from Master Kase, Ranma fixes his attention on the woman walking confidently up to the mat, a momentary surprise showing on his usually stoic features. He was unaware that she was studying here, an oversight that he would make sure would not happen again. Yes, it might be the first time that he had met her in person, but he knew this woman well through his sister. Akane Tendo, the therapist who had made such a massive impact in his sister’s life, was now assuming her place before them and bowing formally before she began to run through one of the most perfect examples of his family's Art he had seen. Grace, speed, power and precision, all traits that exemplified every aspect of what the Art should be. He quickly schools his face back into an impassive mask, ignoring the pointed look that Master Kase was throwing his way. 

“Impressive, isn’t she? I was not sure what to expect, seeing as she studies that sister art to your families own style.” Master Kase says, watching the minute traces of reaction that Ranma gives off. He chuckles “Yes, yours is not the only Anything Goes style, it would seem. The two schools separated many years ago for reasons that are unknown, since both of the masters who were present for the split are no longer with us. It’s a shame, I would love to know what caused the schools to part. A lovely young woman with so much talent! Perhaps you should get to know her better, Master Saotome?” He says with a wink.

“Actually, she is the therapist of my sister, Master Kase. I have heard much about her, and she matches the description exactly. And yes, I think I will have to get to know her better, but not in the way you’re implying, Master Kase.” He says in an aside, never letting his gaze drift from the intense, focused young woman. When Akane finishes her trial and bows, Ranma rises slowly to his feet and steps forward, taking the belt from the instructor who was preparing to present it to her. At the startled, questioning look Akane gives him he just chuckles a bit. “I thought it appropriate that I show my families appreciation for all the hard work you have done, and present this token of your accomplishments to you myself.” He places the belt into her hand. “I, Ranam Saotome, heir to the Saotome Style of Anything Goes acknowledge your accomplishments. I hope that you will continue your studies, and your hard work.” He bows formally to her, clearly showing his respect to her. 

She hesitates the briefest of moments, taking the offered belt and returning the bow. “You honor me too much, Master Saotome. I am grateful for this chance to better perfect my Art, and to add to the furthering of both schools.” She bows again, her eyes giving him a questioning look for a moment before she once again takes her place while the other students finish their own trials. 

Ranma motions Ryoga nearer, and says to him softly when he leans down “When we have finished the assessments, can you possibly see if ms. Tendo would be interested in meeting me for tea in the private dojo, Master Hibiki?” 

Ryoga nods and bows respectfully to his friend and master. “Of course, Saotome-san. I would be honored.” He says before moving back to his place until the trials are done.

As the ceremony ends, Ranma retreats to the privacy of his family's dojo, a tea service waiting for his arrival. It’s only a few short minutes later that Akane is escorted in, the apprentice that brings her in bowing before vanishing. Akane smiles shyly at him before bowing. “You honor me with your invitation, Master Saotome. How may this student be of service?”

He chuckles softly, and motions for her to sit. “Tea?” He asks, not yet broaching the reason for his request. He starts to prepare the tea himself, moving with surprising grace for someone in his condition, gently placing the tea for her and himself.

“Thank you, Master.” She says as she takes it, holding it in her hands for a long moment before taking a sip as is expected of her. “Pardon my question, Master, but...Why?” She motions to the private setting they are in.

Ranma smirks softly. “Master Kase made a point of inviting me, and pointing you out to me. I would be careful, he has long been attempting to play the matchmaker.” He confides honestly, watching her reaction through the impenetrable stone mask of his formality.

Akane flushes nervously, fidgeting with her tea. “As...Honored as I am, Master. I am afraid I would have to refuse the attention.” She says, looking like she is getting ready to rise.

Ranma motions for her to remain sitting, letting that stony mask slip a bit, an honest smile appearing for a moment. “I never said I would offer such attention, Ms. Tendo. I am curious though, why you would so quickly refuse? Is there perhaps another you are interested in, then?” he pries gently, sipping at his own tea.

The blush that suffuses her cheeks and neck speaks volumes. “I..have never been interested in men, Master. I know that it is more acceptable now, but it is...still hard to speak of at times.” She says, a bit taken back by her own honesty and forthcoming.

Ranma nods, shifting just a bit. “It is, we are no longer in the same world that we lived in when we were younger. It’s a more open world now, even if some do not adjust well. But you still did not answer my question.” He waves it off, shaking his head. “Forgive the prying of a brother who only wishes the best for his sister.” At the sudden, stunned look that passes over Akane’s face he brushes it aside with a casual motion of his hand, dropping just a bit of the formality that seems to lie over him like a heavy coat at all times. “She speaks very fondly of you. You have made an impact with her, and shown her that her life, while changed, still has value, still has meaning. That even if one Art is lost to her, she can still put that amazing passion, that overwhelming talent to use.” He bows formally to her, not just the usual show of respect but one of true gratitude. “You will forever have the favor of the Saotome.” He speaks with assurance. “And if you are ever in need of it, you have my ear as you do my sisters.”

Akane sits for a time in stunned silence, then deeply bows in return to the heir to the Saotome school. “You honor me, Master Saotome. And, your sister is a joy to work with. Nothing gives a therapist like myself more joy than seeing a person return to who they were meant to be before a tragedy set them off course.” She smiles that soft smile of hers. “Forgive me, but I would never have expected this from you. You and your sister are much more alike than most would think, I would say.” She says, quirking her brow at the little jolt that seems to pass through him. A curious reaction, but understandable with the imposing image he carries at all times.

He chuckles and smiles at her. “We will have to do this again. I do enjoy your company, Ms. Tendo, especially since we both understand where each of us lies.” He gives her a long, scrutinizing look and nods once to himself. “And you have my blessings.” He says simply, watching her as he makes up his mind, wondering how his dear sister will handle this.

“I would like that, Master Saotome.” Akane says, smiling once more, and seeming to relax a bit. “And thank you, for accepting me as I am.” She starts to take a sip of her tea, pausing at his next words and casting him a curious look. “Your blessing, Master Saotome?” She says curiously.

He smiles a mysterious smile. “I am sure that you will understand, in time. And when you do, perhaps we will start to call each other by names, and not titles.” He says in a way that is more a statement and less of a question. “As enjoyable as this has been, I am afraid that I must depart. I have other duties I must attend to to prepare for this weekend.”

Still puzzled, Akane rises and bows deeply. “Thank you for your time, and the tea. I will….Think on your words.” She says, smiling at him briefly before departing. 

He waits for a bit, gathering his thoughts and then rising himself, finding Shiro waiting just outside of the private dojo proper. “Time waits for no man, to my next appointment, Shiro.”

His ever faithful retainer nods and takes him about the rest of his day.

He sends one message that night, to Mrs. Nabiki Watanabe that says simply. “The wheels to fate turn ever onward. Perhaps it is time to take a spin of our own, as well. Thank you for your encouragement, Nabiki.”

The only response he gets at that time is “Good luck.”

Saturday, June 20th, 4:55 PM, the Kunoji Residence.

No matter how composed Ranma appeared, inside he was anxious. In the years since the accident, he had never been on any sort of outing that was anything more than what was required by duty or responsibility. Never something that was done for purely personal reasons, and he had to admit that he was thoroughly out of his element. He did his best to not watch the door, while he did, in fact, do just that. 

He stilled his tapping fingers again, taking the chance to straighten out his formal kimono once more. Going to the theater, it just seemed the most appropriate thing to do instead of wearing one of the finely tailored suits that was his normal formal wear. Motion from the door catches his attention, and for a long moment he forgets entirely to breathe. Ukyo in a formal kimono is something that he will not soon forget. The color, the pattern, the perfect cut tells him one thing. That he might owe Nabiki, again.

Shiro opens the door for her, bowing respectfully and handing her into the car. She politely thanks him, settling eloquently into the seat opposite Ranma, the grip she has on her little bag giving away the nerves that she also feels. 

“You look stunning, Ukyo.” Ranma says into the heavy silence that has settled between them before the car begins to move.

Ukyo blushes just a bit, dropping her gaze. “Thank you, Sugar. And you look good in a kimono. It’s very fitting for you.” She says, looking up to meet his gaze hesitantly. The two of them look away from each other before Ranma clears his throat. 

“Thank you, for coming with me. To dinner and the theater, that is.” He says, his usual calm demeanor slowly fraying in her presence. He started to wonder if this was perhaps a bad idea, until he caught her looking at him, and then he smiles softly, settling back into his seat. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

Dinner was at a very high end, very traditional Japanese restaurant. The pair of them fit in perfectly, making the meal if anything, even more enjoyable. Perhaps the company had something to do with that, as well. They chatted quietly among themselves in the private room that had been arranged for them while the discreet employees tended to their dining needs.

The theater was also an enjoyable experience. While well versed in all manners of classic Japanese culture and art, the theater had never held a great deal of appeal to the Saotome heir. This night though might just change his opinion about it. Watching the subtle reactions of his companion might have had a bit to do with his enjoyment, but those were thoughts that he could look at more closely on another day. For now, enjoying the time they spent together as friends was of a much higher priority for him.

As the night draws to a close, the pair find themselves outside of the Kunoji residence once more, both oddly reluctant for the night to end. Each of them hesitates, each takes a bit longer for good nights than would be customary between friends. It's a reluctant parting, especially knowing that they would not be able to see each other for a week.

“Thank you very much for tonight, Ukyo. I sincerely hope that you will allow me the great pleasure of your company outside of work again?” Ranma says, his hands resting on his cane as he stands outside of the car, the tightness of his knuckles giving away how he feels.

Ukyo smiles a warm smile at him, nodding her head politely. “It would be my pleasure, Sugar. I look forward to working with you again soon, and...I would like very much to spend more time with you outside of our work together.” She says with a blush, looking away. 

“Then...How about next time I am back in town, we will go out for dinner again, the two of us.” He says, the stone facade cracking as his nervousness shows through.

Ukyo laughs, that warm flood of sound that he is getting oddly comfortable with. “I would like that, Ranma. I would like to go on another date with you...If...That is what you are implying?” She asks, boldly meeting his gaze.

He chuckles a bit. “Yes. Another...date...would be quite enjoyable. I...will not let it interfere with our work together, and I trust neither will you.” He says with a bit of returning confidence.

Ukyo laughs and gives him a warm look. “Sugar, if anything I have even more reason to work you half to death.” She grins and gives him a fond smile and bow before taking her reluctant leave.

As Ranma gets back into the car, he casts a glance at Shiro. “I have a feeling that Ranko will find all of this overly amusing.” Shiro’s silence is an answer in it’s own stead as Ranma heads for home, so that he can pass things to Ranko tomorrow.

A very interesting week indeed, he thinks. Only time would tell how well this new adventure would play out. And how well the people that were intertwining themselves into the siblings lives would handle the heavy weight of the truths that they lived under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PS! Author Notes!*
> 
> I have had some people asking about events, timelines, and such for both Broken Mirrors and Ying, Yang, Yakuza and I had an idea for an IC explanation of sorts of the events from a character that has not yet made an appearance. If people would be interested in ‘Tsume’s Insights through the Mirror’ please let me know!
> 
> Take care and thank you for reading!


	8. Broken Mirrors, chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out for Ranko and Akane starts to change things, to open doors that both thought shut forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors.

Saturday, June 13th, 4:00 PM. The Tendo Dojo.

“Nabiki, I don’t know if I can do this…” Akane says with trepidation as she looks at her outfit for the night once more. This has been the recurring mantra for the last 20 minutes while a bemused Nabiki watches her little sister going through some sort of existential crisis.

“It’s going to be ok, Akane. Really. You're just two friends going out to a dinner and performance, am I correct? No pressure, little sis. Really. You are acting like you’re going on a date with your high school sweetheart. Take a breath, center yourself and just do it. Have fun, Kami knows you deserve it once in a while. You and Ranko get along great, it’s going to be fun. So, just take a breath and relax, ok?” She sips from her tea, watching Akane slowly calming down before she decides to poke just a little fun at her somewhat out of the closet sister. “Unless of course I need to know something about how you feel about our little Ranko-chan? Perhaps I will not be the only one who has changed her last name, hrm?” She watches with an amused gleam in her eye as her sister practically has a melt down then and there before the disapproving look of her older sister brings her to a screeching halt.

“Really, Nabiki. You know better than to tease Akane like that.” Kasumi Ono smiles sweetly at Nabiki, but the feeling she gets from the honorary matron of the Tendo clan has Nabiki swallowing and sweating just a bit. “As much as I would love to stay until your friend arrives, I really do need to get home to make sure that supper is ready in time. I’m letting Tofu cook tonight, and, well, you know how he gets sometimes….” She trails off with a fond smile on her lips, ignoring the looks from her sisters. She gives each of them a heartfelt hug and departs, even as her sisters continue to stare after her.

“She really doesn’t understand what she does to that poor man, does she Nabiki?” Akane says in a quiet tone, her own breakdown forgotten for the moment.

“No, the worse thing is, she does sister dear. And some secret, hidden part of her enjoys it.” Nabiki deadpans. She debates egging on her sister a bit more, then sighs and decides against it. The last thing she wanted was for Akane to back out on her not-a-date date. Honestly, the things she did for all three of them. Four, if you counted Ukyo in the mix. Honestly, she deserved a nobel peace prize for going to war with all of their issues and egos. Maybe a nice, long vacation with her husband courtesy of the Saotome would be adequate…

“You’re sure that this will be appropriate, Nabiki?” Akane asks for the umpteenth time as she holds the dress up against herself, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Akane, Ranko-chan is going to be struck speechless. And honestly, that is probably for the best. She has gotten better, but I still remember those early foot in mouth incidents of hers.” She says with a warm smile as she steps up behind her sister and hugs her tight. “You’re going to be fine, Akane. Trust me, you two will have a great time together. You both deserve this. You both deserve to get to spend more time together. Just, take a breath and get yourself together. You’ve got this.” She gives her sister a tender hug and a little pat on the small of her back as she steps away from her. “Now, get yourself ready young lady. Your companion will be here soon, and you don’t really want to go in just lingerie, I hope?” She says in a teasing manner as her sister blushes bright.

Just before five, a nervous Akane stands waiting just inside the dojo’s entrance, her smiling sister sitting nearby sipping a cup of tea as she looks her younger sister over. “I expect to hear all the juicy details, sister dear.” At the look she gets, she holds her hand up, smiling teasingly. “Ok, ok, I get it. I’ll stop.” She smirks as she hears the sound of a car door opening outside. “I think that is your ride, dear. Have fun.” She says as she rises and gives Akane a warm hug.

Akane nods as she hears the gentle knock at the gate, smoothing out her dress one more time and giving Nabiki her best smile. “Thanks Nabiki.” She takes one more long, slow breath and walks out to greet her guest for the night, nodding to Shiro who she meets at the gate. “Thank you for coming to get my tonight, Shiro.” She bows to him, smiling as she rises. “You honor me and my house with your presence, Ranko.” She says as she eyes the nervous looking redhead sitting inside the limo, watching her through the open window. As she steps towards the car and slides into the seat opposite her companion for the night, her nerves settle at seeing how frazzled Ranko looks.

Rank gives Akane a nervous little smile. “Thank you, for humoring me like this.” She licks suddenly dry lips. “I..Hope you don’t mind. I don’t usually go out... like this. I mean, with friends. I mean, we are friends, right?” She asks nervously, fretting with her hands.

Akane smiles warmly, relaxing a bit more with just how nervous her companion is. She hesitantly reaches over, resting a hand over the hands of her friend. “Of course we are, Ranko. And it’s ok for friends to spend time together like this.” She says, pointedly ignoring the fact that she was just as nervous as her friend seems to be.

With a little laugh that seems to brighten the interior of the limo and a warm flash from those expressive blue eyes, Ranko relaxes a bit and smirks at Akane. “I get the feeling you’re just as nervous about this as I am. But it’s ok, because it’s us. We will be fine, as long as the other one is there to support the other, right?” She blushes at how that sounds, finding the view of the street passing by the window of the car immensely interesting, casting a furtive look back at her companion. “I mean, that is what you taught me, after all. That it’s ok to turn to others when you're unsure or nervous, when you need their support. That it’s ok to be vulnerable, and it’s ok to feel unsure. It’s ok to be yourself.” She turns back, having found her confidence once more, sitting up just a bit straighter as she smiles warmly at Akane.

Akane is struck silent for a bit, finding herself getting lost in the smile of her friend. “Yes...it is, Ranko.” She laughs and relaxes a bit, smiling warmly at Ranko. “I will be honest, I was nervous about this at first. I don’t usually spend any time with the people I work with outside of work, and I don’t just mean my clients. I tend to not spend much time with the other therapists, either. I usually try to keep my two lives separate, as it were.” At the sudden jolt from Ranko, she raises a hand. “No, no it’s ok. You're different, Ranko.” She hesitates, then reaches across, laying a warm, reassuring hand on her friends hand. “I think that we can be both, that we can benefit from both. Working together to see you get better...And spending time together as friends. I think it will work.” She smiles that megawatt smile of hers and settles back, hands resting demurely in her lap.

Ranko for her part panics just a bit for a moment, then settles down. One of Akane’s comments hit a bit close to home, and couldn’t help but make her think about the future, and how they would deal with the possibility of having people in their lives, even if they were just...Very close friends. She pointedly tried to ignore how her heart beat just a bit faster when Akane touched her hand, how her breath hitched in her throat when she leaned in closer. Friends. She breathed. Friends.

Shortly, they arrived at the restaurant and were taken to their private booth, the ever vigilant Shiro at hand to help his mistress out of the car and into her wheelchair. He watches with some level of amusement as Akane immediately starts to push his mistress inside, the two talking together quietly like they were the only people in the world. He fades into the background, feeling rather content that his mistress was in good hands. 

Dinner was a comfortable affair for the two women, intimate without being overly so. Just the right blend for the two shy people who were broaching new territory together. The conversation over the meal ranged from music to art, to the Art itself. Ranko listens with a bit of longing as Akane starts to talk about the newest dojo she is studying at, jerking a bit as she realizes just what dojo she is studying at. With an amused smirk, she eggs her on to keep talking, amazed that the burn of jealousy and loss is not there nearly as much as it would have been just a year or two ago. Perhaps she was improving, getting to accept her condition better. She thinks about it for a bit, then nods to herself. Losing the Art like she did to get a chance at another life, to get to know Akane and the rest? It was a fair trade. Maybe she even came out ahead, in the end. It wasn’t like there was much joy in her life besides the Art before.

Akane stops her rambling, blushing at the bemused and thoughtful look on her companions face. “I’m sorry, I can stop rambling if it’s bothering you, Ranko…” She trails off, biting her bottom lip as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ranko stops and blushes, watching her companion much more intently than she intended to, her train of thought derailing quite thoroughly before she laughs that soft, warm laugh and waves her hand. “I was just thinking that even a year or two ago, i would have been horribly jealous of you right now, Akane. You’re getting to practice the Art with a new school, and learning so much. But, I realized something. I’m not jealous of you, I’m happy for you. I’ve accepted that I have lost one Art, but I think I have gained so much more in exchange. I have a good family, great friends, and the best company I have ever had. I am loved, and I am happy. What more could I ask for?” She says as she stares into the eyes of her companion, the two leaning slowly closer without thinking about it.

They both jerk back, brought back to reality by the final course being brought out, dessert served to them as their glasses of wine are refreshed. The two blushing ladies settle back into their chair, then their eyes meet and they laugh softly, the awkward tension melting into the pleasant glow of the evening. At a soft look passed from one to the other, they raise their glasses in toast and enjoy their deserts in the warm, comfortable silence of those who are utterly at ease with each other.

When the appointed time comes, it is a bemused Shiro that watches his two charges for the night making their way out of the restaurant together. He can’t help but notice how they lean towards each other as they walk and talk, the closeness they seem to share. His eyes soften behind their ever present sunglasses as he holds the door open, not surprised at all when Akane lifts his mistress into the car, and gives him a soft, apologetic look that he waves off. “Thank you, my Lady.” He says with a bow as he hands her into the car, taking his mistress' wheelchair and storing it in the trunk of the car before driving them towards the concert hall. He rolls up the window that separates the front and back, giving the two just a bit more privacy as a soft smile graces his usually stoic features.

Once again, he watches as Akane pushes his mistress into the building by way of the private door,, shadowing them quietly until they make their way to the booth that Mrs. Watanabe had secured for them, relaxing fully once they were safely ensconced. He returns to the car to wait for them, a pleased smile on his face. The House of Saotome seemed to be doing well, hopefully the event of next weekend would go as well. His Lord and Lady deserved happiness, and perhaps these two ladies would be equal to the challenges that the siblings presented. Worries for another day, and with that schemer Nabiki Watanabe part of this, it would work out. It had to.

The two ladies settled into their places, sitting side by side as close to each other as the seat that Akane occupied, and the wheelchair that Ranko sat in would allow. Who reached out for the other first was a matter that didn’t matter, who looked to the other first was a passing concern. All that mattered was the presence of the other, and the music that had brought them together.

After the concert, they had the chance to meet the performer herself, engaging her for a short time with idle talk. It was with a great sense of reluctance that they departed the concert hall some time later, once again with Akane pushing Ranko, and the two leaning close to talk in soft voices, lost in each other’s presence. 

The ride back to the Tendo dojo was a mixed bag of emotions, elation and joy over the night, and a sense of loss that the night had to end. As they said their farewells for the night, Ranko suddenly reaches out, taking Akane’s hand into her own as both blush bright. “Akane, I...Was hoping we could do this again? I mean, you and mean, going out and spending time together? I mean, I know I can’t next weekend, it’s Ranma’s week to be in town...But...maybe the weekend after that? Two weeks from now, and...We will figure out what we want to do when we get a bit closer? I know, it’s awkward planning like this, and if you have other plans it’s ok..” She trails off as Akane takes her other hand, smiling warmly down at the nervous redhead.

“I would love to, Ranko. Thank you for the most enjoyable night I have had in...Years. Maybe ever. I...didn’t think that it would be this easy, you know? Spending time with you. It feels just...so right.” She bathes Ranko in that bright, open smile of hers and reluctantly starts to step away, slowly letting their hands drift apart, maintaining contact as long as possible as her heart thunders in her ears, knowing that she will definitely be spending the new week or so thinking about this night. Oh, and that she will most definitely NOT be telling her sister about tonight. Not yet, at least.

Ranko watches with a sad little smile on her lips as Akane slowly makes her way back inside, sighing when the gate shuts and blocks off the view of her companion of the night. She turns to look at a stoic Shiro that she can’t help but feel he is amused somewhat. “Let's go home, Shiro. Thank you, for allowing us our space tonight.” She settles into her seat, watching him through the now open internal window, smiling softly. “It’s ok, to be happy, right? Even as we are?” She asks, already knowing the answer.

“It is, mistress. I know it’s not my place, but she is good for you. Not just in what she does for your recovery as part of her job. She is good for YOU.” He says emphatically, smiling at the happy look in his mistress's eyes. He starts to drive for home without her prompt, knowing his Lady's mind is elsewhere.


	9. Broken Mirrors, chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko starts to face the challenges of their changed circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors.

Monday, June 22nd, 5:32 PM. The Saotome residence.

Ranko stretches and tries to relax, knowing she can’t put this off anymore than she has already today. Yes, her first weekday back in the city always was busy. A thousand little things that she would never have expected to be the duties of a lady like herself from a good family were never on the radar before this. Figuring out where to find her next meal, or how to survive Father’s latest training idea, those were the day to day challenges she was used to. Fights that were all too often deadly serious where the things she used to live for, before all of this. 

How things could change. It was a subject she thought of often, as she went about the routine of her days and weeks since the accident, since her life was saved and changed as it was. The last year was probably one of the best of her whole life, she felt so much more connected, so much more alive now. It was amazing just how much she had changed in the last year, and she knew for certain a big part of it was Akane. She sighs, as she looks at the number written down, and knows that she can’t put this off anymore. 

She knows that her brother will be doing the same thing next week, making the same call, and hoping as she does that it goes well. That it doesn’t ruin things for the other.

Steeling her resolve, she dials the number, waiting with nerves she had never really felt when in a life or death fight before. Probably because it wasn’t really her life and happiness that was on the line, perhaps that was it.

Her thoughts are derailed as she hears the voice on the other end of the line speaking to her. “Hello, this is Ukyo Kuonji, how can I help you?”

“Hello Miss Kuonji, I don’t think we have ever had the pleasure of talking before, much less the chance. It’s a situation that I felt was well past the time to fix. My name is Ranko Saotome, and I do believe you are someone that my brother would consider a dear friend.”

A soft, warm laugh fills the phone, as she can hear the person on the other end of the line shift around a bit. “I would hope so, sugar. And, please, just call me Ukyo. I’d prefer that, if that is ok Miss Saotome?”

Ranko smiles and shakes her head a little, clearing her throat. “Then I insist you call me Ranko, Ukyo.”

Ukyo smiles on her end of the phone “I’d like that, Ranko. So, how are you doing? And to what do I owe the pleasure of finally getting to talk to Ranma’s sister?”

Ranko fidgets nervously, taking a deep breath. “I’m doing good, actually. Really good. I was hoping that we could talk, face to face. Maybe over some tea? I’d like to get to know you better, and give you the chance to get to know me. If you are serious about my brother, I can safely say you will be stuck with me as well. We are very close, you see.”

Ukyo pauses for a moment, then answers. “I’d like that too, sugar. Your brother is someone really special, and I get the feeling it runs in the family. So, when and where would you like to meet?” 

Ranko smiles, relaxing a bit. “What are your plans Wednesday night, if I can intrude? If not then, then is there another night that would work better? I might not be available over the weekend, since I am hoping to have plans.” She says with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Ukyo responds quickly “No intrusion, Ranko. I’d love to sit and talk about your brother with you, I would love to get all the juicy details. I should be able to arrange for wednesday night, what time would work best for you?”

Ranko pauses as she looks at her planner. “I’m free after six? Tea and something light to eat?”

Ukyo hrms softly, then says “That would be perfect, I will look forward to it. Thank you for inviting me, Ranko.”

“No, thank you for accepting, Ukyo. I’m eager to meet the woman who has my brother so off his usual guarded self.” Ranko responds with a soft smile.

She is rewarded with a peal of warm laughter. “Sugar, I can honestly say I’m looking forward to meeting you. I never expected to meet someone like your brother, much less how we met. I have to say, seeing him always brightens up my day. I should get going, though, I need to finish getting ready to head home. I will see you Wednesday night, then. Take care, sugar.”

Ranko laughs and says her farewells as well, smiling happily as she wheels herself away from the desk, nodding to the ever present Shiro. “Well, that went well. Not that I expected it to not go well. Shiro, I need an honest opinion from you, please.”

Shiro bows and nods when he rises. “Of course, Mistress. I will always help in any way I can.”

Ranko looks pensive as Shiro starts to wheel her towards the dining room. “Are….we doing the right thing? These are normal people, living ordinary lives. We are far from that, do we really have the right to drag them into the oddities that is our existence? Let’s be honest here, I don’t belong here, and by all rights neither of us should be alive.” She trails off, looking pensive as her hands grip each other tight in her lap.

Shiro pauses before he takes her into the dining room, then nods and addresses his Mistress. “Lady Saotome, you are where you belong. My family has served the Saotome for generations, and in all that time, we have never once regretted our decision. Fate works in odd ways, and if you are here, it is because you are fated to be here, right now. The people that you have met, they are better for knowing you both. I am sure that the Lady Tendo considers herself richer for having met you, for finding you, for becoming part of her life.” He hesitates for a moment, then decides to forge ahead. “The life of a lesbian in Japan is never going to be easy, no matter your station. Some see it as a trend, or a fad, or a perversion of social norms. Others see it in more favorable lights, yes, but those that choose to be true to their hearts will always be challenged. Because of your upbringing, it is hardly a surprise what your preferences are, Mistress. We are all glad that you have found someone that you could share your life with, that will understand you and your challenges, and most importantly. Someone who makes you happy, and you make her happy.”

Ranko looks back and up at him, a soft smile and a gentle blush coloring her cheeks. “I don’t think I have ever heard you say that many words at once, Shiro. You must really feel strongly on the matter, for you of all people to speak out.” She sighs and nods, looking back forward as they continue to the table. “Thank you, for speaking your mind. For being honest with me. It’s one of the many reasons we value your service to us, your loyalty to us, so very much.”

“It is my humble duty and privilege, Mistress.” He says as he steps back and leaves his Lady to her supper.

Tuesday, June 23rd, 11:00AM. The Nerima Center for Mental Health.

It’s a nervous Ranko that sits and fidgets in her chair as she is wheeled towards where she will meet Akane as she casts a furtive look back at the ever stoic Shiro, meeting his eyes and seeming to find some comfort in what she finds there as she turns back and straightens her skirt for the upteenth time in the last couple of minutes.

She stops her fidgeting when she sees the smiling face of Akane waiting for her, standing like she always does. There is no awkwardness in her gaze, or in her open smile. No hesitation in how she steps forward like she always does to greet Ranko, in how their eyes meet and perhaps linger a little bit longer than normal. 

Shiro bows as he steps back. “I leave our Lady in your care, Lady Tendo.” He says formally as he steps away, the quizzical look he gets from Akane fading in an instant as the two women start to converse on their way to the conservatory. Once they are alone, the topic of choice is the concert, and each of their impressions on the performance. They quickly lose themselves in the simple joys of talking to each other, even as Akane gently asks the usual questions on how Ranko’s state of mind is, how she is adjusting, and what challenges she expects to face this week. 

Ranko laughs warmly, blushing as she quickly looks away. “Well, I face a couple of challenges this week, to be honest. First, I have an appointment with someone who is...Very special in my brother's life. It’s the first time we are meeting, and I hope to make a good impression on her. I have a bit of unease, I will admit. It’s not like either of us have had anyone in our lives since the accident, or in my case, before that even.”

Akane nods, sitting down next to Ranko and offering her a cup of tea. “And what do you think about that? About meeting someone who is interested in your brother? You do know it is perfectly natural to feel nervous when you are meeting someone who your brother has an emotional attachment with.” She rests her hand on Ranko’s, that warm smile of hers lifting the other woman's spirits as it always does. 

Ranko takes a long, calming breath just like she has been taught, trying to ignore just how warm and welcoming Akane’s hand feels on hers. “I know, it's just with the situation we are in, how our lives are, it’s not easy to consider bringing someone else into it.” She casts a meaningful look at Akane, then blushes and looks away.

Akane gives her hand a little squeeze. “And now we come to the other elephant in the room, correct? You and I. Tell me, Ranko, how do you see us? How do you WANT to see us?”

Ranko chuckles and looks back at Akane. “You never make things easy, do you?” She closes her eyes, taking comfort and strength in her companion’s presence. “I think we are amazing friends, not that I ever figured we would be. We can talk about anything, regardless of whether it directly concerns my recovery or not. I would not be where I am without you, to be honest. And, I think we could be more, if that is what you want. I want to see us getting closer, seeing where it leads. I know that we probably shouldn’t, that it could interfere with my therapy, but I.. I haven’t felt this way about anyone else before, Akane. I never thought I would find someone who makes me feel like this.” She bites her lip, casting a furtive look into the gentle, caring eyes of her friend. “I know I want to spend more time with you, even though I know it’s not going to be easy.”

Akane nods, giving herself a minute to think about that. “We are good friends, Ranko. And we work well together. I won’t risk that, I hope you understand. Your recovery and mental health come first.” Seeing the slightly crestfallen look that crosses Ranko’s face she shakes her head and gives her hand a squeeze. “Let me finish, please, before you come to any conclusions, ok?” She takes a moment, then continues. “The concert was amazing. I haven’t had that much fun with anyone in ages. Believe it or not, I haven’t had many relationships either. And things are generally as easy or hard as we let them be, as we make them be. We tend to over complicate things, it’s in our natures. Now, let's try and simplify things. Tell me what you want, and I will answer. Simple, yes?” She grins and winks.

Ranko reaches out, taking Akane’s other hand and letting the contact settle herself, still herself. A deep breath gives way to a soft, warm smile. “Akane, would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday. Would you let me take you out….On a date?” She finishes with a blush and a little nervous laugh.

Akane smiles and gives her hands a squeeze. “See? Not that hard. Ranko, I would love to. I would love to go on our first official date.”

If the hug that Ranko gave Akane was filled with just a bit more affection than normal, who would fault them?


	10. Broken Mirrors, chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko's and Ranma's lives intertwine more as Ranko meets Ukyo for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:
> 
> Broken Mirrors.

Wednesday, June 24th, 6:00 PM. The home of Ukyo Kuonji.

Ranko fidgets for the hundredth time as she sits in the back of the car, checking herself over one more time as the car pulls to a stop in front of the small building that Ukyo calls home. Ranko had heard that she lived above what was once her family's restaurant, but the reality of the situation still got to her just a bit. She closes her eyes, taking a long, slow breath as she centers herself once more. “She might resemble the person I knew before, but she isn’t. She isn’t. Just, relax Ranko. You’ve got this.” She recites to herself softly, nodding to Shiro as he peers into the back to check on her. “Go and greet our guest, Shiro. I am fine.” She says with a soft smile as she watches their retainer go and stand by the door to the car to await Ukyo.

Rank was expecting many things, but Ukyo walking out of the building and towards the car in a very feminine skirt and blouse combo was not one of them. She smiles and laughs softly to herself. “She might look like her, but she isn’t. I can do this.” She says softly to herself as Ukyo is handed into the car by the ever efficient Shiro. “Hello, Ukyo. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person at last.” Ranko says as she bows her head the correct amount.

Ukyo carefully sits, adjusting her skirt as she does so and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “The pleasure is all mine, sugar. You look lovely tonight, Ranko. Thank you so much for having me.” She says as she returns the bow, then quirked an eyebrow. “Is everything ok, sugar? You’re staring just a bit. Did I miss something?” She says as she quickly checks herself over.

Ranko relaxes and shakes her head as she laughs softly. “Sorry, Ukyo. You just remind me of someone I knew from when I was very little.” She settles back into the seat, trading small talk with her guest as they drive back to the Saotome residence. By the time the two ladies arrive, the air between them seems much more relaxed, soft laughter filtering up to Shiro as he brings the car to a gentle stop. 

“I wish I had some good stories of his childhood to share with you, Ukyo. Sadly, I didn’t really have any contact with my brother until I was brought her five years ago. It was about the time of the accident, so I sadly didn’t get to know my adopted parents all that well, but I have the feeling that in time we would have become very close.” Ranko breaks off as Shiro politely opens the door, her wheelchair at the ready for her. “And my ride's here, as well. Shall we, Ukyo?” She says as Shiro helps her into her chair, then hands Ukyo out as well.

“Of course sugar. And, I think they would have too. You can tell alot about a person’s parents from how they behave, and anyone who gets to know Ranma would know the kind of people they were.” Ranko says as she falls in alongside Ranko, giving a polite nod to Shiro as they enter the residence itself. 

The two ladies are taken to one of the private parlors where tea and a light meal is served by the unobtrusive staff. They continue their light talk until the dishes are taken away and both are settled into chairs with tea at the ready. Ranko dismisses the staff, all but the ever present Shiro who bows and waits outside the parlor for his Mistress.

“I am truly glad you came, Ukyo. I think I can understand some of what my brother sees in you.” Ranko says as she sips at her tea, watching her guest.

“I am, as well sugar. It’s a lovely home, and the company is very nice.” She says with a smile as she sips her own tea.

Ranko sighs and gets a bit more of a serious look on her face as she leans forward. “I do have to know what your intentions are towards my brother. Neither of us let others into our hearts lightly, or trust easily. I am sorry I might seem like I’m pressing you, or intruding, but I just want what is best for both of you. Our lives are complicated, and will never be easy. Ranma has only come as far as he has because his will and resolve are unbreakable.” Ranko settles back, her hands in her lap. “As for myself, I am just as stubborn and resolute as Ranma is. Neither of us will be easy to handle, both of us will make demands of our partners and our counterparts' partners that might seem unreasonable at times. Because of the nature of our agreements, you won’t be able to contact Ranma easily when he is away, if at all. And I am not singling you out, even if it feels like it. Ranma will be having the same talk with my own paramour, I am sure.” 

Ukyo nods, watching Ranko for a moment before she sets her own cup down and sits up straight to address Ranko even as the smaller woman worries that she might have gone too far. Ukyo takes a slow breath and starts to answer Ranko, her eyes softening. “You really do ask the hard questions, sugar. I will answer the best I can, just don’t repeat everything to your brother before I have a chance to say it all to him when we are both ready, ok?” She waits until Ranko relaxes a bit and nods. “Good, thank you sugar. I can imagine how difficult things are for you two, and how much more challenging that will make a relationship, but I am ready to tackle the challenges that lie ahead. Your brother is an amazing man, he is warm and gentle once you crack that stony exterior. He pushes himself to achieve what he sets his mind on, no matter what it is. I know that it’s still early, but I think I could see myself with your brother long term. I’m not planning on going anywhere, sugar. I think the bigger question is do you think I pass muster? How do I prove to you that I am worthy of the trust that I am being shown?”

Ranko nods as she takes a sip of her tea with a thoughtful look on her face. “Be there for him, help him pull out of that shell of his. Keep letting him know it’s ok to just be human, he doesn’t have to be Ranma Saotome, head of the clan all the time. Maybe get him to laugh once in a while.” She says the last bit with a wink and a grin.

Ukyo blinks at her then starts to laugh as well. “Now you are asking the impossible!” She giggles and takes a sip of her tea, then fixes Ranko with a long look. “You know, the more time I spend with you, the more I can see the similarities between you. Your mom’s side of the family really shows through.” 

Ranko laughs and smiles “Be glad that he didn’t take after his dad for looks. And I’m glad that I don’t resemble my dad. Lets just say that my mom and her sister had similar tastes in men.” At the disbelieving look that she gets from Ukyo Ranko laughs and nods. “They could be brothers, even if they were nothing alike when it came to personality. My father, he was completely focused on the Art, nothing else in the world mattered. Ranma’s dad, my adopted dad, he loved the Art, but he loved his family and friends just as much. They really couldn’t have been much more different, I guess now that I think about it.” Ranko blushes and hides behind her cup as Ukyo laughs.

“It speaks well of you and your brother, sugar. How much the other one comes up in your conversations.” Ukyo grins and sips her tea before needling Ranko just a bit. “It’s almost enough to make a girl jealous….” Whatever reaction she was expecting, the paleness that creeped over Ranko’s face was not it. Ukyo waves her hands, trying to dismiss the awkward air. “No, I meant that you two are close, really close.” She thinks about it for a moment, then laughs and hides her face behind her fingers. “I just made it worse, didn’t I sugar?”

Ranko’s rich laugh fills the room as she leans forward and gives Ukyo’s hand a gentle squeeze. “You're ok, Ukyo. I know what you meant, and I’m so much better at handling that kind of stuff than I used to be.” Ranko takes a sip of her tea, a gleam flickering in her eyes that has Ukyo a bit worried. “I guess i can give you my permission to date my brother. Now, if you two do anything, I do expect him to take responsibility. It would be so nice to have a little one about these empty halls!’ 

Ukyo blushes and then swallows. “That’s...Very nice of you to say, Ranko. But, I hardly think that we are ready for that kind of stuff yet, we haven’t even really kissed or anything yet….” Ukyo trails off as she processes the amused little smirk on Ranko’s face. “You’re horrible, sugar.” She deadpans to the laughing little redhead.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. By the Kami, you two are going to be adorable together. I wish I could see it!” Ranko says as she continues to laugh.

“Well, why can’t you? I’d love to meet this special person of yours. Maybe make it a double date or something?” Ukyo asks, concerned by the sad look on Ranko’s face. “Did I say something wrong, sugar?”

Rank shakes her head and sighs. “We will explain the situation a bit more fully when we get there, but sadly we don’t really get to spend any time together anymore. But maybe, if things work out, you can meet my...umm...special friend.” Ranko says as she blushes brightly.

Ukyo laughs and leans in resting a hand on Ranko’s and giving a little squeeze. “I would like that, sugar. When you are ready for us to meet, just let me know. I mean, you two are close, so it’s just right that we all meet and try to get along. Even if it's just you and your significant other and me, that would be ok. It will be odd spending time with your boyfriend and all, but I am sure it will be ok!” She says with a warm smile to the suddenly laughing Ranko. “Hey, what’s so funny?”

Ranko sits back up and wipes a tear away. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, Ukyo. If we do that, it will be a ladies night.” She takes a breath, and then continues. “I’m gay, Ukyo. I hope that that doesn’t bother you?” She sounds hesitant.

Ukyo lets that process for a moment, then reaches over and gives Ranko a comforting squeeze of her hand. “Thank you for trusting me enough to share that.” She sits back and smiles openly. “And a girls night sounds good.”

Ranko laughs and relaxes, then sighs. “I just hope that Ranma doesn’t scare her off. I get the feeling he can be a bit...Overprotective.”

Ukyo breaks out into more laughter, scrunching her nose a bit in amusement. “I can see that… But I have the feeling any woman you choose to spend your time with will be up for the task. Trust in your brother, ok? He really is a good guy….Even if he can be a bit..Ummm” Ukyo searches for a moment for an inoffensive term.

“Inflexible? Stubborn? Pig headed? Overly formal? No fun at all?” Ranko helpfully assists her.

Ukyo blushes a bit. “He’s not that bad, sugar….” She gets a far off look in her eyes. “...He does have a nice smile, though….” She is dragged from her musings by the laughter of Ranko. “And what is so funny, sugar?”

“You’ve got it bad, Ukyo.” Ranko says with a smirk to the suddenly blushing brunette.

“I’m not arguing, am I?” Is the answer she gets.

By the time they take Ukyo back home, the two have hashed out some tentative plans to get together again, perhaps for a ladies night with Ranko’s better half and possibly Nabiki and a few other female friends as well that they both can agree on.

“I really hope that Ranma doesn’t scare Akane off…” Ranko muses softly.

“I think that Miss Tendo is quite capable of handling Master Saotome, Mistress.” Is the only response that she gets from Shiro.

“I hope so. Let's head home, Shiro. I need to make sure that everything is ready for this weekend.” Ranko says as she gazes out the window.

“Of course, Mistress.” is the only response that she gets from Shiro as they head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the short post. The next should be soon, and probably longer! 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	11. Broken Mirrors, chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko and Akane have their first official date and tidbits of the past are laid to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors.

Saturday, June 27th , 5:30 PM. The Tendo Dojo.

Ranko could admit it. She was a bundle of nerves right now. Only the meditation exercises that her father had drilled into her from an early age could keep the nervous redhead from fidgeting right out of the seat she was in, and that would have messed up the silk cheongsam that she was wearing tonight. She knew that she looked good in it, the black and red dress with its golden dragons showed off her figure to good advantage, at least according to Nabiki. Honestly, without that woman she would probably still be wearing her old chinese shirts and pants. If any of the people who had known her before could see her now, they would never have recognized her. Ranko Saotome, mistress of the martial arts, concerned about the fit of her dress.

Her laughter soothes her restless soul until they stop, then a new batch of nerves strikes her as she waits, glancing nervously at the entrance to the dojo, then back to her clasped hands. She repeats that process a few times until she just flat out forgets to breath for a bit because Akane is walking out of the entranceway, and Ranko realizes that even if Akane isn’t as well endowed as herself, she does have an amazing figure. With shaking hands she takes a drink to sooth her suddenly dry mouth and fusses with her hair once more, making sure that the up-do is sitting right and is showing off the right amount of her neck but not too much.. And then the door is opening, and she is face to face with a smiling and slightly blushing Akane as she hears Nabiki calling from the entryway. “Remember to come back laaaate!” 

The nervous energy is broken as Akane whirls about and points a finger at Nabiki. “Don’t you start again! I will be back when I want, I’m a grown woman. Don’t you have a husband to harass into an early grave or something?” Akane blushes red as she turns back to Ranko and bows, hiding her eyes behind her fringe. “I apologize for my uncouth and rude sister. I will gladly pound her into a less offensive shape later.”

Ranko laughs as she leans out to take her date's hand, and pulls her gently into the car. “It’s ok. She might be your sister, but she is my friend. I honestly don’t know which of us has it worse, most days.” 

Akane squeezes Ranko’s hand and smiles happily. “I think I do, Ranko. At least you can stop being her friend, I am stuck being her baby sister for the rest of both of our lives.”

Ranko blushes as she returns the affectionate little gesture. “I imagine you are right. I think I am the dumber one, I chose to be her friend, you were just stuck with her.”

Akane laughs and nods, reluctantly letting go of Ranko’s hand. “Since you suggested that I wear a cheongsam, I assume we are going to one of the traditional chinese restaurants? You were being awfully secretive, you know.”

Ranko winks and smiles. “A lady must keep some secrets, Akane. Otherwise, people will grow bored of her boorish nature and not want to pry to find the secrets that lay within.” She smiles as she feels the car making turns that she has come to know well. “But yes, we are going to a chinese restaurant that is run by some acquaintances of mine. Some of the first people I made contact with once I arrived here, honestly. Their Grandmother is one of the people that helped develop some of the medical techniques that are used on us, to be honest.

They break down into small talk about their weeks so far, each basking in the presence of the other until they stop in front of a quaint little restaurant that has a sign that proclaims it to be the ‘Neko Hanten’. It’s a small, two storied shop that fits in nicely with the surrounding business. The sign out front says it is closed, but the lights are on and the door opens as they pull up.

Shiro comes and opens the door to the car, Ranko’s wheelchair at the ready as a Chinese couple comes out of the restaurant to greet them. The woman is a true beauty in anyone’s book, well endowed with elegant features, her bluish-purple hair done in flowing waves. The man next to her is dressed in a long white Chinese style robe with a truly impressive pair of glasses perched on his nose. They both bow respectfully to the Lady Saotome as she and her date are escorted within.

Akane looks about happily, enjoying the rustic appearance and authentic feel of the place. “This is amazing, I never knew a place like this existed here. I feel like I just stepped into mainland China…” 

Ranko laughs and bows once more to her guests as they are escorted to a table. “It should, they are from a little, out of the way corner of China where even the central government tends to leave the inhabitants alone. I...Visited once or twice, while we were wandering. I got to know the people of the region very well. You could even say I was sure that I was going to die there, eventually.” 

“You didn’t rent this whole place just for us, did you?” Akane asks as she peers intently at Ranko.

Ranko laughs and shakes her head. “I Xian Pu if she knew any place that would be perfect for a quiet, intimate first date for two people who could be a bit awkward at times…” She is interrupted as the buxom woman who welcomed them comes over and cuts Ranko off with a devilish look in her eye.

“And I say, if Ranko-chan finally have too, too good person for her, then she come here. No trust anyone else take care of friend like should.” Xian pu says is heavily accented Japanese as she hovers at the shoulder of the laughing redhead. 

“Xian Pu, unless you want me to start using THAT nickname, can you please please drop the pidjin?” Ranko rebuts with a laugh.

With an eye roll and a dramatic sigh the Chinese woman smiles and bows to Akane and then addresses her in perfect Japanese. “It’s a pleasure to meet the woman who finally got our dear Ranko to exit her own personal closet. I am Xian Pu, and that is my husband, Mu-Tsu. Welcome, most honored guest, to the Cat Cafe. You will not need any menus tonight, you are getting a traditional dinner courtesy of us. We hope you enjoy, and please, do bring her here often.” Xian Pu winks and struts off. A blushing Akane quickly pulls her gaze back to a laughing Ranko.

“Don’t worry about it, she has that effect on everyone.” Ranko says with a smirk.

“I didn’t notice you staring, Ranko….” Akane says with a blush.

“Because I know what I would rather be looking at, Akane.” Ranko says with a soft, endearing smile.

Akane blushes furiously and finds her hands very interesting until they are interrupted by the first course arriving.

The meal proceeds in a relaxed manner, each course arriving just at the perfect time, the correct amount of pleasantries exchanged, and then Xian Pu is gone again leaving the two women to bask in the presence of the other.

By the time the meal finishes, the two of them are hardly aware of anything else, their eyes solely for the other. The occasional soft touches become more common and lingering, words spoken for the benefit of the other to hear alone. Laughter that seems more infectious, and a warmth that suffuses the both of them with a lightness that neither had felt in years, if ever.

When they call the dinner to a reluctant end, they are once more addressed by Xian Pu, her husband at her side and a step behind her. “The Elder wanted to thank you once again, most honored Ranko. The items were indeed where you said they would be, and we are in your debt.”

Ranko blushes and nods, reaching out to give Xian Pu’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It is I who will always be grateful. I am just glad that they were where they should have been, since no one was there to take them. If not for the help of your most honored Grandmother, who knows what would have become of us?”

Xian Pu gives a quick glance to Akane, almost like she is asking permission. With an amused little laugh Akane nods before Ranko finds herself on the receiving end of one of Xian Pu’s patented Amazonian Glomps. Soft words are whispered in the diminutive redheads ear before Akane finds herself on the receiving end of the Human Straight Jacket technique, executed by its creator. “You take care of them, both of them. They are precious, lost souls and this world would be darker without the two of them. Take care of yourself, and always trust in your heart.” Xian Pu whispers in Akane’s ear before she disengages, and brushes herself off with a blush. “Now, you go. No more making the lovey-dovey eye, is too too past time to spend time with husband!” Xian Pu says as she politely shoos them out of the Cafe.

“Have a good night, Shampoo. And take care. The meal was wonderful, as always, Mu-Tsu. Take care.” Ranko calls as Shiro wheels her to the car, Akane at her side.

Once inside, the two women find that one seat is more than enough for them as a blushing Ranko settles into the side of an equally blushing Akane, their fingers laced together. It’s a perfect ending to a wonderful night, one that neither wants to end, but they know that they are dangerously close to stepping over a line that neither is sure that they are ready to cross just yet.

It’s a very reluctant Ranko that bids a smiling Akane goodnight once they stop at the Tendo Dojo. As Akane slowly starts to back away, their fingers brushing against the other, it is Ranko who pulls her back in close and kisses her softly and with passion before letting her go. “Sorry...It just...seemed like a shame to let the night end without a kiss.” Ranko blushes and apologizes.

An apology that is interrupted as Akane leans back in to lock lips with the blushing redhead. “I couldn’t agree more.” Akane says as she slowly backs up, a happy look on her face as she takes in the gobsmacked expression on Ranko’s face.

Ranko clears her head enough to address Akane one last time. “Next week, make sure that you talk to my brother. I know he will want to talk to you, don’t let him scare you. You’ve got this, Akane. I wish I could see you next week, but the week after….We are going to do this again. As often as we want.” 

Akane blushes and nods, smiling warmly. “I look forward to it, Ranko dear. And I’m not scared of your brother. I have met him once already, you know.” She says with a wink as she sashays back into the dojo, leaving a flushed redhead to watch every step until she vanishes. 

“That woman is going to kill me….” Ranko says with a wistful smile as she lets Shiro close the door and drive her home. 

Sunday would be here all too soon, and they would have to pass the torch to the other, a routine and ritual that defined their very existence. Rarely had Ranko wished more that things were different, but at the same time, she knew it was for the best. Would it be fair to either Ukyo or Ranma to deny each the other? Probably no more fair than making herself and Akane bid each other farewell. No, they would beat this fate of theirs, they would make the most of the second chance that each was given. And together, they would repay the act of generosity that made this existence possible.

“Thank you, Natsume….” Ranko whispers to the night, as she often did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and taking the time to review!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this, and the little tidbits of crumbs that are dropped here and there…
> 
> My personal writing challenge continues! 
> 
> 7600 words in, out of 20k! Almost half way! I can do this!
> 
> I have Tuesday and Wednesday to write another 13k. I’m going to hate myself when I’m done!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	12. Broken Mirrors, chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma begins his week in the changed dynamic that exists between him and Ukyo, and the preprations for a formal discussion are laid out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Monday, June 29th, 7:00 AM. The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation.

Ranma sighed as he finished going through his sister’s notes from the week and rubbed the bridge of his nose before securing the sheaf of neatly written papers into the briefcase he kept at hand. “You have been a busy one this last week, sis.” He mutters to himself as he looks out the window as they approach the building. A slight smile comes to his face as he relaxes a bit in anticipation of his workout, and seeing Ukyo again. It might not seem like much time at all since they had last seen each other to him, but a week had passed by already.

In that time, she had met with his sister, and it would seem planned a group outing at some point with most of the women that were in her circle. Once again he could not help but wish that he could allow himself such indulgences, but that was not his fate. He had an image to maintain, for the sake of all of them. At least he could allow himself the one indulgence of spending time with Ukyo when it was not business.

But that did bring up the fact that he would have to have a talk with Miss Akane Tendo, to make sure of her intentions towards his sister. No matter how challenging their situation, or perhaps because of it, this was more necessary than ever. Especially if they were to think about taking the steps that his sister had outlined, and bringing them fully into the complexities of their own lives.

He can feel Shiro’s eyes on him as he looks towards the front of the car as they pull to a stop in front of the building. “It’s ok, Shiro. My sister is just proposing steps that will make our lives drastically more complex. In other words, nothing new from her.” He shakes his head as he waits for Shiro to open the door for him, his cane already in hand.

As Shiro bows to him outside of the open door, the most pragmatic member of their household has his own view to express on the matter. “If I may be so bold, Master? As someone who has served you and your sister for years, and have seen the growth of both of you I am confident in saying that these changes are for the best of all involved. Even the young ladies who could very well have their view of the world changed fundamentally.” He falls into his usual place behind the Master of the Saotome, only breaking his place to open the door for the young master of the house.

Ranma gives his ever faithful retainer a long look and nods. “Perhaps you are right, Shiro. I will make arrangements to formally speak to the young lady that has won my dear sister's heart, and see if I think she has the mettle needed for the task that lays before her.” He turns to regard the smiling brunette who is already waiting for him, a subtle break in their usual protocol, but one that he thinks he could grow used to even as his own heart seems to become a bit lighter in his chest.

Shiro drops back a few more steps, watching with hidden approving eyes as his young lord meets with one of the two women who have changed their lives in such fundamental and important ways. With a subtle nod to the young lady that she returns with a brilliant smile he returns to the car to make a report to Mrs. Watanabe, confident that Nabiki would approve of how things were going.

Ranma’s strides lengthen just a tad, walking a bit more briskly than is normal for the reserved, stately young man as he closes the distance with a smiling Ukyo. “Hello, Miss Kuonji, it is a pleasant surprise to see you waiting here.” He greets her as he rests his hands on the head of his cane.

“I thought that a bit of a change was due, Ranma. Let's get you changed and we can discuss some thoughts I have had on your therapy going forward?” She asks as she starts to lead him towards the changing rooms, very aware of his eyes on her. It was something that had sent a thrill up her spine for some time now, but the heat that seemed to pool in her body was a new and pleasant occurrence. One that she had to admit she could get used to.

It was with some measure of reluctance that Ranma parts from his trainer as he goes and changes, studying himself in the mirror once he is done changing his clothes. He knows that she doesn’t seem to mind the scars that criss=cross his body, or the impairments that his condition have laid like such a heavy burden on him. He is all too aware that his own mind is at fault for most of the insecurities that he feels, only made more profound by the Japanese view on injuries such as his. That is why the path to rehabilitation was so vital, not just for him but for his sister. He takes a slow, calming breath then walks out of the changing room towards where he knows Ukyo will be waiting for him.

The way her eyes light up just a bit warms his heart and makes his breath catch just a bit, how the light streaming in through the windows makes the simple one piece swimsuit she is currently wearing seem so much more attractive how it hugs her tight muscles and gentle curves. Her mass of hair is tied up into a high ponytail, the heavy weight of it laying over her shoulder at the moment. He pauses for a long moment, letting the image burn itself into his mind's eye. Perhaps his sister was right. Perhaps this was worth the risk.

The laps in the pool seem to go much easier with Ukyo beside him, gently urging him on as he works through the routine she had set for them that day. They talked softly about little things, something that the pair of them hadn’t done before. When she takes his hand to help him out of the pool, their touch lingers just a bit longer than normal as they look into each other's eyes before breaking the long gaze as she leads him towards the indoor track. “I thought that we would walk for a bit, while I propose some changes that I have been thinking about, if that is ok with you, Ranma?” Ukyo asks while leading the way.

“I trust in your judgement, Ukyo. So, what exactly are these changes you had in mind?” He asks as they start to walk around the track.

“I was thinking of starting to do some trail walking with you, since getting you out in the sun more will be beneficial to your recovery, and with the progress you have made some short walks should not be a problem.” Ukyo says as she grabs two bottles of water from one of the nearby carts, passing one to him with a gentle smile on her face.

“I think that sounds like a plan I could work with, Ukyo.” He says as their fingers touch, and a flush slowly creeps over both of their faces. They each look away and continue to walk side by side, falling into an easy, comfortable silence.

Their session ends with Ranma receiving a massage from one of the experts that is always on hand there, and the young couple making plans for an outing together later in the week.

As Ranma walks back towards the car, Ukyo catches up with him and says softly to him. “Do tell your sister that I enjoyed our talk together, Sugar. She is an amazing young woman, and I hope that I can get to know her better.” Her hand on his arm lingers for just a moment longer, then she steps back as he reluctantly heads for the car.

He looks back at her one last time, a rare smile on his face. “I will make sure that she is informed, Ukyo. Thank you for your kindness today, and for spending some time with my sister.” He bows to her before getting into the car with a happy smile on his face, a fact that does not go unnoticed by Shiro.

He checks the time and reaches for his phone, knowing Akane’s itinerary from the notes that his sister always leaves. After a few rings, he hears her voice on the other end of the line, sounding just a bit flushed.

“Hello, this is the Tendo Dojo, Akane Tendo speaking. How may I help you?” She says as she towels herself off, having just finished her morning practice session. The number was not familiar, but she had a suspicion who it might be, from how prompt she had learned that Ranko’s brother was from their many talks.

“It is nice to speak to you again, Miss Tendo. This is Ranko’s brother, Ranma. I hope I did not catch you at an inopportune time?” He says as he shifts a bit in his seat, reaching for a bottle of water.

“Not at all, Saotome-san! I was hoping I would hear from you, to be honest. Your sister is an amazing woman, and I can say honestly I was a bit surprised when I met you for the first time at the dojo.” Akane says as she leans against the wall, holding the cold bottle of water against herself to help cool down and focus.

“Please, just call me Ranma. Miss Tendo, I was hoping that we could sit and have a talk sometime soon, about your future with the Saotome Dojo, and your relationship with my sister.” He tries to soften his tone, but he knows full well how he sounds to others.

“I will call you Ranma as long as you call me Akane. Miss Tendo always sounds so formal, especially when I do hope that I can spend more time with your sister.” She takes a sip of her water, glancing at her calendar. “My week is pretty open, actually. I am free today, Wednesday, and Friday this week. Other than that, I have work or plans with my family most of the week. Oh, and I am free on Sunday, but I know that is time you dedicate to spending with Ranko.”

“Indeed. I appreciate your openness with me, Akane. She speaks very highly of you, you know. She credits most of her progress on your influence in her life. For that, I owe you a great debt. My sister has lost so much because of the accident, I know that I, myself, can never make amends for that.” Ranma says in his usually formal tone, surprised at the soft laughter that comes from the other end of the line.

“She is a true joy to work with. Honestly, I think I have learned just as much from our time together. She has such a warm and wonderful spirit to her, she is indomitable. If there is anyone that can overcome any adversity, it is your sister. She truly inspires me, you know.” Akane says with a fond tone in her voice.

Ranma colors slightly and coughs softly. “Indeed. I see. You are very fond of my sister, I can tell. Then, you won’t have any problem meeting me, say, Wednesday night to discuss your future with the Saotome? Say, six o’clock? I can have the family chef prepare us something to eat for supper while we talk.” 

“That would be lovely, Ranma. Will you be sending your car, or should I come over on my own?” Akane asks as she makes a quick note on her calendar.

“If it is ok, I will send Shiro to get you. We can talk a bit on the drive over, I would like to get to know you better.” Ranma says as he makes his own notes.

“That would be perfect. Thank you for giving me this chance, Ranma.” Akane says with a happy lilt to her voice.

“It is I that will be forever grateful to you, Akane.” He says as they each say their farewells, and ends the call as they pull into the Saotome Dojo grounds. Ranma schools his face as he drops back once more into his image of the resolute and implacable heir to the family's school.

Not even the grinning mountain of a man that is Ryoga Hibiki can break that perfect mask.

Not like a certain young lady does without even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Another chapter down! Things will start to move rapidly soon, as the scars of the past are laid bare.
> 
> 2100 words closer to my goal, one that I don’t think I will make (I’m currently at about 13000 words in four days, losing Sunday and most of Monday didn’t help with meeting my target, but that is life and family for you)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! It’s good to know that this story has finally found an audience (And the fact I am a better writer seems to help as well!)
> 
> Till next time,   
> Stay Frosty!


	13. Broken Mirrors, chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma and Akane have a heart to heart, and the path ahead is starting to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Wednesday, July 1st 5:30 PM. The Tendo Dojo

Akane was nervous. She was going to formally meet the brother of the woman she was dating, in a social setting. The meeting at the dojo was relevant, yes, but not like this. This was her one chance to really make a good impression, and she was worried she was going to blow it. The smirking face of her sister, Nabiki, was not helping at the moment.

“Seriously, don’t you have a husband to make miserable, Nabiki?” Akane asks for the dozenth time as she continues to fidget with the fit of her kimono. Her sister had insisted that she wear the nice formal one, and while she couldn’t argue with the logic of it, she just was not used to wearing it. 

“But Akane-chan, I’m your sister, I should be here to support you when you are going to such lengths to impress the family of your girlfriend.” Nabiki says as she almost hides her amused smile.

“...I still get the feeling you find all of this way too amusing, Nabiki.” Akane says crossly as she changes her hairdo for the third time. “Shouldn’t you be making plans for the girls night you said you wanted to take charge of, anyhow?”

“Oh, I finished that already. I know all the best people, after all. So I have the perfect place for a nice quiet get together for all the ladies that matter.” She says with an amused little smirk.

“...Somehow that makes me even more nervous.” Akane deadpans.

“Sister dear! Do you doubt my intentions?” Nabiki says while blinking innocently.

“It’s not your intentions I doubt, Nabiki. It’s your sense of humor and finding amusement in my life.” Akane says as she settles on a hairstyle, only to flush as Nabiki shakes her head and comes over, holding out her hand for the brush.

“I want you to be happy. I really do. I know that this is not easy for you, any of you. Your all stepping into unfamiliar territory, and taking risks that you all normally avoid for your own reasons. I get that. I really only do want the best for all of you. The Saotome’s are not just my clients, they are my friends. You're my family, and from what I have seen of Ukyo, she seems to fit in just fine. Take a breath, and know that I will do everything I can to make this all work out for the best of everyone involved.” She leans down and gives her sister a hug before continuing to work on her hair. “It’s not always going to be easy, but the best things in life never are. Plus, I can’t let you be the only one who isn’t in a happy relationship now, can I?”

Akane sighs and looks at her sister in the mirror. “Okay, okay, you win. It’s not like I can argue with your logic, after all.” She fidgets a bit more. “It’s just that I really like her, Nabiki. I’ve never met anyone like her before. She was so very rough around the edges when we first met. Even more of a tomboy that I was when I was young, if you can believe that. Seeing her...It was like someone had taken a perfect work of art and defaced it? I don’t know if that makes any sense, but you could just see that she was amazing, that she had unlimited potential, and then the world tried to snuff it out. It was...So heartbreaking. I just had to make it better for her. I had to make her see what I saw in her.” She gives her smirking sister a pointed look in the mirror. “Yes, I know. I’ve got it bad. But, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve never felt so connected with someone before, almost from the get go. It was...uncanny. Almost like we were supposed to meet. I don’t usually go into the whole destiny and fate thing..But..This time? It sure felt like fate.”

Nabiki lets her sister speak her peace as she finishes working on her hair and appearance. “You do know that you cut yourself short, right? You are a caring, loving, wonderful woman who Ranko should be honored to get to spend her time with. And Ranma should be thanking you for considering becoming a part of his family like you have. Honestly, both of the Saotome’s are such hopeless, lost causes when it comes to their hearts. I’m just glad they found two people who are potentially more stubborn than they are.”

“So, your saying my hard-headed nature and the fact that I tend to bulldoze my way through problems is a good thing for once?” Akane teases.

Nabiki gently bops her on the top of the head. “All of the Tendo sisters have their charms and areas that they excell. I’m the sneaky, snarky money grubber. Kasumi is the angel from the heavens, unless you manage to upset her. And you, you're the unstoppable force of nature. I think all in all, we each turned out okay.”

Akane laughed and relaxed a bit. “Thanks sis.”

Nabiki gives her a gentle hug, smirking at her in the mirror. “Hey, I have to watch out for the useless lesbian in the family.”

“Hey! I have a girlfriend! I’m no longer a useless lesbian! I’m just a nervous one that is formally meeting her girlfriend’s only living relative. No pressure. It’s like meeting the parents and the siblings at the same time. No pressure. I got this.” Akane says as she psyches herself up.

“You’re going to do great, Akane. Just be yourself, and relax. In a lot of ways, the two of them are very similar. I’m pretty sure that a lot of what makes Ranko who she is is hidden somewhere in Ranma, and vice versa. Honestly, for how different their upbringings were, they are remarkably alike, it’s just not always evident.” Nabiki confides as she gives her little sister a comforting hug again.

Akane smiles and leans back into her sister. “Thanks Nabiki. You know, you’re not nearly as heartless as you let people think.”

“You know that’s going to cost you, right?” Nabiki says in a cold tone.

“All I’ve got is a yen right now.” Akane snarks back.

“I guess I can cut you some slack. I will just put it on credit for now.” Nabiki says with a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Your generosity knows no bounds.” Akane replies drolly.

“See, even my guerilla of a sister can learn!” Nabiki says with a grin.

“You’re pushing it, sister dear.” Akane replied  
.

“True, but I got you to relax, so I count it a win.” Nabiki quipped.  
.

“Ugh, you’re so..so…” Akane says with a sigh.

“Right? Perfect? Humble?” Nabiki suggested with a teasing tone in her voice.

“Nabiki. You’re so Nabiki it hurts.” Akane grumbles with a smile.

“Ahh, so all the above. Thanks, little sis.” Nabiki says with a wink as she steps back. “There, as presentable as I can make you. Seriously, just relax. Ranma will be stiff enough for both of you.”

Akane eyes her sister once again. “Is he really that formal all the time? If he is like that, what is this better half of his like? I mean, she has to be just as conservative and formal as he is, doesn’t she? How am I ever supposed to get along with both of them?”

Nabiki laughs and rests her hand on Akane’s shoulder. “She is a warm, loving, caring person who used a big enough sledgehammer to get through that rocky exterior to the good parts he keeps hidden from the rest of the world. You’re going to like her when you meet her, Akane-chan.”

“I hope so, Nabiki. I have been thinking about something related to work. I might need to borrow your persuasiveness if I am going to try to help a certain client deal with an issue of theirs. One that I would love to see them work past, since I think that certain therapies would be very beneficial to her, but… Well, I might be a bit… Compromised.” Akane sighs. “And she can be so very stubborn at times. How does she go from being such a perfect angel of a person to so..so very stubborn so quickly?”

Nabiki laughs. “Have you ever looked in the mirror, Akane-chan? I think I know who you are talking about, but what do you think you would need my help to convince her of?”

“Water therapy. She..Has a very profound phobia of water, but I think that it would help her both mentally and physically. I know that working through a phobia is a challenge. It is, after all, part of what I was trained to do. But, I don’t know if I should venture into this area. I already have a good physical therapist lined up, a recommendation from a co-worker of mine. I just...Don’t know.” Akane closes her eyes and sighs.

“Akane, if it was anyone but the person you are romantically engaged with, would you try this line of therapy without any undue hesitation?” Nabiki patiently asks as she looks to the clock.

“I would definitely broach the subject with them, without having to worry about bringing the big guns into play, yes.” Akane confides.

“Then, you already have your answer. Talk to her about it, and I will back you up if needed. Now, you should be waiting at the door, he will be here very soon. And Ranma is always on time.” Nabiki shoos her little sister along.

“Thanks Onee-chan.” Akane says as she gathers her little clutch purse.

“Anytime sister dear.” Nabiki says with a smile as Akane takes a breath and steps out to meet with Ranma formally.

“I can’t help but wonder who they suggested….I have an idea, and if so...This could be an interesting step forward. Maybe, just maybe...It will push things over the edge a bit. I think that might be a good thing, honestly…” Nabiki muses before she starts to get ready to leave as well.

Outside, Akane smiles and bows to the ever faithful Shiro as he meets her at the door. “Hello, Shiro. I trust you have been well?” She says as she walks alongside the family retainer.

“I have, thank you for asking Mistress Tendo.” He says as he opens the door for her. “The Master awaits inside. Enjoy your ride.” Shiro says as he helps her in.

Akane settles herself in her seat, bowing and smiling gently to the imposing figure of Ranma sitting across from her. “Thank you once again for this opportunity, Ranma.” She says as she holds the bow in a sign of deep respect.

“It is I that should be thanking you, Akane.” Ranma says as he politely returns the bow. “You have done so much for my sister, and taken time from your schedule to honor my whims.”

“I would hardly call this honoring your whims, Ranma. I hope to be a part of your sister’s life, and thus a part of yours, for many years to come.” She smiles warmly at him. “It is for the best that we are on good terms, and that means having chances like this to get to know each other better.”

“Indeed.” Ranma says, but a ghost of a smile traces itself across his face as he relaxes just a bit.

Akane returns the smile happily, settling into the comfortable silence that hangs over the two of them while she waits for Ranma to speak next. They drive for a bit before Ranma once again looks towards her, a serious look on his face. “So, are you prepared for the challenges that a relationship of this sort will bring for both of you?”

Akane starts just a bit at the sudden question, but takes the time to think before responding. “Of course I am as prepared as I can be. I don’t know what all the future will hold for us, but I am confident that we can face it together, Ranko and I. If you are referring to what society thinks of us, then honestly I don’t care as it regards me. I have been out of the closet for years, Ranma. I don’t feel like I have any great debt to society that I have to pay by lying and concealing who and what I am. Do I hope that Ranko will be left off the cross of public opinion? Certainly I do. I love your sister with my whole heart, Ranma. But, unless she wants to be alone or to live a lie for her whole life, it’s something she will have to face. And I honestly think that, once again, it’s something that if we face together, it will not be a horrible challenge.”

Ranma studies her intently for a moment as he lets the silence grow pregnant between them then nods slowly. “I can see that. My sister has never chosen the easy path. She is stubborn and unwavering in her convictions, and doesn’t give in just because she knows it will be hard to accomplish.”

Akane laughs and nods. “That sums up her tenacity well. In that we are very much alike. I’m a bull headed wrecking ball when it comes to sticking to my guns to achieve the goals that I value. It’s one of the things that I find incredibly charming and appealing in your sister, you know. That tenacity, that unwavering spirit. How can I not stare into the sun of her resolve and welcome being blinded?”

Ranma barks out a short laugh. “Indeed. You have stated that facet of both of yours eloquently. I will warn you, stubbornness and tenacity are traits of the Saotome. Neither of us will ever give up on what we want.”

Akane nods and leans forward slightly. “I would expect no less from either of you. It’s one of the reasons that I think that this will work, you know?”

Ranma gives her a puzzled look. “And, how is that exactly?”

“Because she chose me, and I chose her. You think that either of us will let anything deter us from getting what we have decided we truly want? I would happily die for her, but I choose instead to live my life to the fullest with her. I want to see that stunning smile every day until the day I die, Ranma. I would count that a life well lived.” Akane confides with a fond look on her face.

“You two are so alike in that. It’s one of the things that she has said to me, as well. That she can’t think of a future anymore that doesn’t involve you.” He remarks as he leans back into the chair, studying her intently.

Akane blushes and looks away at that stark admission. “I will always do my best to live up to that, you know.”

“I know that. So, what are your intentions towards the Saotome school? Will you continue to learn and master what we have to teach?” Ranma smoothly changes topics.

“I hope that I can continue my studies under you and the rest of the masters of the school, Ranma. I want to learn all I can, and show that I am worthy of being a disciple of the school.” She says with stark honesty.

“Then, perhaps you will have to see what my sister can teach you. She was a far greater master of the true intent of the school than I was. Believe it or not, she is the image I will spend the rest of my days trying to achieve.” Ranma says as he fixes a suddenly silent and still Akane with a steady look.

“Then, I will do my best as well, to become a student worthy of learning from a master.” Akane says in all seriousness.

“See that you do. We are here, let us have a good meal and talk more about lighter matters, shall we?” Ranma says as the car pulls to a stop and Shiro opens the door to hand each of them out.

To say the meal was impressive was an understatement. The Saotome family chef was truly a master of their art, each course was perfect, balanced and well laid out. Honestly, it outdid even the cooking of Akane’s sister, Kasumi, and that was high praise indeed. Ranma did indeed turn the talk to lighter matters, friends, family and the goings on at the dojo. He carefully plied Akane with questions, getting a feel for the therapist as she did the same with him. 

As the night drew to a close, each was left feeling a bit more confident in the situation, with Ranma even almost smiling at one point. Akane counted it a victory, since it was the first genuine expression of what she was starting to see hidden away under his imposing exterior, that ghost of a smile from earlier aside.

Ranma, for his part, was feeling like this could work. Perhaps it would not be as daunting as it seemed, and they could take the risk. It put his own heart at ease, because he knew that if he didn’t approve of Akane, then he would have to give up Ukyo as well. And he could freely admit, that was not something he ever wished to do. Perhaps he was going soft, or maybe he was truly learning what it was to live? Only time will tell. Hopefully, when all secrets were laid bare the two young women would remain at the side of the Saotomes. 

Only time would tell, he thought, as he bade a good night to Akane at her home once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Whew!
> 
> Sorry about the delay. That was a lot of dialogue, and things at work and IRL have been a bit stressful as of late. Case counts in my area are starting to tick up, and a neighboring store had their first confirmed cases. 
> 
> Hope you are all well, and stay safe!


	14. Broken Mirrors, chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A therapy session, the Saotome's two worlds start to collide more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Wednesday, July 8th 11:00 AM. The Toho Center for Rehabilitation.

To say that Ranko was nervous would be an understatement. Yes, she could admit that her fear of water was something that she probably needed to work on, but it was justified! No, she couldn’t explain to them exactly why it was justified, but it was! It really was not fair that Akane had Nabiki gang up on her to persuade her. Honestly, Akane should be glad that she was her girlfriend, or else....

That said, the sudden blush and derailing of her train of thought at that particular revelation did wonder to mollify the ire and dread of the Saotome heiress. She might have squealed, but surely not. A Saotome never squealed like a love struck schoolgirl. Clearing her throat she glanced ahead at the looming building before her, seeing Akane waiting outside for her in a light yellow sundress. Once Ranko remembered that breathing was, in fact, important again she managed to compose herself before Shiro opened the door for her.

Akane approached the car, leaning down and brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she smiled that megawatt smile at her furiously blushing girlfriend. “I’m so glad that you decided to give this a chance, Ranko. I know that this isn’t easy for you, but if we can get this behind us, it opens up so many possibilities for us, both in getting you better and spending time together.”

Ranko glares a little at Akane as Shiro helps her into her chair. “And what are you right now? My therapist or my girlfriend?” She asks tartly before Akane leans in and dazzles her at point blank range with a warm, happy smile. 

“Sometimes, I am both. Like now, I want to see you get better, and I also really want to get to see you in a swimsuit…” Akane confides quietly before stepping back and accepting the handles for the wheelchair from Shiro. “Thank you, Shiro. I will take good care of her.” 

Shiro nods as he walks to the door, holding it open for them both before he bows to Akane. “I entrust her to your care, Lady Tendo.”

Akane casts an odd glance at Shiro before starting up small talk with her girlfriend as they walk towards the reception desk. “Is this your first time here, Ranko?” She politely asks as they wait for the physical therapist to arrive.

“It is. I know that my brother attends here, and I happen to have met one of the employees outside of her work-related duties.” Ranko says as she covertly glances about.

“Oh? Another woman? How scandalous!” She jokingly says, grinning down at the pouting face of her girlfriend.

“Yes, actually… Her name was…” She trails off as she meets the eyes of the person who was going to be helping them with her time in the water today.

Ukyo smiled and waved as she walked over. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today, Ranko! Wait, are you my client today?” She blinks and looks at the athletic woman standing next to Ranko. “You must be Akane Tendo, then? I’m Ukyo Kuonji, it’s a pleasure to work with you today.”

Ranko, for her part, pales just a bit as she buries her hands in her dress, suddenly feeling much more nervous about the session than she had before. Of all the people, it had to be Ukyo. Yes, she knew she could trust her, but with the situation they were in, it could be bad. No, it was going to be ok. She could do this. She took one slow, calming breath after another and pointedly ignored the worried glances she was getting from both of them. “I’m fine, just..A bit nervous about this.” 

Akane nods and leans down as Ukyo steps back, watching the two of them a bit. “It’s going to be OK, Ranko. Ukyo came highly recommended to me by my mentor, so I know that there is no one better to help us out with this today. Plus, you do seem to know each other.” She winks at the blushing redhead as she stands back up.

She starts to push Ranko towards the changing rooms, a bag slung over her shoulder as Ranko holds onto the small bag in her lap nervously, casting sidelong glances over at the brunette walking beside them. 

“So, can I ask how you two know each other?” Akane asks as Ukyo holds open the door for them.

“Certainly, if Ranko doesn’t mind? I can’t break confidentiality normally.” Ukyo says as she looks towards Ranko who gives a timid little nod. “I actually work with her brother, Ranma. We..Have had occasion to meet outside of work before, and I am just glad that I can help her now.”

Akane smiles and lays a gentle hand on Ranko’s shoulder. “Do you want me to help you change into your swimsuit, or would you rather Ukyo help you?” 

Ranko blushes even more. “I...can manage on my own, thanks.” She says as she looks away from the two of them. 

“Ok, we will just be waiting over here, then. When you are ready, call and I will come get you, ok?” Akane says as she gives a gentle squeeze of Ranko’s shoulder and walks off with Ukyo, talking about the session ahead of them.

Once they are gone, Ranko sighs and levers herself onto the bench and starts to change out of her dress and into the swimsuit. It was a one piece that Nabiki picked up for her. Luckily, the request for something conservative had been followed this time, much to her relief. Yes, she had plenty of other people that could do her shopping for her, but it was one of the things that Nabiki seemed to insist on doing herself. Sometimes, she really did feel like Nabiki’s personal life sized doll.

Normally, she would have welcomed the help of either of the women, but as things were now, it was just too embarrassing. She didn’t want her girlfriend to see her naked like this, and with Ukyo, it was embarrassing for a whole slew of other reasons.

Once she was done, she called out softly. “Ok, I’m ready Akane.”

Akane quickly comes and knocks on the door of the changing room that Ranko was sitting in before opening the door with a ‘I’m coming in.” Akane walks in wearing one of the same robes that Ranko had wrapped about herself, her hair damp from the shower. “I hope you didn’t mind, I took the opportunity to get ready myself, since I will be in the water with you.”

Ranko swallows hard and nods as she clutches the robe about herself more tightly. “Ok...I’m as ready as I will ever be.” She says before letting Akane help her back into her chair.

“We just have to rinse you off before we head into the pool, we have a chair ready for you in the showers, and I will handle the sprayer for you, if that is ok?” Akane asks as she wheels her towards the shower area.

Ranko nods and once again clings to Akane as she is moved and her wheelchair is moved out of the splash zone. The chair is a wheeled one, similar to her own but obviously designed with getting wet in mind. She mentally braces herself as her robe is removed before her brain temporarily locks as Akane does as well. What Akane is wearing is quite appropriate, but a bit showier of a one piece than what Ranko has on, with higher cuts along the sides and sweeping farther down in the back. She is brought out of her daze when Akane laughs softly. 

“I can model it for you later, if you like?” Akane asks as she blushes just a bit. As much as she found herself enjoying the shocked stares of her girlfriend, perhaps right now was not the best time. She laughed even more as Ranko almost mechanically nods slowly, blushing bright. Akane laughs as she blushes as well, leaning down next to her as she adjusts the water a bit and whispering. “All you ever have to do is state what you want, and I will see if I can comply, ok?”

Ranko’s mind breaks a bit as she finds herself nodding once again, pulled out of her stupor as Akane carefully starts to wash her off. Ranko sighs and relaxes into the slightly warm water, letting Akane do as she wishes. Once she is done, she is wrapped in the robe once more and taken out to meet the happily smiling Ukyo who is wearing her own very professional one piece. Ranko has to admit, she is glad that Ukyo at least has the proper sense of decorum about these things.

They arrive at the shallow pool, Ranko eyeing the water with a sense of dread and anxiety. Akane kneels down next to her, lacing her fingers into the tightly clutching hand of her girlfriend. “It’s ok, we are both here for you.” Akane says as Ukyo nods and slides into the water. 

“Ok, we are just going to sit you on the edge for right now with your feet in the water, ok Ranko? If it bothers you, we will sit you in your chair until you're ready to try again, ok?” Ukyo says in a professional manner, smiling easily. At Ranko’s stiff nod, Akane gently sits the tense woman on the edge with Ukyo there to help her steady herself. “Just close your eyes, and relax. Slow, deep breaths. There you go. Nothing to be afraid of. We are here, and you are safe.” Ukyo says in soft, calm tones.

Ranko for her part does as she is told, gripping Akane’s hand tightly as she can feel the fear roiling slowly in her gut, trying to drown out reason. After a bit, they gently ease her back from the edge onto a towel that was laid out, another warm towel wrapped around her as Akane sits next to her.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Ranko.” Akane says softly as she sits close to her girlfriend while Ukyo stands and watches them with a gentle smile on her face.

“I..I hate this feeling, Akane. I know I’m safe, but...It feels like I could drown at any moment.” Ranko says meekly.

“Just take your time, breath and then we will continue, if you are ok? Both of us are here for you, Ranko.” Akane says as Ukyo leans on the edge to smile at the pair. 

“It’s ok, we have all the time you need today, okay? We will take it easy, and go as slow as you need us to. Do you think you can come back on Friday? I know that I can’t get you weekly, but if we can do two sessions a week, I think we can make some real progress.” Ukyo says in that supportive tone of voice of hers.

Ranko bites her lip and nods. “I can do that.” She looks at Akane. “I..I’m ready to sit on the edge some more.”

Akane nods and helps her over, the two professionals taking care of the smaller woman.

When they call it a day, Ranko is clearly a bit drained emotionally and physically. As they wheel her back towards the changing room, Ranko reaches out and gently lays a hand on Ukyo’s arm. “I’m...Going to need some help changing. Please.” She asks as the two other women share a quick glance.

“Do you want me to help you, sugar, or would you prefer Akane?” Ukyo asks softly.

“N..No offense to Akane, but...Could you this time?” Ranko asks softly before Akane smiles and leans rests a comforting hand on Ranko’s shoulder. 

“That’s perfectly fine, just means I get the showers first!” Akane says with a wink and a final look to Ukyo, who just nods as she wheels Ranko towards the other set of showers.

“Sorry about this…” Ranko starts but is cut off by a smiling Ukyo. 

“It’s ok, sugar. So, this is your mysterious other half, hrm? Is it ok if I take off your suit out here, or shall we wash you off with it on then go change?” She says while smiling down at the dimunite redhead.

“In the changing room, please…” Ranko says as she reluctantly lets Ukyo take off the robe.

“You know, your scars aren’t that bad. They are in about the same shape as Ranma’s, to be honest.” Ukyo says lightly as she starts to wash the smaller woman off in a gentle, professional manner. She just gets a non-committal sound from Ranko before she takes her back to the changing room, helping her onto the bench before easing her out of her suit. Her eyes look over Ranko out of habit, stopping at a particular set of scars as her brow creases and her eyes narrow before quickly helping her client for the day finish drying off and back into her street clothes.

The two women stand side by side as an exhausted Ranko is driven off by Shiro, Ukyo casting a look aside at Akane. “She will be ok, sugar. She just needs to rest.” Ukyo starts, seeing Akane nod stil lost in thought. Ukyo clears her throat looking a bit uncertain, then presses on. “Ranko’s scars….It’s odd. They seem to be the exact same as Ranma’s.”

“Well, they were in the same accident, after all.” Akane says, giving Ukyo a puzzled look.

“No, I mean, they are the same. The exact same. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Ukyo says softly before shaking her head and heading back in. “I will see you on Friday for her next session?”

“Yes, indeed. I hope that she won’t be too worn out though. I think we have plans for Saturday night.” Akane confides.

Ukyo laughs and shakes her head. “I will make sure that she isn’t too worn out for her date. I also have plans for Saturday, so I will try to take it easy on all of us.” She waves as she heads back in, checking the details once again in the message from got earlier from Mrs. Nabiki Watanabe. “The Weeping Lilies Teahouse and Revue. I don’t think I have ever been there before… But, Mrs. Watanabe picked it out, so I am sure it will be great!”


	15. Broken Mirrors, chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko continues her therapy, and a very consequential night begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Friday, July 10th 11:00 AM. The Toho Center for Rehabilitation.

Ranko takes another calming breath as she is wheeled into the Toho center for her second session with Ukyo. Being around the water is still nerve wracking for her, a weakness that she finds hard to deal with, but until recently she had managed. No soaking in the furo or enjoying hot springs, sure, but it was manageable. Now, though… She wanted to get past this. She wanted to be able to enjoy all of her time with Akane, and that meant being able to go near a body of water bigger than a sink without having a panic attack. Yet another thing she had to thank her idiot parents for.

She puts on her best face as they enter the building, seeing Akane and Ukyo chatting together. The closeness they seemed to share already was a good and a bad thing. If things worked out, having the two women in the Saotome’s lives on good terms was a good thing. Now, if they didn’t work out it would be worse. And Ranko was now going to look at the petty little green eyed monster that was sitting on her shoulder whispering horrible things into her ear. Nope, not at all. Jealous of Ukyo, of all people. At one time, someone very like Ranma’s Ukyo was close to her, almost like a sister. Knowing what her idiot parents had planned, she was almost glad that things ended how they did. Almost.

Akane looks over, seeing Ranko enter the building and that megawatt smile is soon gracing her face. She turns to explain to her new friend, but Ukyo just laughs and points. “You better go see your girlfriend, sugar, before she gets here. I have a feeling she is feeling a bit out of sorts right now.”

Ukyo watches in amused silence as Akane hurries over, leaning down to talk quietly to Ranko and watching the expression on the diminutive redhead clear almost instantly, totally engaged in whatever the two of them are talking about. It was sweet, seeing how close the two of them were. Yes, it made her miss Ranma even more. And it might make her wish that the reserved, stoic of the two siblings could be a bit more like his expressive sister. But that would take time. Seeing how Ranko acted made her even more sure of her decision and resolve. It was going to work out.

Ukyo shakes her head, clearing her mind as the pair make their way over to her. “Hello, Ranko dear, are you ready for today? If you're nervous, it’s ok sugar. Trauma and fear are hard things to deal with, but they can be managed. It just takes time to teach your brain that it’s ok. Honestly, they are good things to have, just sometimes they are a bit too intense. Today, we are going to sit in the water on the steps, and just relax. We will take this slow and easy, and let you get used to it. Learn that it’s safe, that YOU are safe.” 

Ranko swallows and nods, looking at Ukyo and she sees a steely, unwavering resolve that she has come to know very well. “I trust you, Ukyo. Help me get past this, so that I can enjoy my life again. I’ve never let my fears or worries stop me before, so why is this any different? A martial artist's life is filled with danger. I might not be able to practice anymore, but I am still who I am, in my heart of hearts. I haven’t backed down from any challenge before, and I won’t start now.” She says, then blushes a bit.

Ukyo laughs as Akane rests a hand on Ranko’s shoulder. “It’s ok, sugar. Believe me, I know that nothing stops you Saotome’s when you get your mind set on something. Ok, let's get you ready and head for the pool. Nothing like sitting around and talking with a bunch of other girls to really make you enjoy your life, right?” Ukyo laughs as Akane starts to wheel Ranko into the changing area. “Did you want me to help you again, Ranko?” Ukyo asks as they walk into the main area. At the shy nod of the diminutive redhead Akane smiles and goes to change as Ukyo takes the shy Saotome with her to get changed.

A short time and a quick shower later the three ladies are sitting together at the edge of the pool, Ranko sitting with one hand in the water as they talk casually, letting her get used to the idea of being close to such a large body of water. 

The initial panic and anxiety is slowly fading as Akame holds her other hand and Ukyo watches her closely. Eventually, Ukyo slides into the water and moves towards the steps leading into the pool. At the worried look on Ranko's face, she gives her a gentle smile. "It's okay, sugar. Just try and sit on the top step with your feet in the water. It's going to be okay, we are both here with you."

Ranko looks to the side, at the smiling, supportive face of her girlfriend she gives a shaky nod. "Okay, I'm willing to try. Just don't let go of my hand, Akame.". She concedes and let's the two other women help her gently into place, her hand squeezing Akanes almost painfully at first.

Slowly, her breathing slows once more. The three women continue to talk amongst themselves as Ranko eyes the pool once in a while, her attention pulled back by a question or a gentle touch from one of her companions. After a while Ukyo looks at her, smiling softly as she asks “Are you ready to move a bit more into the water? Just so you are sitting in it on the step. One step at a time, Ranko. You’re safe, just relax.”

Ranko hesitates, then nods slowly as she looks at Akane who smiles back and gives her shoulder a reassuring little squeeze before they gently move the diminutive redhead one step farther down, both of the specialists watching her carefully. Ranko tenses, her breath catching in her throat as images of large, powerful hands holding her under water start to fill her mind, her hand reaching for her throat as she starts to panic, her eyes wide. The next thing she knows she is in a gentle, loving hug as Akane holds her close and gently strokes her hair, whispering soft words of comfort as the suddenly crying redhead clings to her like she is a lifeline in a raging sea.

“You’re okay, Ranko-chan. We are here for you. I am here for you. I won’t ever let anything happen to you again. Breathe for me, it’s ok. There you go, that’s my girl. Slow, deep breaths. You can breathe, you are safe. Let’s call it here for today, if that is okay with you Ukyo?” Akane looks to Ukyo with worried eyes as she cradles the scarred form of her girlfriend close to her. 

Ukyo watches them, then nods and smiles. She was half expecting something like this, it’s going to be a process to get her past this fear, to let her enjoy herself without the terror. She can’t help but wonder what happened, what trauma created this fear. At the same time, she is not sure that she really wants to know. What could instill such terror in the strong willed woman who she knew? “That sounds like a good idea. I was just about to wrap things up for today, anyhow. We all have big plans for this weekend, right? No need to overdo things today. I will talk to the receptionist and see what I can arrange for two weeks from now, probably wednesday again, if that works for you, Ranko?” At the meek nod from the clinging redhead she smiles and nods. “Ok, lets go get you cleaned up so you can spend some time together, hrm?” 

Ranko nods as she clings to Akane, blushing slightly as she clears her throat. “Akane...Would...You mind helping me change? I..Kind of don’t want to let go right now…” She says as she looks away, blushing brighter.

Akane looks at her, then her eyes soften and she smiles as a light blush crosses her cheeks as well. “I would be happy to help with that. I promise not to stare too much.” She says with a wink to the suddenly brightly red redhead.

Ukyo laughs as she gets out of the pool and shakes her head as she helps Akane get Ranko settled into the chair they provided for her. “You two are adorable.”

Both of the other women blush and look anywhere but at each other as the three make their way back to the changing rooms. A short shower later finds Akane and Ranko alone in the changing room as Akane smiles at the nervous redhead and without a word strips out of her swimsuit like it was nothing before casually getting dressed in front of the suddenly staring Ranko-chan.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before...And if I am going to be helping you, it seemed only fair that you should not be the only one exposed, right? Just...Don’t stare too much…” Akane says as she blushes and finishes getting dressed. “Ok, your turn Ranko. You okay?” She asks the still blushing redhead.

“Y..Yeah, I am. It’s fine, we are dating, after all...I just...wasn’t expecting THIS to be the first time you saw me naked…” She says with an embarrassed little laugh.

“Oh, have you been thinking about that alot, hrm?” Akane teases as she helps Ranko out of her swimsuit, doing her best not to oggle the buxom little bombshell too much.

Ranko blushes and looks away. “Why don’t you just take a picture, jeeze. Hentai.” She says, then looks back and winks at the blushing taller woman.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment, then break into gentle laughter, the awkwardness falling away with their easy laughter. Shortly after, a fully dressed Akane and Ranko are leaving the room, pointedly ignoring the grinning personal trainer that is leaning against the wall. “And here I was starting to think I was going to have to send in a rescue team. Are you doing better now, sugar?” She asks Ranko as she smiles down at her. 

“I’m doing better, thank you. I will see you later, ok?” She looks over her shoulder at Akane, who nods and starts to wheel her out. Soon, the pair of them are talking lightly among themselves, the tenderness in their expressions speaking volumes about the bond they share.

She watches till they get into the car and then heads back in to clean up and clock out so she can make sure that everything is ready for the party she was invited to the next night.

She still wasn’t sure who all had been invited, but she had a sneaking suspicion that someone was meddling. She shakes her head and smiles. Sometimes meddling wasn’t a bad thing.

Saturday, July 11th 6:00 PM, The Weeping Lilies Teahouse and Revue.

Ranko smiles as Shiro lets her out, seeing Akane waiting for her outside of the building standing and talking to a matronly looking older woman with long, brown hair and a very gentle smile on her face. She smiles at the pair of them as Shiro wheels her over, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of Akane in a casual kimono, not nearly as fancy as the one she had seen her in the last time. The time they spent after her session yesterday had done wonders in recharging her and relaxing her. They hadn’t done anything special, not really. A casual dinner, a long walk and a gentle talk about little nothings. She could freely admit it, she was in love with Akane Tendo.

Akane walks over, taking Ranko’s hand as she turns to the older woman. “Kasumi, I’d like you to meet Ranko Saotome, my girlfriend. Ranko dear, this is Kasumi Tofu, my older sister. I dragged her away from her brood for a few hours so that you two could meet without her horde being present.” 

“Oh my, Akane! They are not that bad, they are just a bit rambunctious, that is all. But your nieces and nephews are good children. They remind me of you and Nabiki so much when you were that age.” Kasumi smiles, then leans down to properly speak to Ranko. “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Ranko-chan. I have heard so much about you from my dear sisters. I hope you take good care of Akane-chan. She is a bit of a tomboy, but she is a wonderful woman.” Kasumi says as she stands and bows.

Akane blushes and looks away. “Kasumi! You don’t have to say it like that….” She bites her lip, looking around. “Speaking of Nabiki, where is she?”

“Oh, she is inside with the rest of the party. A nice young lady from her work and another friend of hers is with them.” She moves to hold open the door for the couple as they walk in. The atmosphere inside is soft and relaxing. Soft music plays in the background, and delicate looking geisha move about silently. A slightly taller woman with impeccable makeup and a beautiful kimono walks towards them, bowing fluidly. “I am Konatsu, the proprietor of this establishment. It’s a pleasure to meet the sisters of our dear Mrs. Watanabe. We will always be grateful to her for her assistance in getting established. Now, if you will come with me, this One shall show you the way to your private room.” The three follow after the graceful woman, swept along in the wake of her presence.

“This is amazing, I never knew there was a teahouse like this around here. It feels like we stepped back before the reformation.” Ranko says in wonder even as her eyes narrow a bit as she watches the geisha moving about the room, before her eyes go wide. She looks up at Akane, smiling slyly. “So, Akane-chan. Tell me what you see when you look at the women who work here.”

Akane blinks as she looks down at Ranko, then really looks at the women, her expression growing confused as she looks back at Ranko who nods and smiles, relaxing. 

“This is going to be an interesting night. I should thank Nabiki.” Ranko says as Kasumi gives the two a curious look.

“Don’t worry, I am sure that someone will explain it all to you when we are in private, later.” Akane assures her sister.

As the three enter the private room, those inside stand to greet them. Nabiki Watanabe is sitting in the middle of the table, wearing a dark conservative kimono of impeccable cut. Next to her is a woman she introduces as Natsume. The tall, dark haired woman bows respectfully, her eyes hold a certain aloofness to them. “Thank you for having me, I apologize that my sister was not able to make it tonight, Kurumi is..Feeling a bit under the weather today.” 

Nabiki laughs and grins at the reserved woman. “It was that all you can eat buffet place that opened, wasn’t it? She just had to go and try to win the years worth of meal coupons…”

Natsume sighs and nods. “And she was close to winning, too. I am sure I will hear about it for the rest of the year.”

Ranko blinks and looks at her closely, then relaxes a bit. “It’s very nice to meet you, Natsume. I am sorry for staring, I knew another Natsume at one time.” She bows respectfully to the older woman, who just shakes her head. 

“It’s fine, you must be Ranko Saotome, then? Nabiki speaks fondly of you and your brother. Thank you for putting up with her antics.” She bows smoothly to the suddenly amused Ranko who casts a wicked grin Nabiki’s way.

“It was one time, Natsume. One time. Will you ever let it go?” Nabiki grouses.

“As soon as you pay for Kurumi’s meals for a month.” Natsume counters.

“Ok...You win. I can handle your ribbing, your sister would bankrupt me.” Nabiki says, then smiles as someone enters the room behind them. “Oh, perfect timing! Ladies, I would like you to meet Ukyo Kuonji. The last member of our little group tonight.”

The ladies look at the suddenly blushing woman who is smiling warmly at Akane and Ranko. “Imagine seeing you two here, sugar. I guess we all had the same plans?”

Several sets of eyes turn to regard the smiling face of one Nabiki Watanabe.

“This is going to be such a fun night!” Nabiki says with a grin.


	16. Broken Mirrors, chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night for the ladies at a very special venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Saturday, July 11th 6:15 PM, The Weeping Lilies Teahouse and Revue.

The night was proceeding fairly well, introductions and small talk was had all around as the ladies settled in, enjoying the company and the atmosphere of the Teahouse. Akane looks at her sister and asks her during a lull in the conversations “So, where is your sister in law? She decided not to come along? I figured you would try to drag her out, since all the rest of us are here?”

Nabiki laughs as she sets down her tea, nodding her head respectfully to the costumed and painted lady that had offered it to her. “Oh, Akiko doesn’t do things like this. And if she did, I am sure we would get to hear all about the psycho-sexual nature of this gathering, the underlying tribalistic meanings of it all, and how we are enforcing the stereotypes that society would make us live by.” Nabiki says with a smirk, clearly having been the recipient of such talks before. “Plus, you know with her condition, she doesn’t really like to go out and socialize much.”

Akane sighs and nods, then turns to Ranko and Ukyo to explain. “Akiko Watanabe is a prodigy in the fields of psychology and societal dynamics. She is a bit younger than me, but already has multiple doctorates. I’ve only met her a few times, but she is...an interesting young woman.”

Nabiki laughs at that and nods. “That she is, try having her for a sister in law. I was informed, at great length and depth, what my choosing of her brother as my fiance meant, in great detail.”

Akane blinks and looks at her sister while the others just watch the two of them. “And, what did you say to that?”

Nabiki smirks as she pulls out her phone and shows them the homescreen. It’s a picture of Nabiki and a rather plump, short gentleman wearing glasses and the most stereotypical office worked suit you could imagine. “I told her that he makes me laugh like no one I have ever known. Plus, he is rather good in between the sheets….” 

Akane blinks and pales at that. “Please tell me you didn’t feel like you had to tell his kid sister that last bit?”

Nabiki laughs and grins. “Of course I did. She, of course, had to make her own observation to that. ‘It would figure that you would base your choices on such primitive and unscientific measurements of the successfulness of a male as a potential mate.’” Nabiki says as she quotes her rather tight-laced sister in law.

The ladies who had not met Akiko, or had met her only in passing just blink at that before Ranko clears her throat. “As….interesting as I am sure it is to hear about the...Prowess..Of your husband, as I know him, I would rather not know more about that.” The blushing redhead says as the rest of the ladies laugh.

Ukyo grins and pats the shoulder of her diminutive companion. “It’s ok sugar, I imagine that you would rather comment on the endowment of the server we had, seeing as you bat for the other team.” She says, not able to resist teasing her companion just a bit.

Ukyo looks confused as Ranko and Akane start to laugh, followed shortly by a smirking Nabiki. “Did..I miss a joke?” she asks, looking around. 

Ranko wipes her eyes, then looks at Akane, smiling. “Did you want to tell her, or should I?”

“No, no please. You can let her know the secret to this wonderful establishment.” Akane demurs.

Ranko blushes and nods, not being able to shunt it to the more socially comfortable one, and instead having it left on her. She sighs, side eyeing her girlfriend who is still making sure that Ranko works on her social skills before clearing her throat. “You see, that was a man.”

Ukyo blinks, looking at Akane, then at Nabiki. “That….was a guy? But...that was clearly a geisha!”

Ranko shakes her head, looking at Nabiki. “Nabiki clearly knew the nature of this place before she recommended it.” At the confirming nod she sighs and looks at the stunned Ukyo. “That was a man, there are subtle ways that the body moves differently between a man and a woman, relating to bone structure and how the joints are built.”

Ukyo nods at that, knowing it is true, but still a bit flabbergasted. “And...Are all of them men?”

Akane lays a gentle hand on the blushing redhead's shoulder, taking over. “I don’t think so? Some are women, and some I honestly can’t tell. It is quite a different establishment. But, I think I like it.” She takes a sip of her tea and smiles at her sister. “Thank you, Nabiki. It was a lovely idea.”

Nabiki laughs and nods. “The revue itself will start soon, and I have sake being brought out for that. Plus, a variety of appetizers and finger foods as well. Konatsu is an old friend of mine, and it is her place. She has promised us the full Teahouse experience. Now, this is not like most of the other drag bars or such, this really is a high end establishment that just happens to have a very particular type of staff.” Nabiki fills in, as one of the painted ladies of the Teahouse tends to each of the ladies' teas.

The conversation breaks back into small talk for a while as the promised drinks and appetizers are laid out before the screen at one side of their booth is gracefully folded, revealing the main area of the Teahouse. Once all is ready, a hush falls over the area as Konatsu, the Mother of the Teahouse walks elegantly onto the main stage, bowing in a respectful manner to the men and women that are sitting in the various areas.

“This One welcomes you to our most humble establishment. I am Konatsu, the proprietor of our humble domain. This One wishes you an enjoyable night, and an unforgettable experience. If you are in need of anything, raise the fan that sits in the middle of your table, and one of our ladies will attend to you. Now, the One hopes that you find our most humble entertainments to your liking.

As she bows and sweeps off the stage, the other ladies look to Ranko who just shakes her head slightly, not saying a word. The screens at the back of the stage are removed, revealing the ladies who have been playing the soft music in the background and a young, slim Geisha who begins to perform a traditional dance to the gentle strains of the music.

Each act is carried out with a gentle precision, effortlessly whisking the audience back to the time of feudal japan when such performances would have been reserved for samurai and other people of power and importance. To say it is a memorable experience might be an understatement, and the knowledge that some of the women on the stage were men was soon forgotten, an unnecessary bit of information that neither adds or detracts from the atmosphere.

Once the performance is over, the matron sweeps once more onto the stage, bowing respectfully to her guests. “And thus our performance ends for the night. The ladies of the Tea House will see those that have not received one of our special invitations to the door, and we thank you for gracing our humble selves with your presence.” 

The screen is gracefully placed once more, granting the ladies their privacy as they continue to enjoy the company and the sake that has been provided for them. As they can hear the main area clearing, Konatsu sweeps elegantly into their private area, bowing deeply. “It is the hope of this One that you ladies are enjoying your visit to our most humble house?”

Nabiki smiles and nods “It's as amazing as always, Konatsu. It never ceases to amaze me what you have done with this place.”

Konatsu hides her face demurely behind the fan that she carries. “You are going to embarrass me, Nabiki. You know as well as I do that if it wasn’t for your assistance, and that of your wonderful husband, that I would never have been able to open this refuge.”

Nabiki smiles and shrugs. “I am just glad that it all worked out. The show was amazing, wasn’t it ladies?”

The other ladies give their quiet admiration as Konatsu bows and smiles softly. “This One thanks you on behalf of all those that reside here. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, the first course will be arriving presently.”

That said, she glides out with the same grace and poise that she has demonstrated all night. Ukyo looks at Ranko and almost gives her a pleading look. “You have to tell me that Konatsu is a woman, right? No way a man could be like that.”

Ranko shakes her head, glancing at Akane and smiling as she sips her sake. “A lady would never reveal the secrets of another, isn’t that right Akane?”

Akane laughs and nods, resting an affectionate hand on the shoulder of her smaller companion. “Indeed, Ranko. It would just be impolite.” she says before they both break into giggles.

Nabiki shakes her head. “Seeing two lightweights drunk already is a sad, sad sight. Am I wrong, Natsume?”

Natsume shakes her head as she finishes another cup of sake. “You are not incorrect, Nabiki. That the flower of youth has wilted such is a shame.”

“At least they are a cute couple while drunk.” Nabiki comments as Natsume nods and Ukyo just watches the antics of the others with an amused smirk on her face.

“Speaking of cute couples…” Nabiki says, turning her attention to Ukyo.

Ukyo blinks, looks around, then at Nabiki. “Are...You talking about Ranma and me?”

Nabiki laughs “See! She can learn!”

Ranko giggles and leans on Akane. “I’m not the only victim now!”

Ukyo waves her hands, making warding gestures at the grinning brunette that is hosting them tonight. “No, no, don’t even get started Nabiki….”

“But I bet you two are so cute together.” Nabiki coos, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Ranko snorts “My brother is a lot of things, cute is not one of the words I would use. He is so uptight and formal, I can’t see how anyone can stand him.” 

Ukyo gives Ranko an affronted look. “Hey! That’s your brother you are talking about! Shouldn’t you be defending him!”

Ranko ponders that for a moment, then clings just a bit tighter to a blushing Akane. “Nope! I don’t gotta! He’s YOUR boyfriend, YOU can defend ‘im now. Ain’t that right ‘Kane?”

Ukyo shakes her head as she looks at Ranko oddly. “You know you talk like a guy when you’re drunk, right?”

Akane laughs and shakes her head “She did it alllll the time when we started. It’s taken me this long to civilize her!” She grins down at her cuddling girlfriend, leaning down to rest her head atop the redhead’s. “But look at her now, she is so adorable!”

Nabiki laughs and shakes her head in amusement. “And this is why we don’t take these two drinking again…” She raises her cup to toast Natsume, who nods as they toast to it.

Ukyo shakes her head, watching the other ladies before letting out a laughing sigh. “I do kind of wish he was here, though….”

Nabiki laughs and shakes her head “You’ve got it bad, Kuonji.”

Ranko looks at her, narrowing her eyes. “If Ranma was here, I wouldn’t be though! You don’t wanna spend time with me?”

Ukyo blinks at that, then tries to console her little friend. “That’s not it at all, sugar. I just wish he could be here with us, all of us. No reason you couldn’t be here as well, right?”

Nabiki gives a quiet little hum as Ranko clings even tighter to Akane, giving Ukyo her best puppy dog eyes.

“The siblings don’t socialize together, one of the little quirks they share. Don’t worry, I am sure that Ranma will be more than happy to take you out this coming week, Ukyo.” Nabiki ensures her as the drunken couple continues to be much closer to each other than would be normal.

This continues on well into the party, even after Akane and Ranko have been cut off from the high quality sake that the others are partaking in. As the night grows later, the talk gets more animated and Akane and Ranko seem to get more and more lost in their own private little world. A fact that Nabiki observes with no little interest, especially as the night comes to a close, the ladies being bid a fond goodnight by Konatsu once more as they make their way out, the various cars and one limo waiting for their respective passengers.

“We will have to do this again, and sooner rather than later.” Nabiki says as she helps Akane get Ranko settled into the car while Shiro watches, the ladies insisting on taking care of the little redheaded member of their group themselves.

Akane nods and smiles as she climbs in. “Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, Nabiki.”

Ukyo smiles and nods as she gets into her cab. “I’d love that, sugar. It was nice to spend time with you all, I can’t wait to see you all again soon!”

Natsume quietly bows quietly to the group then gets into her own car and heads for home, leaving Nabiki to watch the departing limo. “I hope that they will be ok, tomorrow is a big day for the Saotome. I hope that Ranko didn’t overdo it.” She says to herself before heading for home and her loving husband.

Inside the Saotome limo, Akane and Ranko are sitting side by side, their hands clasped lightly together with the redhead’s head resting on Akane’s shoulder. Nothing is said for some time, the two of them dozing a bit as Shiro watches them, before he quietly asks. “Should I take you home now, Lady Tendo?” When no answer is forthcoming he shakes his head, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he heads for the manor, calling ahead so that the staff would be ready for their mistress and her guest. Perhaps he was stepping out of line, but he didn’t see any great danger in this, as long as Akane was returned home before the appointed hour for the siblings to hand over their duties came and went. 

Plus, the staff and retainers had already discussed the matter, and decided that perhaps a little push was in order.

It was, after all, for the benefit of the Saotome, after all.


	17. Broken Mirrors, chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of choices and decisions is drawing ever nearer as the two couples become more and more intertwined with their partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors

Sunday, July 12th 6:30AM, The Saotome Residence.

Warmth. That is the first thing that passes through Ranko’s mind as she stirs. So warm. Wrapped tight in a blanket that feels oddly heavy, cocooning her in warmth and comfort. She could get used to this, honestly. She didn’t even remember having any of the usual nightmares that mar her sleep. To be honest, everything from the later half of last night was more than a bit fuzzy.

Still, spending time with Akane and the other girls? That...was honestly nerve wracking but awesome. She could get used to that. Especially spending more time with her girlfriend. That thought still made her feel giddy, and a bit odd. Like, butterflies were flitting around in her stomach, and a warmth spreading throughout her core.

She nestled back into the blanket that was surrounding her, then noticed some odd lumps sticking into her back. Her sleepy mind pauses, trying to figure out what is going on as she wriggles back a bit more, then feels the blanket shift, a gentle pressure tightening across her stomach.

Her eyes go wide as she slowly turns her head, looking behind her. Yes, just like her she thought. She wasn’t in bed alone. There was a very much asleep Akane cuddled up against her back, playing the big spoon to her little spoon. Ranko’s brain overheats for a moment as she flushes bright red, carefully lifting the blanket a bit to make sure that they are, indeed, dressed. Now, how they both ended up in expensive silk sleepwear. MATCHING expensive silk sleepwear, was something that she would have to have a little talk with the head maid about. A very loud talk, perhaps. But not right now. RIght now, not freaking out was in order.

No matter how very, very nice it felt.

Her mind and body freeze as she feels the warm presence of Akane shift ever so slightly, her arms tightening around Ranko as she is drawn back into the blessed warmth and comfort. Ranko’s mind does shut down for a minute or two when she feels Akane sleepily nuzzle into her hair, taking a very audible sniff of the heavily blushing redhead’s long lochs. 

Another minute, and a soft “Morning.” can be heard from behind her. Ranko swallows with some difficulty as she finds her mouth suddenly very dry. “M..Morning, Akane-chan. I...I hope you slept well?” Ranko says softly, blushing as she is hugged just a bit tighter. 

“I..slept very well, Ranko-chan. I..wasn’t expecting to wake up like this, though….” Akane says in an embarrassed tone of voice, shifting just a bit.

“Neither was I..and...we are dressed, if that is what you were wondering….” Ranko says with a heavy blush.

“That...was kind of what I was wondering, yes. So...Umm...Do you have any idea how we ended up like...This? Not that I mind. I..really don’t mind waking up like this. I would even say I kind of like waking up like this…. Ok, no more rambling, I’m going to be quiet now.” Akane says in an awkward tone of voice, drawing a happy little laugh from her equally blushing and embarrassed girlfriend.

“Well, I know we drank...A lot. And, I sort of remember getting into the car, and Shiro said...Something, but I kind of don’t really remember anything after that.” Ranko sighs and snuggles back, freezing when she realizes what she did. She relaxes a bit when the arms around her squeeze just a bit tighter, drawing her fully against the taller woman behind her. After a moment, she continues. “I would guess that Shiro and the rest of the staff are conspiring against us, though. I know I’ve been bathed, dressed, and placed into bed with my wonderful girlfriend….”

Akane laughs and nuzzles gently into the warm mass that is Ranko’s hair. “Yes, we have been thoroughly set up. Still, it’s not a bad way to wake up on a Sunday, is it?” 

Ranko freezes, remembering suddenly what day it is as her eyes seek out the clock. She relaxes a little, seeing what time it is but knows now that they can’t linger here. “We...really should get up. My brother will be arriving in a few hours, and...I have to get things ready for him. I’m sorry, Akane-chan…. As much as I want to just lay here with you, I can’t….”

Akane nods and gives her another gentle squeeze, then acting on impulse she starts to get up, leaning down and kissing the cheek of her girlfriend and watching how she turns even redder and freezes up for a moment. “Ok, I can understand. It’s the only time you two get to spend together, after all.” She pauses as she looks at her neatly laundered and folded clothes, then turns to look at Ranko who is now sitting up in bed. “Why is that, anyhow? I’ve always thought that was a very strange arrangement. Why can’t you both live here together all the time?”

There is the soft sound of a throat being cleared from the doorway as the head maid walks in wearing her usual dark kimono and her hair up in its usual tight bun. “Sadly, it is the arrangement that had to be made, so that the many duties of the Saotome could be carried out. They are bound to some rather archaic practices that are traditional, and need to be maintained. Surely, a member of an honorable and old house such as yours understands, Madam Tendo?”

Akane blushes and nods, relaxing a bit as Ranko breathes out a breath of relief. “Of course, it is just a bit unusual, in this day and age.”

The head maid nods, bowing slightly. “I am sorry for any inconvenience our ways might cause you, Madam. Now, if I can escort you to the dining hall, breakfast is served. Afterwards, when you are ready, Shiro will take you home. Thank you for taking such good care of our Lady, we do worry about her so.”

Akane laughs softly, walking over and helping Ranko into her chair. “It is my pleasure to take her into my care as much as I can. Truly. And thank you, I accept the generous gift of your hospitality.” Akane says as she bows.

The head maid gives the two a very knowing smirk as she leads them to a quiet meal between the two lovers, a warm smile gracing the face of the matron of the house. “Perhaps the Saotome can truly be saved from the fate that they have been given. Now, if only the young Master can make such progress with his lady.” she thinks to herself as she tends to the many details behind the scenes.

After the meal, the pair say their reluctant goodbyes, Ranko sitting and watching the car leave with a morose look on her face. “Chika, we need to tell them sooner rather than later, don’t we? Do..You think they will stay with us? Will..She stay with me, knowing the truth?”

Chika Sasami sighs softly, resting a hand gently on her young lady’s shoulder. “I think that they will come around. The tragic fate you two linger under is a heavy one to bear alone. We do what we can, but you both need more in your lives. If I may be so bold to say, M’lady? She is good for you, as Miss Kuonji is good for the young master. It would seem that fate can be gentle, even when it is so often cruel. I think, given time, the young ladies will come around and accept what is. You two must be brave, though. Don’t let it linger too long, or resentment is sure to bloom.” She takes the handles to her mistress' chair gently in hand. “Now, let us make preparations for your brother to arrive. You had best update your journal, you have quite a bit to pass along.

Ranko sighs and nods. “Yes, Chika-sama.”

Chika shakes her head and looks down at her ward. “You might be the lady of this house, but do not think I will not lecture you if you are being childish.” She grins and winks at her. “Perhaps your brother had best get to it, so that I have a proper little one to fuss over.”

Ranko blushes brightly and shakes her head. “You are horrible, Chika.”

“I do my best, M’lady.” She says in a serene tone of voice as she takes her young lady into the parlor.

Sometime later, Ranma sighs as he watches the car leave, heading for the Saotome’s secluded retreat high in the hills and low ranges of the mountains. From how the staff is buzzing, he can only imagine that his sister must have done something outrageous, or, as is more likely, was the victim of their scheming. Honestly, sometimes he had to wonder who really ruled the House of Saotome. The Lord and Lady of the clan, or the heads of the household staff. On second thought, perhaps it was best to not know. Probably better for his pride that way.

He makes his way into the study, pulling out the journal that Ranko had left for him, and starts to get caught up on the week's events.

A short time later, he pages for Chika, with a stern look on his face.

“I think you need to explain this, Mrs. Sasami.” He says as he looks at her gravely.

“What can I say? You two are taking your time when those wonderful women are left lingering. We just wanted to give things a little...Nudge.” She says in a serene tone of voice.

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, reaching for his cane. “I’m going for a walk.” 

“Do say hello to Madam Kuonji for me, Master.” Chika says as she bows her way out of the room.

His grumbled response is something that is probably best not repeated.

Monday, July 13th. The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation. 7:00 AM.

Ranma walked into the building with just a bit more spring in his stride, his cane striking out a shard staccato as he walks with purpose. As much as he enjoyed the chance to talk to her over the phone Sunday night, seeing Ukyo in person always filled him with a bit more energy. Perhaps his sister was right, and it was best to talk to them sooner rather than later. But such things should not be rushed, they were not even sure that things would last, after all.

No matter how much both of them wished it would.

The bright smile and happy bow that greet him as he walks towards the desk make the time he spent away from her seem like nothing, a trifling moment easily forgotten. The way her eyes light up, the little quirk of her lips, all the little details that scream ‘Ukyo’ to him make the hard work ahead easier.

He bows formally to her, the little smile that creases his lips ruins the stoic image that he projects to the world for just a moment. It's a private moment, a rare slip of the facade that is only for her.

The gentle smile he gets in return is the only acknowledgement that he gets, but it is more than enough. The two exchange pleasantries as they prepare for the day's exercises, finishing with a walk as has become their routine. He stands there for a moment at the end of the trail, eyes closed with her close to his side, their hands just barely touching. “I have a couple of trips I have to make, one this week and another in two weeks.”

Ukyo nods, a bit of a sad smile on her face. “I guess we won’t have much time together then. Will you still be able to make it to your sessions, though?”

He clears his throat, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “I...Was actually going to ask if you would like to come. With me, I mean. I mean, would you like to come with me on my trips? I know that the one this week is very short notice, but I..Only recently thought of inviting you. Sorry.”

Ukyo looks at him, a little smile on her lips. “Ranma Saotome, are you asking me to run away with you for a romantic trip, just the two of us?”

He coughs slightly, casting a look at her. “I...Might be. It would be you, myself, and Shiro, of course. Since I have to take the car around.” 

Ukyo thinks for a moment, then nods. “I will see about this week, I can’t make any promises, you understand. But, the trip in two weeks? I am fairly certain I can do that one. I do seem to have a bit of leave accumulated.” She laughs and shakes her head. “I am, after all, married to my job.”

Ranma nods, a small smile gracing his stoic face. “That you are. Something that I have benefited from a fair amount, to be honest.” He hesitantly reaches for her hand, relaxing as their fingers interlace together.

“I will see what my boss has to say. No promises sugar, but I will do what I can.” Ukyo says as she leans slightly against his side.

He hesitates, then draws her in closer, pulling her in front of him and wrapping her in his arms. He relaxes a bit as she melts back against him, a soft sigh slipping from parted lips. “I...could get used to this.”

She smiles, turning her head to gaze at him softly. “You and me both, sugar.”

Who leans in first to kiss the other, that is anyone’s guess.


	18. Broken Mirrors chapter 18: The Girl in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of tragedy begins to unfold, will the two couples survive the truth of the fate that the Saotome's live under? Or is the weight too much for two set's of shoulders to bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors chapter 18: The Girl in the Mirror

October 19th, Monday 6:30PM, The Kuonji Residence.

Ukyo stretched as she made her way into her humble little place, a smile on her face. It had been three months that they had been dating, but it was going well, she thought. She wasn’t able to go on that first trip he asked her to, but the next one made up for it. They had spent time together as a real couple, between his business outings. Even when he was away, he made sure that she was well taken care of. Honestly, he was going to spoil her if she was being honest with herself. They talked, held hands, and spent time together. He even kissed her, right before they went to their separate rooms. Honestly, if there was anything she was unhappy about she had to admit it was the lack of...Physical intimacy. They had kissed, held each other, even slept in the same bed. But, that was it. There seemed to be a line he wasn’t willing to cross yet. Not that she wasn’t tempted to try and make the decision for him, but he seemed so set on it for now. 

She grinned as she looked at her messages, Akane had messaged her again to make sure that she was still going to be available for the girls night next week. That was one of the other things she was rather pleased with. The one time outing had become a monthly thing, and it looked like it might even become more frequent than that. She had even met the reclusive Akiko last month for the first time, and had to admit, for someone younger than herself she really seemed to have it all together. 

Akane was also a pleasant surprise. She didn’t expect for the two of them to get along as well as they did, but it seemed that dating the mysterious siblings had managed to bring the two of them closer together as well. Honestly, in some ways she already considered the therapist like a sister that she hadn't known she was missing until she met her.

The two had compared notes a few times on the siblings, and neither of them had really made any progress, as it were. It seemed that both siblings were alike in that manner.

Another surprise was the invite she had received before Ranma left, looking more grave than was normal. She had been formally invited to visit the Saotome’s on Sunday, when Ranko would be coming. That was a first. Even the nights that she had stayed there on Saturday, she was driven back home before the siblings dinner. One of the many odd mysteries that surrounded the two.

As she read over the invite again, she was interrupted by her phone buzzing. A quick look at the caller I.D. and she answers it. “Hey Akane, always nice to hear from you! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Akane cleared her throat and laughed. “It’s not like I don’t call you often anymore. So, I just received something in the mail from Ranko… I was wondering if you had gotten one as well?”

“Would that something happen to be a super-odd invite to the siblings dinner?” Ukyo said as she looked over her own invite again.

“It would happen to be that, yes. I take it you were given one by Ranma, then?” Akane asked.

“Yes...And he seemed very nervous about it.” Ukyo confirmed.

“Maybe Mr. Stoic is going to propose, and wanted us all there for it?” Akane prompted.

“As...Nice as that would be, I think it might still be a bit early for that. So, I was curious….Is there still a hard line in the...Intimate...aspects of your relationship as well?” Ukyo hesitantly asked.

Akane laughs, and Ukyo can imagine the blush spreading over the other’s cheeks. “The fact that you ask tells me you two are at the same seeming impasse. It’s the 21st century, it’s okay for couples to have sex. Seriously! I love cuddling with her, she is so adorable, but….Sometimes it would be nice to feel like I can be more...Intimate...with her.”

Ukyo laughed as well. “Oh, I know what you mean. They both have wills of iron, or we are not nearly as tempting as we would like to think we are.”

Akane chuckled at that. “I think we should coordinate, come in our best and see what happens. We will talk more later in the week, okay? See if you can get any details out of your better half, since I can’t contact mine right now.”

“At least we will get to see them both on Sunday, though!” Ukyo added in.

“There is that….” Akane said with a sigh.

“You have it so bad.” Ukyo says with a laugh.

“Like your one to talk! I will catch you later, take care!” Akane says as she gets ready to hang up.

“Take care!” Ukyo said then hung up the phone call, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Okay! Time to go all out!” She said with a determined tone to her voice.

October 25th, Sunday 10:00 A.M. Outside the Kuonji residence. Halloween.

Ukyo fidgeted again, checking to make sure that her kimono was done properly. She wasn’t used to dressing up this early in the morning, and was frankly anxious about whatever was about to happen with this visit. It felt different somehow, like some unseen weight was pressing down on her. It felt, honestly, like she was about to be given access to some unseen, private world. And, in a way, she was. Akane and her had been invited to the sibling’s dinner, an event that each of them had only heard of, or seen the other arriving for. During the months that they had been dating, never once had either of them been made privy to this most private of aspects of their partner’s lives. 

Shiro was due to arrive any moment now, after having stopped to pick up Akane already. At least Akane had her sisters to drop by and help her get ready at this early hour. Still, and with hardly sleeping the previous night, Ukyo was as ready as she would ever be.

The car arrived right on time, hardly surprising with the ever punctual Shiro. When the car stopped and Shiro got out to open the door for her, she didn’t expect to see Akane and Nabiki inside, waiting for her.

“Good morning, Akane. Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Watanabe. I, honestly didn’t expect to see you here.” Ukyo says as she is handed in by the ever gracious Shiro.

“Good morning, Ukyo. Ranma, for whatever reason, thought it would be best if Nabiki was here today. I honestly don’t get it myself.” Akane says as she looked at her unusually quiet and reserved sister.

“I’m sorry Akane-chan, Ukyo, but I can’t say anything else on the matter.” Nabiki says with a soft smile.

Ukyo shook her head and settled in as the car started to move again. “It’s okay, it just makes me even more curious about today.”

Nabiki nodded, sipping from her mug of coffee. “It will be okay, just there might be a bit of a shock involved with everything today, so they figured that having a familiar face around would help.”

The two other ladies give each other a look, then with a shrug they dropped into small talk, neither really wanting to explore that statement anymore than they were already thinking about it.

Shortly, they arrive at the Saotome’s estate, the entire staff waiting outside to greet them, with a rather nervous looking Ranma standing at the top of the stairs.

The three ladies make their way up the steps, stopping before Ranma as the staff bowed formally, then after a moment, departed.

“Sorry about that, what with...Everything that is happening today, they wanted to greet you both formally.” Ranma says as he stands there looking more than a bit awkward.

“And what I am, chopped liver? Well, Saotome?” Nabiki groused with a bit of a smirk on her face.

Ranma gave her a long-suffering look. “You and I both know that all of us would have been lost without you, Nabiki.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m irreplaceable.” Nabiki says with a smirk and a laugh.

“You...are something else, that is for sure.” Ranma said before he steps forward, taking Ukyo’s hands in his and pulling her in for a gentle hug. “It’s good to see you. Thank you...For coming today.”

“Thank you for inviting me..Us..Sugar. Are you doing okay?” Ukyo asked, gazing into his blue eyes intently.

He smiled and laughed. “Not really, but I will manage. I’m just...Nervous about today.” He conceded as he took Ukyo’s hand and led her in, the other two following behind the couple.

“It’s never easy, being the odd one out, is it?” Akane asked her sister, watching the two.

“No, but they both deserve some happiness. All four of you do, and that is something you need to focus on, Akane.” Nabiki says cryptically as they walk into the study.

Ranma reluctantly let go of Ukyo’s hand to go sit behind his desk, as the other ladies found their own seats. At Nabiki’s prompting, Akane and Ukyo sit next to each other on the leather couch while Nabiki sits off to the side in one of the comfortable looking sitting chairs.

“So, I imagine you both would like to know why we asked for you to come here today?” Ranma said, looking briefly at them both before looking away.

Ukyo speaks up first. “I would, sugar. But first, is everything okay? You haven’t been yourself all week. You know, no matter what is going on, I am here for you, right?”

“I would like to know as well, and...I know that you might not have the same...relationship..with me that Ranko does, I am still here for both of you, if I can be of help.” Akane said with a gentle smile on her face.

Ranma sighed and looked at Nabiki, who just nodded as she looked at the time.

It was rapidly approaching 11:30. It was time, he couldn’t stall anymore.

“I...We...want to be completely honest with both of you, we want to tell you about what happened to us five years ago. How we ended up like we are, why there are so many little odd things about us, and.. Why we are both afraid that we could lose you both.” Ranma said gravely.

The two women look at each other, then at a silent nod Akane speaks up. “So, you are saying that you haven’t been honest with us before? That both of you have been lying about something. I would like to know what that is, because I have the feeling it affects us both.”

Ukyo speaks up at this point. “I don’t like lying, or tolerate it to be honest. If you can’t be honest and open in a relationship, then there isn't much to build on. That said, I’m willing to listen to what you have to say before I decide what I need to do. Nothing against you, Ranma...I..care deeply for you, but I don’t want to be hurt and lied to again.”

Ranma sighed, glancing at Nabiki who just nodded back to him, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

“Our story...It’s a very odd one, one that I honestly wouldn’t believe, if I wasn’t part of it. Nabiki and a very few others outside of our household know the truth. Oddly, a fair number of them are related to you, Akane.” He said as he steepled his hands. “Tofu and Kasumi Ono, Nabiki Watanabe, Akiko Watanabe and one Doctor Hans Friedman. Those are the only ones outside of our household that know of what I...We...are about to tell you.” Ranma said gravely.

The two women look at each other, then nod. “Tell us what you need to, Ranma. We...will do our best to listen and understand.” Akane said as she reached over and took Ukyo’s hand in hers.

Ranma nods, slowly standing and pacing back and forth in that slow, deliberate manner of his. “The first thing, I guess, is that there wasn’t an accident, not...Like what was in the reports.”

“What..do you mean, there wasn’t an accident?” Ukyo asked.

“I mean, it wasn’t a wet road in the dark that caused it. It was a fight between two beings. One of them was the girl we learned was Natsume. Not the friend of Nabiki’s you have met, but...A strange, oddly familiar young girl. The other, the only way to describe it was a small oni. A little demon that tore apart the car and killed my parents.”

Akane blinked at that. “You..want us to believe that you were attacked by a demon? That both of you were attacked by a demon that killed your parents?”

“I was attacked, yes. It destroyed the car and killed my parents...And almost killed me. Honestly, I should have died that night. I would have, if not for Natsume.” He said gently, leaning against the back of the chair.

“And...Where was Ranko in all of this?” Akane asked softly.

“That...is part of the story that I think I will have to let her tell you. She was not present for the attack, though.” He said, looking at them both.

“But, I have seen the injuries on her! They almost exactly match the ones you have!” Ukyo said, standing up and facing him angrily. “What kind of sick game is this, Ranma?”

He sighed and looked at the clock again. “Walk with me, I need to show you both something, then we can answer all of your questions.” He said, reaching for Ukyo’s hand, and sighing when she doesn’t take his. “Please, walk with me.”

He leads the way out the other door as Ukyo lets Akane take her hand, walking along behind him with Nabiki hanging towards the back looking sad.

They soon arrived at a small, ancient shrine and walked in. Inside, a reflecting pool sits in the middle of the floor, small pieces of glass littering the bottom of it. No, as they get closer, it seems to be small shards of mirrors. The pool reflects the ceiling in a hazy manner, wavering in an odd manner as Ranma slowly approached it, staring into the depths of the pool. One odd thing was the fact that Ranko’s chair was here, sitting by the edge of the pool.

“Take a look into the pool, and I think some of your questions will be answered.” Ranma says almost sadly as he moves to stand in front of Ranko’s chair, staring into his reflection.

The two women look at each other, then cautiously approach, casting worried looks to each other before they decide to humor Ranma, each wondering what kind of game he was playing, or if he had lost his mind.

What they see in the pool makes them both stop and stare for a moment.

Reflected in the pool is not the rugged, handsome visage of Ranma Saotome. No, who they see is the scarred beauty, Ranko saotome staring back at them with a sad look in her eyes.

Ranma reached toward the reflection of his sibling, as she seems to do the same. Time seems to pause as their fingers touch on opposite sides of the reflective surface, then it is no longer Ranma half kneeling there, it is Ranko reaching for her chair as she collapses. The other two women stare in shock at the sight before them, unable to process what they have seen. It is Nabiki who steps forward and helps Ranko settle into her chair, resting a hand gently on the smaller redhead's shoulder.

“Akane, Ukyo…. I’m sorry about this. My name Is Ranko Saotome, and...I don’t really belong here.” 

Nabiki looked at the three distraught other women and sighed. “Let's get you all somewhere you can sit and talk. I’ve..Heard her story before, and believe me. You want to be sitting down for this.”

“Akane… I…” Ranko starts to say, before Alkane holds up her hand. 

“Ranko...dear, you...can explain all of this, right?” Akane said in a strained voice.

“I can try. I..hope you both will be a bit more likely to believe me now….And...sorry about this…” The diminutive redhead says as Nabiki starts to wheel her back towards the study.

The other two women follow shakily behind, holding hands for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Finally! The big reveal. It has..Been a long time coming.
> 
> The next chapter will be heavy, I will warn you now.
> 
> Ranma’s parents were the GOOD Saotome’s.
> 
> Rankos….
> 
> They might have been crazier than canon’s.
> 
> Next! Chapter 19: Ranko’s tale.


	19. Broken Mirrors chapter 19: Ranko's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko tells her tragic tale of how one life ended, and another began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors chapter 18: Ranko’s Tale.

October 25th, Sunday 12:15 PM. The Saotome Residence. Halloween.

Ranko gives the two women in front of her a long, sorrowful look, then sighed. She seems to take comfort from the gentle hand of Nabiki that rests on her shoulder before she steps off to the side, letting the three other women talk with Ranko sitting in her chair behind the desk, a troubled look on her face.

“I...Guess the best place to start is the beginning. My name is Ranko Saotome, and I’m not from this world. I used to live in one that was like this one, but...DIfferent, in quite a few ways. The Saotome’s of my world were poor, or at least not nearly as well off as they are here. Also, they were...Unhealthily obsessed with martial arts. It was literally all they thought of, or at least all that dad thought of. Mom… She couldn’t have any more children after me, and I think that might have pushed her over the edge. When I was five or six, we set out on a training trip to make me the greatest martial artists in the world. Dad had a collection of strange books, scrolls, and maps that he had...Ummm...acquired… from various sources. Some of them were techniques, some were other things. I didn’t find out what some of them were until it was pretty much too late.” 

She takes a deep breath, accepting the cup of tea that is handed to her by Nabiki, then presses on. “I was raised as a boy, I didn’t know why, not until years later. I met a lot of people, but we didn’t usually stay in one place long enough for me to really make any friends. Dad thought that they would make me weak, and distract me from my goal. I think it was because dad was a thief and we were fleeing before we got caught.”

She takes a sip of her tea, looking into the faces of the women across from her. “I actually met your alternate in my world, Ukyo. She was my first real friend, and...She came with us on our trip. I didn’t figure it out till much later, but I think my folks kidnapped you. If not in fact, then in intention. I’m sure it was some part of their master plan, somehow. Maybe they thought she was a boy, or maybe it was because of their ultimate plan, I still don’t really know. I know they were really upset when they figured out you were a girl, at least til dad went through some of his scrolls and maps.” She shook her head and sighed sadly. “They were crazy idiots.”

She steadied herself once more, and kept talking, glancing at the two women from time to time. “We traveled for years, all over Japan, and then crossed to China. Dad seemed like he had a plan, somewhere we were going. I honestly wish we had gotten lost forever at times, but if we did, I would never have been here. Fate is an odd thing.” She said softly, looking into the confused eyes of Akane and sighed again.

“I am glad I’m here, I really am. I was doomed in that other world, sure to suffer some horrible fate. Trust me on that.” She paused at this point, looking to Akane. “Did..You want to ask me anything?”

Akane squeezes Ukyo’s hand, looking at Ranko. “Did..You meet a version of me...Over there?”

Ranko shakes her head sadly. “I didn’t. Doesn’t mean she wasn’t there, but...We never met. Ukyo, your alternate was like a sister to me. I was so happy to have met her, to have gotten to know her. Just like I’m glad I met you, and have gotten to know you both. I...Hope that you can come to forgive us for not telling you before…” She trailed off, as she looked into Ukyo’s eyes then sighed as she went back to her story.

“Our time in China was… Eventful. Yeah, I think that is the best way to describe it. Eventful. Dad was so driven, and Mom always chided us both if we didn’t do as we were told. It was never asked, mind you. We were given orders, and told to carry them out. All while Dad reminded us of how weak we were, how useless we were because we were girls, and how much better we would be if we were boys. It..didn’t help our self image, you know. I started to act more and more masculine, more and more over the top confident to make up for it. Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with me when you first met me, Akane. I was depressed, felt useless, and had this fragile ego that was ready to go off on everyone. I was a mess.” 

Akane gives a sad little nod, still clutching Ukyo’s hand tight.

“Anyhow...China. Dad was heading towards a place called Jusenkyo, it was supposed to be a secret training ground that had all of these little pools that were supposedly cursed. You fall into one, you are cursed to turn into whatever drowned in that pool. Sounds crazy, right? Well, turned out Dad believed in them, and had dragged us there so that they could finally get the son they had wanted, to carry on the family tradition.” She takes a moment to gather herself once more before carrying on with her tale.

“So, Dad decided that I was going to be the one, after much debate. How I needed to carry on the Saotome family name, and once I was cursed, I would have children with Ukyo.” She shook her head sadly, gazing at the pale women across from her. “They wanted to use a magic, cursed spring to make me into a boy so I could sleep with the girl I saw as a sister, and make lots of little babies for them. When we found out what they had planned, we were sick. We tried to run. Dad caught me, and dragged me to the pool that he thought was ‘The Pool of Drowned Boy’. Then..He held me in it. When I didn’t turn into a boy instantly, he just...Kept holding me down while Mom restrained Ukyo.”

Akane gasps, looking stricken. “Thats...Thats why you are terrified of water… Oh...Oh Ranko….”

Ranko nods, chewing on her lip before continuing. “That...is when Natsume found me. I was drowning, I knew I was going to die. I had given up struggling, just staring at my reflection in the water, then it was not myself I was looking at. It was a girl with long, black hair and blue eyes. She reached out, then then I was..Somewhere else. She said it was a place between the mirrors, between life and death, and that she had a proposition for me. She said she could save my life, in a way. She would tie me and one of my alternates together, and use that tie to save both but that there would be a cost. Only one of us could ever be in the world I would be going to at a time, and we had to share our time going forward. The longer one is there, the longer the other must be as well. She said it would slowly even out to a week for each of us, in time. I wanted to know why she was doing this, so...She showed me. I saw Ranma lying there, bleeding to death of his wounds, and some part of me knew that that was...Me, but not quite. I..I asked her what was going to happen to Ukyo. She just smiled and promised me that she would take her where she was supposed to be, so...I agreed. I mean, what did I have to lose? Half a life was better than none, after all.” She smiled sadly, looking down at her legs.

“The injuries we shared, as we shared our life force and time. What happens to one of us, happens to the other. So, when they worked on Ranma, they also worked on me. My smaller body couldn’t absorb the damage as well as his, so I lost the ability to walk, but we both lived.”

“What..happens when you are not here.” Ukyo spoke up for the first time.

“The other sleeps, I guess? I don’t remember anything unless it's something that invokes the magic of the spell. So, I was somewhat aware when we were being operated on, but other than that? Nothing.” She shrugged, looking sad.

“Why tell us this now? Why wait until now?” Akane says, still holding tight to Ukyo.

“Because we wanted to make sure that things were going to work before we told you the whole truth. Because we were scared of losing you both. Because it’s a secret we can’t share more than we have to.” Ranko answered meekly.

“Was it all a lie? How do we know that you are...you? That you are not Ranma, and this is not just some sort of sick joke?” Ukyo says, her hand clenched.

“All I can say, Ukyo, is you have to trust your heart. Only you can answer that question. Ranma wanted to tell you before this, but I...I hesitated. I wanted to make sure that things were working, and I know that it makes it harder. It makes the impossible even harder to accept, but it’s all I could think of doing.” Ranko answered sadly.

"How does this all work? Magic, you swapping places, all of this. How did this Natsume do...this." Akane asked.

"She is a mirror mage. She works magic through them. She said that she took two mirrors from my world and broke them, using the pieces along with water from the actual cursed springs to create this magic. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around, I'll be honest. She did warn us, though, that doing this could wake up magic in our world. She said it might take years, or it might never happen at all. I probably should have asked her more… but I didn't. She said when we need her again, she will be here for us, but we haven't seen her since that first month."

"As for how it works…. Every Sunday we approach the mirror, reach through it, and then the next thing we know we have swapped back into the world, unless something activated the magic before that.". Ranks explained, eyeing the mostly silent Ukyo worriedly.

"This...is a lot to deal with, sugar. I don't know what to do, what to think. I don't know if I can trust you, both of you. I just… need time." Ukyo said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Ranko nods sadly, looking down. "I understand, I really do. If you want to go home, Shiro is waiting to.take you."

As the two women rise, Nabiki steps.forward, pressing a card into each of their hands. "I can understand if you need someone to talk to, who isn't involved in all of… this. That is Kurumi and Natsume' numbers, along with mine and Akiko's. Take your time, talk about it, and I hope that you decide to give.them a chance."

Ranko holds it together until the two women have left, then she starts to cry, clinging to Nabiki like she is lost and adrift.

“It’s ok, Ranko-chan. I’m sure they will be back, just give them time. I went ahead and postponed your appointments for the next few weeks, we can go from there if it needs to be longer, okay? Lets go get you cleaned up and let you rest for a bit.” Nabiki says gently, pushing the morose young lady’s chair.

The car ride is silent, the two women lost in their thoughts until they stop at Ukyo’s. As she got out, Akane started to say something, only to be stopped by Ukyo. “No, Akane, not now. I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just...Want to go lay down and rest. I.. I will talk to you later.”

Akane watches the other woman walk away sadly, meeting Shiro’s eyes briefly before looking away as he drives her home.

The excitement of the weekend was gone, replaced with uncertainty and dread.


	20. Broken Mirrors, chapter 20: When in doubt, punch something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women seek a measure of control in their lives, and seek answers to the question that is their relationship with the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors chapter 20: When in doubt, punch something.

November 10th, Tuesday, 1:30 PM. The Saotome Dojo.

It had been a couple of weeks, and Akane had been miserable. Ranko had canceled her appointments, which was not surprising when you thought about it. She was giving Akane her space, and she appreciated it, but that didn’t make it any less lonely. 

She had not been back to the Saotome dojo until today, when she was relatively sure that neither of the siblings would be present. It was a Ranko week, so the odds were okay that she would not be around right now. After all, Akane knew Ranko’s schedule almost as well as her own, or so she had thought.

She hated how uncertain everything was right now. She had tried to contact Ukyo, but she hadn’t answered her phone. None of the messages she had left were returned. She could understand, Ukyo seemed to have some deep rooted trust issues, and she had to admit what was going on was sure to set off anyone. Look at herself, for that matter. 

Yes, what the siblings had done was questionable, on many levels. But, at the same time, if they had told them from the get-go? She wasn’t sure what she would have done. Maybe needed to take up residence in her own facility. Not that she hadn’t thought about it since that weekend.

After all, what sane person could believe what was going on?

She had been greeted at the door by one of the sensei’s, who had informed her that she was still welcome in the dojo anytime she wanted. Master Saotome had explained that she had been dealing with some personal issues, and that she might not be back for a while, but when she did come back, she was to be offered every courtesy.

She hadn't really known how to handle that, to be honest. On one hand, it was very nice for them to cover for her, knowing full well that she might never come back. On the other hand, did they really know her well enough to know that she WOULD come back, to seek the one bit of stability she knew in all of this? Training was the one thing she was sure of right now. There were no lies in training, no lies in the Art. Truth is found at the end of a fist, or so one of her old sensei had often said.

Today, she had come looking for truth, and she knew just the fist to find it at the end of.

“Is Hibiki-sensei available today? I was hoping to have a spar with him, to make sure I was not getting rusty.” She asked one of the acolytes. He nodded, and led the way to where the mountain of a man was just finishing up with a class.

“Alright, good job. Now, bow and get out of here. Have a good rest of your day.” He called to the group of mostly older people that were finishing up his class. He looked over, as a frown crossed his features for a moment, then he smiled and walked over, bowing to Akane, who returned it. “It’s good to see you back, Tendo. I was wondering when you would show up.” He turned to the acolyte and nodded to him. “Thank you for bringing my wayward student back to me. I will call for you if I need anything.”

Dismissed, the acolyte hurried off as the two looked at each other for a moment before Ryoga addressed her. “So, I take it that things have not been working out between you and Ranko-chan?”

Akane blinked and tensed up. “What makes you think that, Hibiki sensei? As you were informed, it was a personal matter.”

He nodded. “Oh, that is what I was told. I checked in on your family, since I know your sister. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t something involving them.”

She looked at him intently. “You know Nabiki?”

He shook his head. “I’ve only met her in passing. I was talking about Kasumi.”

Akane had a confused look on her face. “Kasumi?”

He chuckled “And there it is, the ‘How does this brute know my sister, and what did he do to her?’ look. Actually, I know her from Tofu looking after my daughter when she was sick when she was little, and Kasumi is in my tai-chi chuan class.”

Akane nodded at that. “I could see her enjoying the exercise form.”

He laughed. “Oh, she is in that class too, but I was talking about the combat form. It’s a good fit for her, goes well with the aikido she studies as well.”

Akane blinked at that, sure she hadn’t been as close to her sister for a while, but Tai-Chi Chuan and Aikido? What had gotten into her sister, she wondered.

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts as she looked at Ryoga, who was clearly waiting for something. “Sensei, I humbly request a spar. I need to think, I need to find the truth, and it’s the best way I can think of.”

He nodded, tightening the belt on his gi, as she did the same. “It’s about Ranko-chan, right? You are trying to figure something out, I can tell. I hope you two can settle your differences. You are good for each other.” He said as he settled into his stance.

“I’m not sure I want to talk about it right now.” Akane said, as her body tensed up.

He nodded, clearly waiting for her to make the first move. “I understand, but I am here to listen, as well. You are one of my favorite students, and Ranko is like a little sister to me.”

Akane nodded, then made the first move. A high punch, rolling into a mid block on his counter. They started to flow through the kata’s, each move part of a larger whole. Akane knew her form was off, that her responses were not on the mark, but she didn’t get hammered for it. Ryoga seemed to understand that she was not on her best today, and was letting her work her way through what was troubling her mind. 

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was thankful or pissed about it. What if he knew? What if he was part of it as well, like the others? But she didn’t feel any lies in his moves, any deceit in his motions. She relaxed a bit, as she stepped back and changed her stance. He raised an eyebrow, doing the same.

The next exchange was in Tai-Chi, the graceful flow of yin and yang. The ebb and flow of one of the more direct internal arts. It was, honestly, one of the best forms of combat meditation she knew of, and Akane was sorely in need of it’s balance right now.

She stepped abc, resetting between exchanges before she asked him a question. “Sensei, if someone dear to you had lied to you, would you be able to forgive them?”

He shook his head. “I don’t tolerate lies and deceit. Now, that said, you need to decide if you can come to trust them again, and find out why they lied. See if you can believe them when they say they won’t lie again. Relationships are built on trust, whether it’s between friends, family, lovers, or even a student and her sensei.”

“You are a surprisingly deep individual, sensei.” She said before she moved back in, attacking in the more direct, harder form of Karate.

He laughed, flowing into one of the soft forms, aikido as he fended her off and eventually sent her flying to land with a quick shoulder roll and back to her feet. The grin on each of their faces was infectious, the sheer joy in the Art a common thread that bound them.

“Make sure you tell Akari that! She seems to think I am a uncivilized lout who just crawled down from the mountains!” He said with a laugh.

Akane grinned and pondered that for a moment. “Well, you ARE a man. Big, hairy beasts that they are.”

He chuckled and shook his head, moving in to start the next exchange. “Not all of us can be delicate little flowers, student.”

She flowed into one of the blocks of Aikido, then applied a judo joint lock as she pinned him to the mat. “I prefer delicate little flowers!”

He patted the mat, signally her to release him as she stood and adjusted his gi. “Have you found the truth you were looking for, student?”

Akane stopped, realizing she had. “I have, sensei. Thank you for your wisdom.” She said then bowed deep.

He waved her off. “I’m just glad that you came to your answer before one of us got broken. Akari would be quite miffed with me.”

She laughed as she walked towards the changing room. She had a lot to do, and she needed to see if she could talk to Ukyo. She had made up her mind, but she still needed to talk to people, make sure she could follow through on her decision.

She was horribly tired of being alone.

Thursday, November 12th. 9:00 A.M., the residence of Ukyo Kuonji.

Ukyo glared at her phone as it flashed again. Another incoming message, and she had a good idea who it was from. Akane had been trying to get a hold of her off and on since that weekend, but for whatever reason she had stepped up her attempts in the last two days. This was the second message already this morning.

With a growl, Ukyo rolled over and grabbed her phone, typing out angrily. “What do you want, Akane? I don’t want to talk about it with you.” She glared at her phone, waiting for the response.

“Girls Night. Saturday. No siblings, no Nabiki. Just you, me, Kurumi and Natsume. The usual place. Let’s not let everything ruin our friendships, okay?” appeared on her screen. Ukyo grumbled, but decided if she didn’t agree, more than likely Akane would just keep trying anyhow. And, honestly, she didn’t want to lose everything.

“Fine. I see either of the ‘siblings’, Nabiki or even Kasumi and I am going to leave, though.” She sent back, then rolled over and ignored her phone. 

Ranma, of course, had canceled his appointments with her. It was almost a relief, in a way. Yes, she missed him. She ached for him. But, at the same time, what was real with them? With him? How could she trust anything? How could she trust herself? 

Those were questions she couldn’t answer yet, and she knew she needed to find answers to, for closure if nothing else. Like anything could go back to normal now. She knew magic was real, that there was a lot more going on in the world than she could fathom. She felt like she was being dragged into some crazy world that she couldn’t even begin to understand, and it scared her. 

She would go, she would hang out, and she would try to forget. Maybe then the aching hole in her heart would scab over. Maybe then she wouldn’t long to see those blue eyes, that smile that was only for her. To feel his arms around her, to kiss him just one more time. To maybe see what it was like, to wake up next to him.

Love sucked.

She gave up on sleeping, and decided to go for a run. It always helped her to clear her mind, to see things more clearly. Maybe it would help her today. She didn’t work today, so she might as well do something productive with it. Maybe it would take her mind off of everything, at least for a while. Nothing else seemed to.

So, she ran. It felt good, to stretch herself like this, she had to admit. To be free, even if she longed to have someone running next to her, or even walking. Maybe if nothing else she could see if Akane wanted to be a running partner for her. She laughed a scornful little laugh. The two women in ‘their’ lives, running and hanging out together. It was almost a shame that she was straight, that would show the pair of them, if she and Akane became a ‘thing’. 

She sighed once more.

Love really sucked.


	21. Broken Mirrors, chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo talks to one of her new friends, looking for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 21:

Saturday, November 14th. The Kuonji residence, 5:00 PM.

Ukyo stared at herself in the mirror. What was she doing? Why was she doing this to herself? She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was wearing the kimono that Ranma had given her, and it looked amazing on her. Of course it did, Ranma had money to spare. 

She looked in the mirror and closed her eyes. She took a long, deep breath and tried to center herself. Find her center, the calm in the storm. Breathe and relax. She could do this. Just Akane and the sisters. She could do this.

She almost canceled, but she still found herself in a taxi on the way to the Teahouse. She got out of the taxi and made her way inside, being greeted by the madam of the House, Konatsu. Their usual room had been held for them. Everything was the same except for who wasn't there. No sarcastic Nabiki, no sweet and gentle Kasumi. No shy and adorably awkward Ranko.

Ukyo tried to get engaged in the conversation, wondering how Akane seemed to be doing so good. How she could be so carefree with all that was going on, all that had happened.

All that they might have already lost.

She watched Akane and the hyperactive Kurumi leave the room, going off to view something or other. Honestly, she hadn’t paid any attention so was unsure what was going on. Maybe she should just leave, it was clear that she wasn’t in the right headspace for this right now. Maybe she would never be again.

“So, are you going to talk about what is wrong, or did I send the two happy people away for nothing?” Natsume said in that cool, calm and collected tone of hers.

Ukyo blinked at that, turning to look slowly at Natsume, who was once more sipping serenely from her cup of tea. Come to think of it, didn’t Natsume usually get the sake, saying it was the best she had ever had? “Excuse me, what do you mean?” Ukyo asked.

Natsume sighed and put down her cup, as she adjusted herself to face Ukyo directly. “It’s obvious something is wrong. It’s a girls night, and we are missing Nabiki, Ranko and Kasumi. Kasumi is not a surprise, she has problems getting away from her brood. Honestly, she probably needs more time away, but I digress. Now, Nabiki has been rather closed-lipped about what is going on lately. While that is not completely unusual, since I know she keeps a fair number of secrets, she has been more...Reserved..than usual. That leads me to speculate that something is going on. Add in your expression and lack of interest, and the missing members of our usual troop, and it leads me to conclude that something happened between you, possibly Akane, and Nabiki and Ranko.”

Ukyo looked away, flushed just a bit at how well she had been read. “Yes, Nabiki keeps a lot of secrets. Everyone keeps a lot of secrets, and lies about them. I honestly wonder if everything is just a lie right now.”

Natsume looked at her, her head cocked to the side a bit. “And, if they are? What then? It’s obvious you are distraught, so I have to assume that you both have suffered some sort of setback with Ranma and Ranko, and as you just said, it might have to do with trust issues. So tell me this, is how you obviously feel about Ranma a lie?”

Ukyo knotted her hands in the fabric of her kimono. “You wouldn’t understand. And if you did understand, that would mean you were in on it too. Are you. Are you part of the massive secret and web of lies that seems to spread from the siblings and Nabiki?” Ukyo said bitterly.

“Would you believe me if I said I was not privy to all the secrets that Nabiki keeps? That I have had no experience with either of the siblings besides meeting Ranko? And no, I have no interest in being told whatever secret lies between Nabiki and the siblings, it is not my place. I consider myself a friend of Ranko and Nabiki, even though I know that there are secrets I am not privy to. I would assume that they have decided to make you, and possibly Akane, privy to whatever grand secret that schemer Nabiki has been hiding?” Natsume said in that same cold tone of voice she usually spoke in, no hint of dishonesty in her gaze or eyes.

Ukyo nodded, and sighed deeply. “I believe you, Natsume. I just… I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Well, what do you want to do? Sometimes talking about it helps, or so I am often told.” Natsume laughed softly. “I’ve never been good at keeping any secrets, and I tend to not let things bother me unless there is something I can actually do about it. I leave the pointless fretting and worrying to my sister. She is far better at it than I could ever hope to be.” She said with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

With a resigned sigh, Ukyo shook her head. “I wish that things could go back to how they were before I knew all of...This. I want to just forget it all, and go back to my simple, boring, lonely life.” Ukyo said in a bitter tone of voice.

“Is that really what you want, Ukyo? Or is that just the easier path? Tell me this, the secret they were keeping, did they have to tell you with how things were? Was it a secret kept maliciously, or was there another reason for it? And why now, of all times?” Natsume gently presses, sipping from her tea.

Ukyo gave a resigned sigh, as she worked through what she could tell her without spilling the whole crazy story. “I...Really do wish that I could see them both the same way as before. And yes, I know it’s the easier path, but something about this should be easy at some point. And..No, if they had kept it a secret this long, I imagine they could have kept it a secret for a while longer.” Ukyo sipped at her drink, as she thought about the rest. “And it wasn’t kept maliciously, it was one that….Has a lot of impact on quite a few people, honestly.” She thought a bit more about the last question and sighed. “And now...Was because I think they wanted to get closer to us, let us into their crazy little world. And I ran.”

“It must have been quite a revelation, to make you flee from someone that you are so obviously attached to, Ukyo.” Natsume noted calmly, arching an eyebrow.

Ukyo laughed bitterly, as she took another drink. “It was. It...really changed how I see a lot of things, to be honest. It’s making me rethink a lot of what I thought I knew, and I’m not sure I like the answers I am finding.”

“Well, I have always found it was best to know the truth, instead of assuming things that are not correct. Believe me, we know that all too well. We never actually knew our father, Kurumi and I. We lived with our mother, until she passed suddenly. We were on our own in the world, and didn’t have much to go on to look for our father. But, we did what we could. That led us to Nabiki, oddly enough. Because we thought that Soun Tendo, her father, might be ours.” Natsume said while taking a sip of her tea, watching Ukyo’s reaction.

“What? Nabiki’s dad...Is your dad? How is that possible?” Ukyo said in a flabbergasted tone of voice.

Natsume shook her head “We figured out he wasn’t, but if we had confronted the family as a whole, instead of talking to Nabiki? Who knows what kind of damage we could have done?”

“And now you are friends with her.” Ukyo stated as she shook her head. 

“Yes, in a lot of ways Nabiki has treated both of us like family. She helped us find a place, and helped me get a job at her firm. But, enough about us. Do you think that they told you the secret because they were worried you would find out on your own?” Natsume said, as she noticed that her revelation seemed to have distracted Ukyo from the anxiety she had been feeling, at least a little bit.

Ukyo sighed and shook her head. "Probably not, not unless we spent a lot more time around them, in their very private lives. They had kept it from us for years, even before we started dating. And, I can understand why they didn't tell us before. I really do."

"Okay, then what hurt more then. The secret itself, or the fact that until now they had kept it from you both?" Natsume asked in her quiet, calm voice.

“Honestly...The fact that they had lied to us both.” Ukyo said, her brow furrowed.

“And now that you know, how do you feel about him?” Natsume asked.

“Confused. I...I miss him, just like I’m sure Akane misses Ranko. Do I...Should I just forgive him, forgive them?” Ukyo said, tears running down her face.

“I can’t tell you the answer, Ukyo. All I can do is listen, and offer what advice I can. You, both of you, need to talk about this and figure it out amongst yourselves. Find the answer that you both can be happy with, whether it’s to go back to them, or walk away forever. I think it’s a decision you both need to work on, together. And anytime you need someone to talk to, I will be here for both of you.” Natsume said, then sighed as she looked up as the sound of rapid footfalls precedes the return of the two others.

Natsume puts down her tea just before her sister latches onto her like an excited leech. “Natsume! You have to come see the koi ponds they have here! They are amazing! And they even have a small grove of sakura trees! We have to come here during flower viewing season!” Kurumi, her excitable little sister gushes to Natsume, then she blinked and nodded to Ukyo “You two are welcome to come too! I’d say invite more, but I heard that you two are not talking to the others right now, and I don’t know why but I was told not to pry because it really isn’t my place and I don’t really need need to know, I just want to know.” She gushes before her sister gently but firmly pries her off of her.

“Kurumi! You need to calm down. Please.” Natsume scolds her excitable little sister.

“Yeah yeah, jeeze, you're just soooo boring Natsume!” Kurumi said as she glared at her sister.

Their little interaction is broken up as the other two giggle at their antics, before Ukyo sighed and looked down. “Akane...I….”

Akane shook her head. “We will talk about this later, if..that is okay with you? I want to get some stuff off my chest, and I think you do too. We can talk, and we can work it out, okay?”

Ukyo took a deep breath, then let it out and nodded. “Okay. We will talk about this later, and decide what we want to do about it.”

Ukyo smiled as she became engaged in the conversation for the first time that night. Keeping up with Kurumi when she got a head of steam on her was a challenge, but it wasn’t the biggest challenge she had faced. She looked at Akane as she laughed away at the latest antics of Kurumi, and smiled herself.

Tonight was about friendships kept and developed, and unexpected support for what was coming ahead.

She would talk to Akane, and they would work this out.

Together.


	22. Broken Mirrors, chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and Ukyo have a heart to heart, and start to set the wheels of destiny into motion once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 22

Sunday, November 15th. The Kuonji residence, 1:00 PM.

Ukyo fussed about her house, tidying up, or so she told herself. To be honest, she was oddly nervous about Akane coming over to talk.

It wasn't that the two of them didn't get along. Quite the opposite, in fact. She was still nervous about the talk that was sure to happen. She had an idea of where she stood, but she needed to know where Akane stood, as well. If everyone else had a united front, they should as well it would make it so that they could feel like they were equal partners in whatever lay ahead, regardless of what happened next 

That sense of control was necessary, regardless of what they chose to do next. No more being dragged or led along. Regardless of what they decided, they would be an active part of their own lives from now on.

She jumped at the sound of her doorbell, as she took a moment to collect herself before she walked over and opened the door for her guest. Akane Tendo smiled nervously, holding a pair of bags.

"Kasumi insisted on my bringing some food. Takoyaki and mochi, home made of course. And rice balls, but I made those so hopefully they are edible." Akane said as she smiled awkwardly. "Can...I come in?". She asked after a moment.

Ukyo linked and blushed as she moved aside. "Of course, I'm so sorry.". She said as Akane bowed back, a soft smile on her lips.

"It's okay, I understand. Thank you for having me.". Akane said as she took off her shoes and slipped into the guest slippers before she followed Ukyo into the main room.

Ukyo laughed nervously as she fetched plates, chopsticks, and drinks for the two women. "Sorry I didn't have anything ready for us."

Akane finished laying out the spread she had brought and laughed. "It's okay, Kasumi came over to make sure I was okay and figured that we didn't need to worry about more. I didn't tell her anything but that I was going to see you when she asked what I was doing today." Akane quickly explained.

Ukyo laughed softly and shook her head. "I've already figured out it's basically impossible not to be mothered by your sister. I'm relatively certain she would see the Devil on her doorstep, invite him in and have him docile and nice in a few minutes."

Akane giggled and shrugged. "You're not wrong." She said.

"So, how are you doing?" Ukyo asked as she poked at the food.

Akane sighed "Better, I think. I found someone to punch."

Ukyo Looked at her oddly, “You found someone to punch?”

Akane laughed and ate one of the takoyaki “Yeah, Ryouga, he’s one of the sensei at the dojo. ‘The first always tells the truth.’ it’s an old adage, and I thought it might help me sort things out.”

“Well… Did it? Help sort things out?” Ukyo asked.

Akane nodded as she regarded Ukyo. “It did, now the question is have you sorted anything out?”

Ukyo sighed “Maybe? I don’t know. I… I know what I want, I just… Don’t know if it’s good for me. I don’t know if I can trust them, and I will be honest… All of this scares me.”

Akane laughed and nodded. “I think being scared is a good sign. It means that you are taking all of this seriously, instead of thinking it’s some sort of delusion or trick. I’m scared too, but I don’t think running away will make everything go back to normal. It’s like the first time you see someone break a concrete brick, or walk a tightrope blindfolded. Any of the things that are supposed to be impossible to do, you have to consider them a bit more attainable after you see it done.”

Ukyo gave her an odd look. “We are talking about magic here, like, legitimate high fantasy magic. Not a feat of strength or will. Magic.”

“And how many of the ancient techniques seem like magic? Where did all the stories and legends come from, if not something someone saw? Maybe, at one time, it was all possible but we somehow just...Forgot.” Akane said, taking a sip of the tea and tentatively nibbling on a rice ball.

Ukyo nodded thoughtfully “You know you’re not the only one that comes from a family with a martial artist tradition, sugar. Mine is a long line of chefs and fighters. I know, an odd combination, but that is what my family is. I’m the black sheep of the family.”

“You come from a line of chefs? Does that mean you can cook?” Akane asked.

Ukyo shrugged. “We are okonomiyaki chefs, for the most part. I was taught to cook and fight when I was little, but I just felt a calling to help people. And that led me to Ranma, Ranko, and you.”

Akane nodded “Well, I am glad it did. You’re a good friend, Ukyo. And we need to settle this together. We both have to be in agreement, or it won’t be right.”

Ukyo looked at her sidelong as she took one of the takoyaki and ate it, a look of bliss on her face. “That...is just wrong. How can she make them this good?” She shook herself and addressed Akane. “Just because they are a pair, doesn’t mean that we both have to agree on this.”

Akane gave her a long look and sighed “Actually, it does. If one of them is left alone after this, I don’t think I would be happy. And I would be neither would you. For better or worse, I think we need to come to a consensus.”

“Sugar, it’s pretty obvious where you are leaning. And how can I deny you that?” Ukyo said sadly.

“Because if you are not happy or comfortable, how can I be? Take your time, I don’t think they expected us to take it well. We need to think this through, one way or the other. We need to be okay with our decision.” Akane said as she laid a hand on Ukyo’s.

Ukyo laughed sadly "Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't it be simpler? More normal? Less crazy?"

"Because they might be worth all of this?" Akane answered honestly.

"Are they?" Ukyo asked.

"I will hold my opinion. You need to figure out yours." Akane said with a smile.

"Maybe another girl's night… with your sisters… would be okay." Ukyo conceded.

"I think that would be a good idea." Akane answered.

Ukyo gave Akane a long look "You're channeling your sisters again, sugar."

Akane gave her a serene look "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ukyo laughed softly and shook her head, wondering for a moment how they were doing, especially since this was Ranma's week.

Ranma was tired. That was the best way to describe it. He looked over at Nabiki and sighed as he limped slowly back from the shrine.

“You know, you two are going to drain me dry, Saotome.” Nabiki said with a little shake of her head.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Mrs. Watanabe.” Ranma said as he diligently put one foot in front of the other, his cane a soft counterpoint on the ancient stones.

“You do know I dealt with Ranko this morning, and all this week, right?” Nabiki said with a shake of her head.

“If we are such a burden for you, you can always leave.” Ranma said darkly.

“And where would you two be then? None of the staff will say what’s on their mind when you two are in these kinds of moods. Honestly, we knew it was going to be rough, and that they would likely not take it well.” Nabiki said as she stepped forward to hold open the door for the brooding lord of the manor.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I know. I’m sorry, it’s just… I thought I would be able to handle her rejection better.” Ranma said tiredly.

“We don’t know yet that they have rejected you two. I didn’t come around right away, either if you remember. The whole having your entire world view shattered does that to a person, and I had the benefit of Natsume explaining what was happening after she called me out of the blue. They didn’t have her to help guide them all through this, you know. Just us lowly mortals.” Nabiki said as she tried to ease the anxiety of the dark haired brooding younger man.

He sighed and nodded. “I wish she was here to help us all through this again. I know it’s not any easier on Ranko, I have read her notes for the week. She won’t say outright how she is feeling, but… It’s just not her, if you know what I mean?” Ranma nodded in thanks to one of the butlers as he laid tea and something light to eat on the desk before he sat heavily behind the wooden edifice in his study.

“Oh, believe me, I know. You don’t have to deal with the woman who is lamenting her existence and the burden it puts on the woman she loves, who just so happens to be my sister who has been giving both Kasumi and I the cold shoulder as well. Like I said, we knew this was not going to be easy on any of us. We just have to trust in the fact that it is Ukyo and Akane we are talking about here. It will work out.” Nabiki said with as much positivity in her voice as she could muster.

He nodded heavily, and started to go through the papers on his desk, working his way through the first day's business as he had done for years now. He tried to lose himself in the routine, in the unchanging patterns that had defined their lives before the two women that they missed so much came into their lives. He almost succeeded, in fact. Until he noticed the memo about another out of town trip he had to take, one that would cut the margins on his return close.

“Is there any chance I can reschedule? I don’t want to risk not being here in time for the ritual.” He said as she looked at the calendar.

“I wish it was possible, but we have had to reschedule twice already. This is the best I can manage. I know that neither of you wants to risk throwing off the cycle, but there isn’t much that can be done about it.” Nabiki said as placatingly as she could.

He nodded as he stared at the calendar and then put it down with a sigh. 

“You are not usually this worried about having to readjust for a week or two. You want to make sure that each of you is where you should be if they come back, aren’t you?” Nabiki said with a knowing look on her face.

He coughed into his hand “It’s just easier on everyone if we keep to the weekly cycle, instead of having to take two two-week intervals to get things back to how they have been for years now.” He said as he looked at her intently, practically daring her to challenge his reasoning.

She bowed deeply. “Please forgive my impertinence, Saotome-San. I would never question your purpose and reasoning.” She said formally as she held the deep bow.

“You are impossible at times, Nabiki. Please, stop that. I don’t need anymore of a swollen head than I already have. Look, I’m sorry I treated you like that. You are practically family. You have taken care of both of us through some of our worst times, and we can never show you the proper gratitude. So, please. When I am out of line, I trust you to tell me. I know I shouldn’t snap at you, or anyone else. It’s just…” Ranma trailed off with a sigh.

“I know, Ranma. I understand. You really should set up new appointments with someone else, somewhere different, until we get all of this resolved. Ukyo would be very cross with you if she saw how badly you are letting your recovery lapse.” Nabiki said as she placed her hands on her hips. “Honestly, I'm having the same issues with Ranko, you know. I am about to call Akiko over to deal with both of you.” She said in a menacing manner.

Ranma paled a bit and shook his head with a dark little laugh. “Okay, okay. You win, you don’t need to drag out the pocket demon. She is good at what she does, but since she considers us family, she tends to not pull her punches. We really are thankful for what you do and putting up with both of us while we moon over our lost loves.”

“You know that they haven’t rejected you both outright, right? They would have told you if that was the case. Have faith in them and give them time. They care for both of you, Kami know’s someone has to. You are both way too high maintenance for me.” Nabiki said with a fond shake of her head.

He chuckled and shrugged. “Well, what do you expect? We are both attention starved, according to your sister in law.” Ranma continued to work through his paperwork until the beeping of Nabiki’s phone broke the silence in the room.

Nabiki checked the message, a smug little smile crossing her lips.

“What is it? What happened, Nabiki?” Ranma asked as he put down the current form.

In answer Nabiki held her phone out for him to see. It said “Girls Night, the usual place. Saturday, November 21st at 6:00 P.M.” It was sent to Nabiki Watanabe, Kasumi Ono, and both Natsume and her sister from the account of Akane Tendo.

“See? Don’t count yourselves out of the game yet. Now, I just have to make sure that I don’t have plans that night…” Nabiki said in an almost teasing manner, that she dropped at seeing the look in Ranma’s eyes. “Down, boy. I will let them know I will be there, and make sure that Kasumi can be as well.” Nabiki said as she set about making the arrangements on her end, a smile crossed her face as she could see Ranma relax a bit.

She knew that she had been right to have faith in her sister.


	23. Broken Mirrors, chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another girls night, another chance to consider what is truly important.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 23

Saturday, November 21st, The Weeping Lilies Teahouse and Revue. 5:45 PM.

Ukyo paced back and forth, just like she had been doing since they had arrived. Akane had thought it would be a good idea to arrive early and she had stupidly agreed. Needless to say, she had regretted that decision.

Akane sighed as she sipped at her tea. "Ukyo, why don't you sit down? You're just going to wear yourself out at the rate you are going. Take a breath, sit and enjoy some of the tea that Madam Konatsu brought for us. It is rather good."

Ukyo stopped pacing and looked at Akane "Sugar, I don't know if I can do this. What if they try to pressure me? What if they are mad or disappointed in me?". She sighed and started pacing again until Akane sighed, stood up and gently forced Ukyo to stop and sit.

"You need to relax, okay? You know they are not going to do any of that. They are our friends, Ukyo. Friends that we haven't seen in a while. We are going to sit, talk, have fun and reconnect. That's all. So, take a deep breath." Akane said in a fondly exasperated tone of voice.

Ukyo fixed her with a look and flopped down in a very unladylike way as she accepted the cup of tea that Akane offered. She took a desultory sip at first, then let out a happy little sigh as she took another. “This...Is really good.” She conceded.

Akane nodded sagely and took another sip. “It’s also a calming herbal blend. Not that I think either of us might be a bundle of nerves.” She said with a wink, as she drew a laugh from Ukyo.

“Okay, okay. So I’m nervous, sugar.” Ukyo said as she took another sip.

“You’re not the only one, you know. I don’t know how things will play out, and you still need to figure out what you want. I will continue to hold my tongue until you do, so take your time.” Akane said as she took another sip of her tea.

Ukyo laughed softly as she settled herself a bit more comfortably. “Is that part of the reason you wanted to be here early, hun? So that we could both settle a bit?”

Akane nodded sheepishly as she composed herself. “We are going to do this together, one way or another Ukyo. And if that means we show up early to events so that we don’t LOOK like a bundle of nerves, well, then that is what we do.”

Ukyo looked at Akane and chuckled as she shook her head. “You really have been around Nabiki too much, sugar.”

Akane smirked and shrugged as they heard a couple of voices approaching them down the hall.

“I swear, I am never riding with you two again if you let Kurumi drive again, Natsume.” Nabiki said in an aggravated tone of voice.

“Hey! We got here in one piece!” Kurumi said energetically.

“Somehow” Natsume added drolly.

“Hey! I’m a good driver! It’s the rest of them that need to learn to drive!” Kurumi said, with an audible pout.

“I think the claw marks on the inside of the vehicle from your passengers that don’t want to die would say otherwise, Kurumi.” Nabiki said as they entered the room.

“No one has died! No one has ever died riding with me!” Kurumi said in an aggravated tone of voice.

“Not yet, no.” Natsume said as she stopped and bowed to the other two women.

Kurumi bowed, then sat in a huff.

Nabiki shook her head, a warm smile on her face. “It really is good to see you two… Alive, and all.” Nabiki said, then bowed and sat as well.

Kurumi’s pout seemed to intensify for a moment, then she noticed the snacks already laid out and helped herself, her mood instantly improving.

Akane and Ukyo bowed to the other three, as Akane gave Nabiki a curious look. “I thought that Kasumi-neechan was going to make it?”

Nabiki nodded as she helped herself to some of the tea. “She is just running a bit late, Ono had to take care of something, and the sitter was a little delayed.”

Natsume accepted the tea that Akane offered her, a rare smile crossing her usually stern features. “Thank you, Akane. I hope you both have been well?” She inquired as she took a sip of her tea.

“Well enough, I think. End of the year is always a busy time for me, what with the stress of the holidays getting to people.” Akane answered.

“My job remains about the same, year round. Just less outside activities for my patients until the weather improves again.” Ukyo said as she refilled her cup, taking another long sip from it, and letting the warm, floral tea soothe her.

Nabiki nodded as she grabbed some snacks before the human vacuum cleaner could get to them. “I’m glad to hear that you two are doing well. Akane, think you will make it to the family Christmas this year? Kasumi has said she plans on going all out.”

“On one condition, as long as I can drag this homebody with me.” She motioned towards Ukyo who blinked and looked a bit surprised.

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Nabiki confirmed.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ukyo asked as she shook her head.

In unison, the two sisters looked at her and shook their heads, then grinned at each other and laughed softly.

“Ugh, sisters.” Ukyo groused in a good natured sort of way.

“Well, there ARE two sets of us here at the moment, so you, miss only child, are outnumbered.” Akane pointed out helpfully.

Ukyo shook her head and blew a raspberry at her friend, before the humor got to all of the women of the group. They start to chatter amongst themselves, and about ten minutes later Kasumi hurried in, looking apologetic.

“I am so very sorry I was late! Ono had to take care of something, so I was a bit delayed. I do hope I didn’t miss anything?” Kasumi said as she bowed deeply to all those gathered.

“Just us picking on Ukyo.” Kurumi chirped helpfully.

“Oh my! That’s not very nice, Kurumi dear.” Kasumi said as she gave Kurumi a look.

Kurumi seemed to wilt under the gentle gaze, and murmured an apology.

“And that is the power of Kasumi the mom.” Akane quipped helpfully.

“A most formidable opponent, indeed.” Natsume commented dryly.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side, Natsume-neechan?" Kurumi complained.

"Whatever made you think that?" Natsume replied.

Kurumi visibly deflated, at least until she was offered a plate of sweets by Akane. "See! Big sis Akane loves me!" Kurumi crowed as she tucked in, which only drew a shake of the head from Natsume.

"So, how are you coming along on your decision, Ukyo?" Natsume asked, and Ukyo winced at the curious looks she received from the oldest two Tendo sisters.

As Natsume noticed the reaction, she nodded and stood up. "Would you like to walk with me, Ukyo? I am sure that you could use some air, and when we get back I am sure everyone will be ready to order?". She said as she stared at her sister.

Kurumi puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "Fine, fine.". She started to read through the menu, as she pointed dishes out to the others.

Natsume offered her hand to Ukyo, who took it as she was pulled to her feet before trailing behind Natsume out the door, and into the courtyard. The cold, brisk air caused both the women to pull their winter kimonos a little tighter around them as they walked in companionable quiet for a time.

"I'm sorry for making things awkward for you." Natsume apologized.

Ukyo let out a little bitter laugh. "It's fine, it's not like it isn't on their minds too. Maybe I should just give them another chance."

"That is up to you, Ukyo. I'm single because I tend to over analyze everything. It makes me a good person for Nabiki's workplace, but a horrid person to date. I've been told that sometimes you have to follow your heart more than your head." Natsume said as she gazed at the small grove of sakura trees lingering under a light coating of snow.

Ukyo laughed and nodded. "Why is Kurumi single then? I've never heard her talk about anyone, and with how she talks about food, wouldn't they get jealous anyhow?"

"Kurumi dates, but they tend to think about paying to cover that appetite, and they have second thoughts. I've been trying to set her up with a chef I know, but it's been a struggle." Natsume commented with a shake of her head.

"How is that not a perfect match?" Ukyo wondered.

"He keeps saying he must 'Traverse the endless wasteland of food, and conquer the storm before he can create a divine dish worthy of her god-like tongue.' or something like that. It's food, if you cook it properly it's good, how complicated can it be?" Natsume said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Ukyo chuckled, "I come from a long line of chefs. Believe me, it can be."

Natsume shook her head before she turned to Ukyo. "If you want to talk, I will always listen and offer what advice I can."

Ukyo smiled softly "You are a good friend, Natsume."

"Thank you, Ukyo. I consider all of you family, you know. And I will always be here for you." Natsume said as she relaxed in the brisk air.

"Do you think I'm over thinking all of this?" Ukyo asked.

"I think you have an important decision to make, and you need to take whatever time it takes to sort it out." Natsume replied.

Ukyo chuckled softly "shall we head back in?"

Natsume stood and nodded "We should, if we want to be able to eat."

Ukyo laughed and nodded as she walked alongside Natsume to spend time with some of the people that she realized actually mattered to her.

Maybe she had really known the answer all along.

A talk with Akane later was in order, maybe with Natsume along to give them both a neutral third party to bounce ideas off of.

Ukyo nodded to herself as they walked back into their private room, not surprised to see Kurumi eating far more food than someone of her small stature should even be able to consider. But, these were her friends, the people she chose to associate with. Maybe that said something about her?

Something to think about when she was not with the rest of the girls.

Later that same night, in Los Angeles.

Ranma glared at the clock as he sighed. There was no way he would be back home in time for the ritual. Talks were going to take at least another day to settle out. It would have been better if they could have had this talk in Tokyo, so he would be closer to home. Unfortunately, the person that he had to deal with was a bit… Eccentric, was a nice way to put it. In this day and age, who didn’t travel? Eccentric millionaires, it would appear was the answer. 

He sighed as he looked out the glass doors and onto the balcony, wishing that Ukyo was with him here, that he could show her the sights of the city. 

He could only hope that in time they would come to some sort of terms, and that they could maybe return to something resembling the most normal span of his life since that incident five years ago.

Time would tell, and like Nabiki insisted, there was nothing else he could do for now.

He never had liked feeling powerless, but Nabiki was right. The ball was in the girl’s court now, and they would have to be okay with whatever they decided to do with it.

It didn’t make it any less lonely, though.


	24. Broken Mirrors, chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels of fate begin to turn again, acceptance and healing are the words of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 24

Sunday, November 29th. The Saotome mansion, 11:00 AM.

Ranma was pensive. He hated it when their rotation was disrupted. It literally threw all of their plans and careful scheduling out the window. 

He wasn't sure that it was any better, not having to reschedule with Ukyo and cancel for Ranko because they were currently not seeing them. A heavy sigh escaped the young master of the manors lips as he contemplated the situation again.

They had done what needed to be done, and there was nothing else to do but wait. In a bit, he would swap places with his sister, and she would have two weeks to think on the current situation, just as he had done. He just hoped that her mind didn’t go into the kind of places his had.

But knowing his sister, that would probably be as much of a challenge as it had been for him. Early on, they had both accepted the fact that they would be alone, that no one would share their lives except for the sibling across the mirror.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the last of the paperwork he needed to do finished and his side of.their shared journal put away until Ranko would take it up in just about an hour. He started as a knock sounded in the otherwise quiet study.

He heard Shiro speak from the outside "Master Saotome, you have guests. May I show them in?"

Ranma thought about that for a moment. He expected Nabiki to be here soon, perhaps she had brought along Kasumi this time. "Certainly, send them in please."

"As you wish,my Lord." Shiro said with a barely hidden smirk as he opened the door. Ranma didn't look up until he heard the door closed. Whatever Ranma was going to have said died unspoken on his lips as his eyes met those of the woman standing nervously before him.

"Hi, sugar." Ukyo said nervously as she fidgeted in front of Ranma, while a smiling Akane hung back. She cleared her throat as she gazed into the eyes of the man who sat stunned across from her. "I… we… expected Ranko to be here today…'

Ranma smiled softly as he slowly stood. "Our schedules got messed up. I had to be in America, and wasn't able to get back in time." He explained as he stood there with an uncertain look on his face.

"Will you two just hug already." Akane said with an exasperated sigh. "I swear, and people said that Ranko and I were bad…"

The two continued to look at each other for a moment, before Ranma cautiously opened his arms. Ukyo smiled and stepped into him, as they wrapped each other in their arms.

"I take this to mean you two came to a decision?" Ranma asked softly.

"We did. I'm sorry, sugar. I never should have doubted…". She trails off as Ranma gently shook his head.

"I...we...both of us, agreed that if you two hadn't had doubts, that might have been a bigger issue. Let's face it, this is all kind of insane. No reasonable person would be able to accept all of this at face value.". He went quiet as he basked in the warmth of Ukyo, before he leaned back, as he looked at both of them before he asked. "Does this mean you both are back?"

Ukyo smiled, then glanced at Akane before she leaned in and kissed Ranma fiercely. The two remained like that for a bit before Akane cleared her throat.

"Not that I want to interrupt you two, but you said that you had missed your transition. What does that mean for you two?" Akane asked with a soft smile.

Ranma blushed and cleared his throat, slowly stepping away from Ukyo as he glanced at the clock. “We have to share our time, equally. So, if we can’t make a transition, we wait another week, and then the other has a two week window, then we can be back to one weeks again. I’m glad to say that we will not be stuck one two weeks for eternity. When we started out, it would sometimes be a month before we could transition, depending on my surgery schedules.” 

Ukyo gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, still with a slight blush to her face. “That can’t have been easy on either of you two, sugar.” She said softly.

Akane chuckled. “Should I leave the room for a bit?”

They both looked at her, then at each other and all three laughed before Ranma answered. “I...Don’t think that will be necessary. I have to trade places with Ranko in just a bit. I...Really wish I could spend more time with you right now, Ukyo.”

“It’s okay sugar, it really is. Akane suggested that we come today, so that I could spend the week with you, but it looks like things were not supposed to work like that. Before you say anything, it’s okay. It really is. I… I plan on making up for lost time, sugar. We both do.” Ukyo said as she nodded to Akane.

“We are going to be here more, if that is okay with both of you. Every week, unless something happens, we will both be here. To say goodbye to one, and hello to the other. You two have been alone for far too long, I mean, I know that you had Shiro and Nabiki and the rest… But...Oh, you know what I mean!” A flustered Akane said in a huff at the end.

Ranma nodded and smiled, as he reached out and took Ukyo’s hand. “I do. We both will appreciate that. I know that I will. It’s going to be nice, knowing that when I return in two weeks, I will get to see Akane, and you, Ukyo my dear. It means a lot, to us.”

Ukyo gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she glanced at the clock and sighed. “It’s going to be a long two weeks, but I went for a while without you, and I will have your sister to annoy, so I guess I can deal with it. I just… I plan on making up for lost time when you get back…” She said with a blush as Akane laughed.

“Making up for lost time?” Ranma repeated, then he started to blush as well as Akane laughed harder.

“And they say we are bad!” Akane guffawed.

“Oh, hush you! You and your lightweight of a girlfriend are horrible.” Ukyo said with a pout.

“You’re just still upset that we got to cuddle on girls night, and you still haven’t done anything.” Akane poked back at her friend.

Ukyo flushed as Ranma chuckled and shook his head.

“So, I guess we really are doing this…” He said with a smile on his face.

“As long as you two will have us, sugar.” Ukyo affirmed.

“And probably for a while after that.” Akane agreed.

"So, where do we go from here, then?" Ranma asked the ladies.

They looked at each then Ukyo nodded. "I think we start where we left off. We date and enjoy our time together, and we see where things go from there. No trying to rush things, but at the same time, we don't hold back either. We live like normal couples, or as normal as we can be, sugar. We love and live, and make the most out of every day. And, Akane and I support each other when our partner is away. We make this work, because you and your sister are worth it." Ukyo said with a smile and a blush.

Ranma smiled and started to say something when an alarm went off, and all three looked at the clock. Ranma laughed and smiled as he grabbed his cane. "That's my alarm. It's time." Ranma said sadly.

Ukyo smiled and nodded as she took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Then… let's go. So I can say goodbye, and Akane can say hello. We are going to have to have this same conversation again, with your sister."

Ranma nodded as he walked with Ukyo, Akane trailing slightly behind. "Yes you will. Thank you, Ukyo…"

Ukyo leaned in and gave Ranma a gentle kiss. "It's fine, sugar. Thank you, for coming into my life."

Akane walked behind them, a happy little smile on her face.

"I'm surprised that Nabiki isn't here." Ranma said as they arrived at the shrine.

"That's 'cause we told her not to come today, sugar. We kinda wanted today to be just us.". Ukyo explained as they walked in, Ranma's cane sounded gently on the floor. They entered the room with the mirror, and Ranko's chair was already in its place, waiting for the diminutive redhead.

Ranma stopped and stared into Ukyo's eyes for a time before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "See you in two weeks, dear."

Ukyo smiled sadly and wiped a tear away as she nodded. "See you soon, baby. We will take good care of your sister til.you come back."

Akane waved as she wiped a tear. "See you again soon, Ranma."

He nodded to Akane and approached the mirror. He stared at his sister in the reflection before he reached out, and they swapped places.

Ranko fell back into her chair, and turned to thank who she assumed would be Nabiki. The stunned look on her face as she gets kissed by Akane is quite the picture.

"Hi " Akane said as she smiled at her stunned girlfriend.

After Ranko remembered to breathe, she said a shy, tentative "Hi" back.

The two just kind of smiled at each other like idiots for a while before Ukyo cleared her throat loudly.

"So…." Ranko said as she looked away, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"Yeah… we're back? I mean, we came back, to give things another shot. Not that anyone did anything wrong or anything!" Akane said quickly.

Ukyo shook her head and laughed softly. “You two are horrible, still. We decided that you two were worth all the craziness, and that we were going to be here for you, both of you, sugar. We will be here every week unless something happens. You ain’t ever going to be alone again, not if we have anything to say about it.” Ukyo said with a smile.

“Does...that mean girls night is back on?” The blushing redhead asked, as she gently laced her fingers into Akane’s.

“Yes, it does. Doesn’t mean we will let you two drink ever again, though.” Ukyo said with a snarky little grin on her face.

“Hey!” Both of the lightweights respond in unison.

Ukyo snickered and smiled as she watched the two of them. “I can leave, if you two want some alone time, you know?”

Ranko blushed as red as her hair as Akane laughed and said “We are not that bad!”

Ukyo chuckled. “Yes, you two are, actually. Not that I am any better….” She said with a blush.

Ranko gave Akane a curious look while Akane laughed and leaned down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. “Ukyo spent some time picking out just the right lingerie for today…”

Ukyo blushed as she looked away. “I know what you are talking about, sugar! And yeah, I wanted today to be special…” She took a breath and smiled. “Not that it ain’t, or anything. I just wanted to spend some time with him. I guess fate had other ideas. Not that I am complaining about spending time with you, Ranko. It’s just, I’ve missed him, sugar.”

Akane smiled down at Ranko, then motioned Ukyo over. She resisted for a moment, then walked over and joined into a group hug with the other ladies. “I really did miss you all…” Ukyo said with tears running down her face.

“I’m going to speak for both my brother and I on this… We missed both of you terribly. We.. had pretty much given up on ever finding anyone, much less two wonderful women who could deal with all of.. Well, this. We understand it can be a lot, and that it will never be perfect, but we are more than willing to try.” Ranko said as she hugged them both tight.

“And we will be here for each other, no matter what. Whenever one of us is feeling lonely, the other will step in and help.” Akane added as she hugged tight as well.

Ukyo laughed and nodded as she enjoyed the closeness for a while, a content smile on her face. “When he gets back I’m going to make up for lost time.” She said softly.

The girlfriends smiled at each other and nodded. “I know you will, hun. And he is going to be the luckiest guy in the world.” Akane said before the group hug broke up, and the girlfriends are once again holding hands.

The three ladies spent a few hours together as they caught up with each other and Ukyo stayed through a world class supper before she had Shiro drive her home, Akane and a deep red Ranko stayed at the mansion. Ukyo didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know what those two were probably going to be up to, and honestly, she didn’t really feel jealous. 

She knew that in two weeks she would finally get the chance to take her relationship with Ranma to a place that, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had been ready to for some time.

It would be nice to have someone to sleep next to again, even if it was every other week.

She smiled as she puttered about at home for a while before she settled into her recliner with a trashy romance novel and a chick flick going in the background.

It was going to be nice to return to the abnormal life she had missed so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates, once the insanity of the elections and holidays are passed, I am hoping to be back on daily updates AGAIN. Just a bit too much stress at the moment to focus as much as I would like.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes it so much more worth it, to write for all of you.
> 
> We are turning the corner in this story, and things will start to get… A lot more interesting.
> 
> Major events are coming, ones that will shape the entire Mirrorverse.
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	25. Broken Mirrors, chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranko and Akane continue to advance their relationship, as the couples start to settle into their new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 25

Friday, December 4th. The Saotome mansion, 8:00 AM.

Ranko sighed as she leaned back in the bathtub, enjoying the hot water and the bubbles. She giggled softly to herself as she relaxed. Who would ever have thought that Ranko Saotome, the greatest martial artist of her generation (at least in her world) would be sitting in a massive bathtub filled with bubbles? Her maids and servants were bustling about, getting the house ready for the day while she looked over with a mild blush as the placid looking chinese woman who was meticulously laying out her clothes for the day. Loh Tain was an interesting woman, to say the least. She hailed from an obscure little province in China and had somehow made her way to Japan several years ago. Calm, gentle and strong as an ox, she was a woman of few words.

She was also Ranko’s personal maid, and took care of any number of Ranko’s needs. Honestly, she would be lost without the older woman’s assistance. Especially when it came to taking care of certain things, that she would be honest with herself and admit she wasn’t all that good at before she lost the use of her legs. Personal grooming was one of those things, and she couldn’t help but look at the straight razor that was laid out on a white towel with some trepidation. 

“Are...You sure that is quite necessary, Loh Tain? I don’t think my legs are all that bad….” Ranko hedged nervously. She should really be more comfortable with this by now, after all it had been five years that she had been in this world, and four that Loh Tain had been attending to her.

Loh Tain nodded, then sighed as she looked over at her charge. “Yes, is most sure is necessary. Mistress Ranko need look best for Mistress Akane, no? Is want to make girlfriend too, too happy, yes?” Loh Tain said in her broken Japanese. 

Ranko nervously ran her hands over her legs “They really are not that bad, though…” She hedged.

The grin that Loh Tain gave Ranko made her shiver for some reason. “Oh, Loh Tain is going to give Mistress the works. Give Mistress Akane too, too good surprise.”

“The works? That...are you planning Loh Tain?” Ranko said as she bit her bottom lip.

“Is going to be too, too good surprise for Mistress Akane.” Loh Tain responded.

A short while later, a very red Ranko dressed in a terry cloth robe was being wheeled into her room to be dressed for the day by a smiling Loh Tain. Ranko shifted a bit nervously, feeling rather exposed as she blushed more. Some part of her hoped that Akane would like it, since she was pretty sure she was going to die of embarrassment.

Ranko did her best to relax and leave herself in the capable hands of Loh Tain while she thought about the last week. It had been a very good week, she thought. It was nice to not have to hold back with Akane, and having Ukyo around was very nice as well. As much as she knew that Akane was going to miss her, she wanted Ukyo to be happy as well.

Tonight was going to be special. One of their favorite cellists was going to be performing, and it was a dinner theater. A wonderful meal with amazing music, spent with an incredible woman. It seemed like the perfect way to show Akane just how special she was. 

This weekend was going to be even more special, because Akane was staying the entire weekend, and Ukyo would be joining them Sunday for lunch. It was a test, in a way, to see how well they could structure their lives going forward for when they were once more trading places each week.

She had overseen the minor renovations needed for another person to be able to stay comfortably in each of the siblings rooms. An expansion of the closets, another dresser and wardrobe added. All the little things that would make each of the ladies in their lives feel more at home.

And perhaps one day, it would truly be their home, as well.

No need to rush things, even though she didn't know where exactly her brother's thoughts on marriage were, she knew already that Akane was the only person she wanted. She was going to spend the rest of her life with that woman, if the Kami allowed it.

As progressive as Japan was in some ways, the fact that marriage between them, if they ended up desiring it was just out of their reach stung a bit, but she composed her mind, drawing on the many years of practice she had to better set her mind back where she wanted it to be. The faint tingle of power that was just out of her reach was a familiar throb by now. As much as she missed the chi-powered abilities that seemed to be just out of reach, the more mundane aspects of this world were not a bad thing, all things considered.

She looked at the gi that hung in a place of honor, the material worn and damaged by the events of the accident, but still a poignant reminder of who she was and where she had been, what she had accomplished.

Perhaps it was time to look at teaching what she knew, what she was still capable of passing along to another. Perhaps even the basics of the chi abilities that seemed to be hauntingly at the edge of her mind, like seeing a fish drifting under still water.

Maybe someday, the fish would surface once more. For that day, she would continue her practice, continue the art that she could still.

For now, though, she had a few duties to tend to before Shiro would take her to meet Akane. And, of course, before she would leave she would once more be at the tender mercy of Loh Tain.

She chuckled as she shook her head. She had endured all manners of crazy training and trials in her years of wandering Asia for training, but one gentle woman with a straight razor scared her. It was amusing, in a way.

For now though, as she was presented to the house staff for her daily duties, she had other things to attend to.

The Tendo dojo, 4:00 PM the same day.

Akane was once again fretting before her date with Ranko. It had been about a week since they had restarted their relationship, and it had been a memorable one that is for sure. The first time they had made love was an act that would remain with her for the rest of her life. Sleeping next to her girlfriend and waking next to her the next day were things that she would never grow tired of. Yes, she had slept next to her before, but that was more at the whim and plotting of the staff of the household. A group of people that she was getting to know fairly well, if she was going to be honest with herself. It was an interesting world that she was being introduced into, one that was very unlike the one she had known her whole life. She had to imagine it was an even more glaring change for the wandering martial artist that her girlfriend once was. She smiled as she remembered once more the wild, tomboyish young woman that she had met that first day, so full of fire and vinegar. It was understandable, but no less amusing. Now, Ranko had become very much the young lady, a woman of class and status. It was an amazing testament to the adaptability of the woman that she had come to love.

And she did love her, she had accepted that the first week they had been apart. The ache in her chest had been surprising, the sorrow she felt. She had started to not like walking into work, knowing that she would not hear her favorite client’s warm voice.

Mind you, the change in their status would necessitate some changes for her at work. Ones that she hoped that Ranko would accept. There was no way that she could, in good faith, remain in the client-provider relationship they had been in before. It was not ethical, and more importantly, there were things she couldn’t do while they remained like that. She had a few others lined up, and had even felt them out tentatively on if they would be okay with the significant other of their patient being present.

She had shared her concerns with Ukyo, and was hardly surprised to find that she had been thinking the same thing. Her working relationship with Ranma was a bit different than Akane’s, so at least for now she should be able to continue to provide him the physical therapy that both of the siblings needed. She would discuss it with the director, but since he had pretty much thrown her at Ranma, she doubted that there would be any issues. 

Akane shook her head, a sad little smile on her face. She had a good idea that Ukyo was hoping that Ranma would ask for her hand in marriage at some point, and as far as Akane was concerned, it was a forgone conclusion that the two would be married sooner or later. That made the realization that Ranko and her would never get to know that experience, at least not in a way that the Japanese government would recognize, a bit bittersweet. 

At least society was growing more and more accepting of relationships like hers, and there were a few ways they could be a family, some of them a bit shady when you considered the relationship the two of them shared. It was something that she would have to bring up with each of the siblings at some point, but not tonight. 

Tonight was about spending time with the most wonderful woman in the world, and making sure that she knew without doubt that Akane loved her. That she loved Ranko Saotome completely and without question, even with the odd little quirks to their relationship. That she would be fine when Ranko had to be away, and that she would never be jealous of Ranma and Ukyo, or begrudge them the time they spent together.

Akane and Ukyo had had many discussions, both leading up to them deciding to take their chances with the siblings and afterwards. The discussions had covered a surprising range of topics, from how they would handle the transition weekends, to what they would do if something happened to any of them. They were united in this, and that made Akane feel a bit more at ease about getting to effectively hog the shared existence that was their better halves for two weeks.

Now that had been an interesting discussion, when they had worked out how they felt about the fact that the siblings shared so much of their existence with each other. It had led to a very embarrassing discussion about some very private aspects of their lives, and how they felt about sharing their partners, in a way. The transition from one sibling to another had been a topic of discussion over the last week, and they had plumbed Ranko’s understanding of it as best as they could. The answers had, if anything, raised more questions. It was not evident if they shared a body that changed from one form to the other, and just swapped souls. Another possibility was that they swapped places, the body and soul of one slipping into the mirror as the other slipped out. Of course, that raised the question of how the things that were done to one sibling’s body affected the other’s.

Perhaps one day they would be able to track down the mysterious Natsume who had done this in the first part, and settle the questions once and for all.

In the meantime, they had decided that in the end it didn’t really matter, even if it might lead to some rather embarrassing situations or discussions at times. They had agreed on one thing, over a lot of wine. The fact that their preferences were opposite meant that at least they didn’t have to worry about one cheating on the other with their opposite partner. 

Yes, some very awkward discussions were held over way too much wine and sake.

Akane looked at the clock and shook head as she realized she had to get ready now, or she would be going in the dressing gown she was currently wearing. Akane laughed as she quickly finished her preparations and then waited the last few minutes until she saw the black limo pull up outside of the dojo. With one last quick bow to the shrine for her mother, she walked out to the car, and smiled as she was let in. Ranko looked amazing, as she always did. The fact that her redheaded girlfriend was a shade of red herself did not go unnoticed by Akane, but she figured she would find out why at some point later.

Akane settled into the seat opposite Ranko, as she smiled at her girlfriend “I can’t wait, thank you very much dear. I love going to concerts with you, the joy I see as you listen to the music always makes me so happy.” Akane said as she leaned forward to take her companion’s hands in her own.

A blushing Ranko nodded as she gently rubbed the backs of her girlfriends hands, her thumb traced little circles as she smiled warmly. “If it wasn’t for you, I would never have discovered my love of music. I think I am the one that should be thanking you.” She said honestly, a tentative smile on her lovely face.

Akane blushed and ducked her head, peering at her companion happily. “Before we go about the usual Japanese routine of trying to out compliment the other, while deflecting their compliments, let's just agree that we are both the luckiest two women in all of Japan right now?” Akane said with a little twinkle in her eye.

Ranko laughed and nodded as she gave another little squeeze. “I can agree with that.”

Akane peered at her girlfriend and smiled “So, why are you so red tonight, Ranko dear?” She asked.

Ranko blushed and looked away. “You will figure it out later, I am pretty sure…” She said, unable to meet the eyes of her lover.

And, several hours later Akane did understand. An understanding that lasted well into the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So, I have been thinking about doing something a bit more... Well, mature in nature. A short series or oneshot that takes advantage of the (E) rating on the site. If anyone has a suggestion of something they would like to see from one of my series, please, feel free to message me and I will consider it!
> 
> Stay Frosty!


	26. Broken Mirrors, chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples settle into their new normal, as life begins to settle. Hints of trouble begin to show themselves, foreshadowing what is to come....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 26

Saturday, December 12th. The Saotome mansion, 10:00 AM.

Ranko was excited and nervous. Tonight was the first of their official transition weekends, as Akane insisted they had to be called. Tonight, both Akane and Ukyo would be staying over for the night so that Akane could say goodbye, and Ukyo could say hello to their respective partner's. It was the start of what they all hoped would be the new normal for all of them, in this more than slightly abnormal relationship.

Ranko looked at the clock for the tenth time in the last hour as she waited none too patiently for the ladies to arrive. Shiro had left an hour ago, and she had been informed by Ukyo that they might be a little late because there were a few things she needed. Ranko was also curious why Ukyo had asked some very specific questions about the kitchen, ones that she had to pass along to Mrs. Sasami, the head maid, to find out the answers to.

Ukyo had seemed happy with the response, and had told Ranko to let the staff know that they would not be needed for lunch duties today. Ranko couldn't help but wonder just what the other ladies had in mind, but she imagined it would be a good surprise.

Ranko continued to work on what should be the last of the paperwork she was responsible for this week, as she grinned like an idiot over why she was just now finishing said paperwork.

It had been a very good, very distracting night. One that still made the diminutive redhead blush a bit. She would need to remember to thank Loh Tain again. 

Ranko looked up as the door to the study opened, and the words on her lips died when she saw the smiling face of her partner. The two stared at each other until they were dragged out of their reverie as Ukyo cleared her throat.

"Seriously, you two." Ukyo then gave Akane an exasperated look. "Sugar, it's only been a few hours. You have got to hold off a bit or you won't last the week that Ranko will be gone."

Akane blushed as Ranko laughed, then held her arms open towards Ukyo. "Do I get a hug from my future sister in law?"

Ukyo blushed and shook her head as she walked over and leaned down to hug Ranko. "Jeeze, sugar. He hasn't even asked me yet."

Akane chuckled as she walked over to get her own hug from her girlfriend. "Yet being the operative word here. We all know he will. He is obviously smitten with you, Ukyo. It's just a matter of him getting up the nerve to ask, isn't that right, Ranko dear?"

Ranko smiled and nodded before stealing a quick kiss from Akane. "Foregone conclusion there.". She looked at Ukyo as she arched a scarlet eyebrow and inquired. "So, why did you want to know about the kitchen, and what did you have to get?"

Akane grinned at her friend "Turns out Ukyo has been holding out on us. She actually comes from a long line of martial artists and chefs! And, she has graciously offered to cook for us today."

Ukyo blushed and looked away. "I'm not that good, and you talked me into it, sugar " she said before looking at the other two. "Okay, let's head to the kitchen, I have prep work to do before I cook for us."

The three ladies made their way to the mansion's kitchen where Mrs. Sasami was waiting for them. 

"The kitchen is yours. I had to chase the chef out, but I am sure she will recover. Now, I bid you ladies a good day, and enjoy your meal." Mrs. Sasami said, then bowed and took her leave.

The girls looked at each other before Ranko laughed. "Sorry about that, our head chef is pretty serious about her job and loves her kitchen dearly. You know, I think this is the first time I've been in a kitchen in years." At the look the other women gave her Ranko laughed. "Dad was a male chauvinist pig, you really think he would cook with two women handy?"

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and.then at Ranko, who blushed and laughed. "So I never learned to make anything fancy. Camp food and what we could scavenge or steal. Hey, don't look at me like that. My parents were trash.". Ranko chewed on her bottom lip and then nodded as she made up her mind.

"My parents were trash, and they ruined and destroyed so many lives. I used to feel responsible for them, for what they did. Then, I met people who taught me what family and love really were. I can never thank you two enough. Sometimes, I will admit, it's hard seeing you, Ukyo. You remind me of my Ukyo, my U-chan. The sister I lost. But, you're not her. I do want you to be part of my family, and I'm sure you will. Thank you… For coming back and giving us another chance."

Ukyo blushed awkwardly while Akane looked on with an amused look in her eyes. "You don't have to put it like that. I… I can't replace your Ukyo, but I hope that, if the time comes, you will welcome me into your family." Ukyo said without being able.to look Ranko in the eyes.

Akane laughed "You two are just too precious. So, where do we start, Ukyo?"

Ranko grinned at her paramore and rested a delicate hand on Akane's as she spoke "We are going to start preparing for whatever Ukyo intends to cook. You, my dear, will watch. Nabiki has told me about.your difficulty with the kitchen, and I don't think we want to earn the chefs ire by burning down her beloved hearth."

Akane looked indignant for a moment, then laughed softly. "Okay, okay. You two win. I will watch, and not destroy the kitchen."

Ukyo and Ranko grinned at each other as Ranko wheeled herself towards the lowest counter, and with Akane's aid, she got up onto one of the chairs. "So, what can I do to help?" Ranko asked with a grin.

Ukyo grinned as she instructed the Saotome scion in what she could do to help. The next two hours were spent in a happy bustle, as even Akane found herself put to work. It was a pleasant morning that showcased the talent of Ukyo Kuonji, as she prepared okonomiyaki for each of them.

Ranko finished her meal and turned an appreciative gaze on Ukyo who looked mildly apprehensive. "This was excellent, Ukyo. Do you cook a lot? What do I have to do to get you to cook more often?" Ranko said sincerely.

Ukyo blushed as she laughed "I'm just glad you liked it, sugar. I honestly only cook for myself, and I know my family would call me a rank amateur now."

Akane laughed as she finished and took her girlfriends hand in hers. "Ukyo, if that is an amateur level for your family, I'm almost afraid to see what they can do. You could easily have opened a shop."

"Maybe, but if I had, I wouldn't have met all of you. And I wouldn't be with Ranma. I'd just be some poor, lonely, Ranma-less cook. Sugar, I don't think that would do." Ukyo said with a fond smile.

The other two looked at each other before Ranko spoke up "You've got it bad, Kuonji."

"Dang right." Ukyo said with a laugh. "And I intend to show that lunk headed brother of yours what he has been missing!"

Ukyo grinned at the two blushing women and snorted. "And that was for how much sleep I'm sure you two are going to cost me tonight." At the look she received from the two and the way they pointedly did not look at each other she snorted “I know, we are on the opposite ends of that long hall and all, but I have a feeling. That said, are you sure it’s okay for me to stay in Ranma’s room, Ranko? I.. I could just stay in one of the guest rooms tonight…” Ukyo hedged.

Ranko shook her head and smiled as she held onto Akane’s hand. “I’m sure. When you two are staying over here on our weekends, I think that it’s best that you two stay in your respective partner’s rooms. And I’m sure that my brother will feel the same.” Ranko blushed, then pushed ahead. “I’m really hoping that this temporary arrangement becomes a permanent one. I… I would like to wake up next to Akane as often as I can, and I’m sure it will be the same for you and Ranma, Ukyo. As I see it, we are just all getting used to where things are going to end up, at least if I have anything to say about it.” The fiery little redhead said as she smiled at the other two women. “We are all family here, as far as i’m concerned.”

Ukyo held up her hands as she shook her head “Okay, okay, you win. I… I can’t say I’m opposed to the idea anyhow, sugar. No offense to either of you two, but I’m looking forward to being able to spend some time with my stubborn Ranma….”

The other two women huddled up and hugged Ukyo, Ranko just a bit awkwardly from her wheelchair. “I know hun, I know. Believe me, I understand completely.” Akane said in the companionable silence that lasted for a bit until Ranko clapped her hands.

“We should probably finish cleaning up and let our poor chef reclaim her territory. Plus, I would love to spend some more time with you two, maybe do a movie night tonight? We have our own home theatre after all….” At the look the two other women gave her she laughed. “Well, with our mobility issues and the fame that the family name has, Nabiki thought it would be a good idea for us. I mean, we are not that old after all…” Ranko rambled a bit before Akane hugging her from behind effectively cut her off.

“We know, we know. You're all loaded and living the hard life of luxury. A long way from being a traveling martial artist, isn’t it dear?” Akane said as she nuzzled into the mass of red hair.

Ranko blushed and nodded “I honestly still don’t know why we need all of this…”

Ukyo laughed as she finished cleaning up and opened the door. “Because it’s expected of you. Just like the challenge sign of a dojo, you have to do some things for appearance sake, and because it’s expected of you. It’s all about face, after all.”

Ranko raspberried as Akane bopped her gently on the head. At the indignant look Ranko gave her lover, all three ladies laughed as they made their way through the house. Unseen was the shadowy figure that seemed to peer at them from a corner mirror, the small figure seemingly pressed against the glass.

“Hotcha! Look at them… Oh mama, only a matter of time now…” The small, wizened figure muttered in the darkness of the mirror before slowly fading away.

Later that night, after an impromptu performance from Ranko of the latest piece she had been working on, the three women settled in for a movie in their private home theatre. Ukyo smirked as she glanced over at the two lovers, their hands clasped tightly as they all watched the movie together. She had to admit, she could get used to this new, odd life of theirs. Still, she missed Ranma and felt a bit guilty that she wished that tomorrow would come quicker.

After the movie, they all departed for their respective rooms, the two lovers blushed as they wished Ukyo a good night. For her part, Ukyo enjoyed a nice bath in the japanese style bath of the master bedroom, with a good soak in the furo. Afterwards, she slipped into the silk sleepwear that was laid out on the bed and drifted into peaceful slumber, Ranma’s pillow clutched tightly to her chest as she drank in that scent that was so distinctly his.

Sunday, December 13th. The Saotome estate, 6:00 AM.

Ukyo slept well that night, and awoke early the next morning. She felt filled with a restless energy as she changed into her running gear, and was hardly surprised to find that Akane had waited for her to do her own morning run, the two having done this already several times. With a smile and a nod, the pair broke into an easy jog as they traveled over the expanse of the Saotome estate.

“It still feels surreal, doesn’t it sugar?” Ukyo asked after a bit as she glanced at her running partner.

“It does. Like a dream, or something out of a fairytale. Are you excited to see Ranma again today?” Akane asked as she paced alongside Ukyo.

“I am… I just feel bad that it’s at the expense of your time with Ranko-chan.” Ukyp said as she looked down, then jerked her head over to stare at Akane when she was bopped lightly on the head.

Akane pulled her hand back and grinned “Don’t. We aren’t taking anything from the other. We need to remember to be grateful for the time we have, time that none of us would have if they didn’t live the lives they do now, right?”

Ukyo laughed and shook her head as she grinned ‘Yes, yes. Jeeze, I thought that you weren’t going to be doing the counseling thing for all of us anymore.”

Akane sighed sadly and shook her head “I’m not. Not for anyone in the household anymore. I will still have other clients, I just can’t keep the distance I need to be a good help to any of you. Does not mean I can’t give good advice or help you all out when you are having a bad day or problems. But, that is me being a good member of the family, not a professional. Just like I will be happy to have you help me with my training!” Akane said with a saucy little wink at her running partner.

Ukyo laughed and shook her head “I imagine that Ranko is either still sleeping, or seeing to the last minute duties before she hands things over to Ranma for the week?”

Akane nodded “Yeah, she said that she should go over the last of the paperwork one more time. She did remind me that we were going to all have breakfast together after our run, and before they exchanged at noon. I guess we are really running on a schedule from now on, hrm?”

Ukyo nodded “Such is the challenge of the life we are living now. But you know what? So worth it. Not only do I get to have an incredible boyfriend, I have awesome friends and a future sister in law, if he ever asks.”

Akane laughed “He will. I can guarantee it. It’s all going to work out, I’m sure of it. I can’t wait to meet this mysterious Natsume some day.”

Ukyo’s gaze got distant as she nodded “I know that we will. Don’t ask me how, but I just...Know that we will.”

Akane nodded as they rounded the last corner of theri route and could see where a familiar redheaded figure sat on the porch and waited for them to return. A grin split the blue-haired woman’s face as she sped up, and engulfed her partner in a happy hug. After a minute, she got an affectionate swat from Ranko.

“You’re all sweaty. Go, you two goons, and get cleaned up. They are preparing breakfast right now, and then we will have a bit of time until the ritual.” Ranko chided affectionately.

The two women laughed and saluted the exasperated redhead before they jogged in to get cleaned up and changed.

A short while later, they all say down to a very elaborate breakfast. It seemed that the chef had felt the need to outdo herself, perhaps in response to the meal that they had all prepared in the kitchen the previous day, but who could say.

All too soon for one pair, and not soon enough for the odd woman out, the appointed time came and they found themselves standing before the mirror. Ranko reached out to her twin, the moment of contact came and Ranma stumbled a bit as he gained his footing. He had a moment to look around before a warm, soft bundle of energy had launched herself into his arms. The pair kissed with a mixture of hunger and surprise, from each partner while Akane blushed and looked away, knowing that she had been no better.

“I guess that I was missed?” Ranma said after a bit.

“You were. Welcome home, sugar.” Ukyo said happily.

“It’s good to be home.” He responded before they kissed once more.


	27. Broken Mirrors, chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time waits for no one, even as dark shadows gather in the mirror....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 27

Sunday, December 13th. The Saotome estate, 2:00 PM

Ukyo smiled as she sat beside Ranma on the couch, their fingers interlaced as they caught up with the last two weeks, and helped Ranma feel more connected with their unconventional life.

Akane smiled at the pair, knowing that Ranko and her were just as bad, or even worse. Ranma and Ukyo were a more formal, reserved couple but it worked for them. Ukyo had an outgoing streak to her that offset Ranma's serious nature and his reserved and formal self. Akane couldn’t help but smile as they carried on their conversation, while being obvious that right now and right here, their world consisted of the other one.

After a bit, Akane rose and dusted off her skirt. “I think I am going to take a walk, if you don’t mind me staying for supper? After that, I think I will head home and leave you two love birds alone.” She said with a smirk and a wink to the suddenly blushing Ukyo. Akane wanted to give them some time together, but also she had felt this almost tingling energy filling her for a while, and just had to move to burn some of it off. 

As Akane walked through the grounds, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched from time to time, always when she was passing a mirror or other reflective surface. She shrugged and pushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her even as her walk became more brisk by the moment.

Ukyo smiled bashfully at the equally red Ranma as her grip on his hand tightened just a bit, and felt his do the same. “So, I guess we are alone for a while…” She started to say, then let out a surprised little sound as Ranma leaned over and kissed her soundly, parting quickly and looking a bit awkward.

That separation didn’t last long as Ukyo grinned and settled herself into his lap, staring into those surprised blue eyes. “That was nice, but I think it’s time I give you a bit of instruction.” She said with a wink.

And that is just what she did.

Sunday, December 13th. The Saotome estate, 5:00 PM

Akane had ended up wandering the grounds for longer than she had planned initially, but it just felt good. Something about being out in the open, in the brisk air and the open expanses of the estate grounds had felt right. She had even broken down into a series of simple, flowing katas at one point, feeling an undefinable something stirring in her core, flowing through her body like warm sunshine. It was an odd experience, but one that she would happily repeat if she could.

Speaking of repeat performances, Akane couldn’t help but keep grinning at the other two who were sitting across from her at the table. Ukyo was practically glowing and Ranma kept adjusting his collar, as he tried to hide the rather large mark left on his neck. “I’d ask what tiger mauled you, but I am sure I already know the answer.” Akane said sweetly, as both of the others looked away and blushed even more. “Don’t worry, I will be heading home after supper so you two can have some more alone time.” She said with a soft smile.

Ranma cleared his throat and looked awkward for a moment before he pulled that unwavering mask back into place. “You know… You don’t have to leave. Not unless you want to. You are more than welcome to stay in Ranko’s room tonight, and head home in the morning. We, Ranko and I, hope that you will consider this your home. And that goes for both of you, you know. Please, at least consider it.” He said as Ukyo blushed and nodded along.

Akane laughed and smiled as she relaxed, tension she hadn’t known flowing out of her. “On one condition, Ranma.” At his questioning look she continued. “I want to do some katas with you. I… I might not be able to practice and spar with Ranko, but… At least I can with you, right?” She said softly, almost meekly.

“Of course, as long as Ukyo doesn’t mind?” He said as he looked to his paramour. 

“And why would I mind, sugar? As far as I am concerned, we are all family here. The rest of the world can just go jump in a ditch if they don’t like it.” Ukyo said with utter conviction.

AKane smiled warmly as she reached across and took Ukyo’s hand, and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you, Ukyo. That means a lot to me.”

Ukyo smiled and squeezed back. “Hey, we are in this together. And I will probably join in on some of the sparring and exercise sessions. Just, be gentle. I haven’t actively practiced like I used to in years. But, I can see the benefits in getting back into the routine.”

Akane perked up at that, and gave a speculative look to the other woman. She nodded once as her grin got bigger. “Oh, this is going to be fun!.”

Ukyo gave Ranma a worried look at the enthusiasm of the other woman and he laughed softly as he took her hand and squeezed it gently. Akane's snickering broke them out of their moment as they looked at her, Ranma with an eyebrow raised and Ukyo with a look of almost dread on her face.

"You know, you two are definitely going to have to get some more often. Post sec Ranma is a lot more expressive!". Akane said with a wicked grin as the other two blushed furiously.

"By the Kami, Akane! I can't believe you said that! And like you and Ranko are any better! You know I could hear you two from down the hall!" Ukyo said as she poked Akane in the chest.

Ranma stepped between the two of them as he shook his head. "There are certain things that I do not want to know about my sister, and we are most certainly in that territory already. So, please, for my sanity, no more."

The two women looked at each other and started to laugh good naturedly. "They really are alike in some ways, aren't they?". Akane commented.

"In some of.the best ways, I think." Ukyo replied.

"I am sitting here, you know." Ranma commented dryly.

Ukyo laughed as she leaned over and hugged him happily. "And we are glad you are."

Akane chuckled and nodded with a wistful look in her eyes.

Ukyo glanced at Akane. "And you are staying here tonight."

"I am, am I? And why is that?". Akane asked.

"Because you are lonely, and we don't do lonely around here, sugar. We are here for each other, and don't forget it." Ukyo said as she squeezed Ranma's hand.

Ranma nodded and smiled at Akane. "My sister would never forgive me. Stay, and we can practice after you two.go for a run in the morning."

Akane laughed and threw her hands up. "Okay, okay, you two win. Jeeze."

Ukyo beamed at her annoyed companion. "Admit it, Ranko and you would never let me go.either."

"Not again. From now on, we stay the weekend, right?" Akane said as she looked at a suddenly blushing Ukyo.

Ukyo held her hands up. "Okay, okay! You win, sugar. I'm just going to need to invest in ear plugs…"

"Enough! I don't need to hear this, you two!" Ranma said in an exasperated tone of voice.

Akane and Ukyo both smiled at him as they said together. "But it's so fun to make you blush!". They looked at each other and laughed harder.

It was a sound that Ranma decided he could get used to.

Dinner that night was a nice affair, the three laughed and talked and bonded more. Ranma, as similar as he was in some ways to Ranko, was vastly different in others. He didn’t have her single-minded focus, and could converse on a much wider range of topics. It wasn’t that he was any smarter than Ranko, honestly. It was just his upbringing was much more well rounded. Ranko had a razor-sharp focus on a few things, but she was slowly having her viewpoint broadened, while Ranma was learning to focus more on a few things, and to truly make the best of them. It was a good learning experience, for all of them.

After supper, Ranma and Ukyo watched a movie with Akane in the home theatre before they departed for the master bedroom at one end of the hall, leaving Akane to make her way to Ranko’s room. Once there, she decided to take a hot bath in the attached bathroom, something that she had decided last weekend was probably one of the best baths she had ever had the pleasure of using, and the fact that it had been adapted to make it accessible to Ranko was a definite plus in her book. Mind you, seeing the empty bathing chair tugged at her heart a bit, but she shook her head and pushed on. 

The only thing that diminished her enjoyment was the odd feeling that she was being watched. She had checked twice already, but nobody was present. She looked at herself critically in the full-lenght mirror once again and frowned as she examined her body, and nodded as a wicked grin crept over her face. Maybe she would arrange a little surprise of her own for the mischievous little redhead that she loved. Turnabout's fair play, after all.

She rinsed off and slipped into the bath, unaware of the beedy little eyes that watched her out of the corner of one of the smaller mirrors.

“Hotcha-cha-cha. That Akane, what a looker… I can’t wait til ol’ grandpa Happi can play with her properly…..” The wizened little figure muttered to itself.

He poked at the mirror, and noted how the barrier seemed just a bit less solid than it had in the past. Soon, soon he would be able to slip through, and then he would have fun. Just as long as that troublesome Natsume stayed away, that is.

But as long as she was busy elsewhere, nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, was there?

The grin grew, exposing a disturbing amount of surprisingly sharp teeth in that groad mouth.

Monday, December 14th. The Saotome estate,7:00 AM

Akane bounced on her toes as she waited for her running partner to make her way out. As the slightly flushed brunette walked out of the door and into the yard Akane couldn’t help but grin at her. “I see someone had a good morning.” She said with a conspiratorial wink.

Ukyo swatted her friend. “Lets just say that the literal translation of his name is not far off the mark.” Ukyo said with a saucy little wink.

Akane blinked as she worked through the translation, remembering what kanji were used. “Wild horse.” She said slowly, then blinked and shook her head. “That is a lot more information than I need, thank you!”

Ukyo shrugged and grinned. “So, are we going to run or girl talk? I don’t mind the one, but I could really use the other.”

“Run, then breakfast, then a practice session, bath and then off to the real world for me. I don’t know if you have plans for the rest of the day or not.” Akane said as she ticked off points.

“I will be taking him to the gym and overseeing his session with a new trainer. I’m still going to be with him, but it might be better to have an outsider involved.” Ukyo said with a soft smile.

“Worried you won’t push him as much now?” Akane asked.

“Yes, and if I go too easy on him, neither of them will improve.” Ukyo confirmed.

“Well, then we had better get started, hrm?” Akane said as she started to jog.

“Yeah, just go easy on me. My legs are sore.” Ukyo said with a teasing grin.

“Not my fault or problem!” Akane said as she shook her head.

“But Akane….” Ukyo whined.

“Nope! Nope! Nope! Now, get your butt moving!” Akane said as she picked up the pace.

“You’re so bossy, sugar.” Ukyo groused.

“Just wait till later, my little student.” Akane practically cackled.

Ukyo suddenly felt a lot less sure about the practice session.


	28. Broken Mirrors, chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio settle into the new normal, as the wheels of fate and change continue to grind ever onward. A new (old) face appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 28

Monday, December 14th. The Saotome estate, 8:00 AM

It was a winded Ukyo and an oddly energized Akane that made their way into the main court of the Saotome estate. Ukyo shook her head as she watched Akane bounce lightly on her toes.

"I know I'm in good shape, sugar, but you seem to be in a league of your own." Ukyo said as she walked a bit.

"Are you sure about that, Ukyo? I don't think I was pushing us that hard " Akane said as she continued to bounce on her toes.

"Sugar, we ran most of the way on the last half of the circuit." Ukyo said as she shook her head in wonder.

Akane blinked and looked at her as she seemed to ponder that. "Maybe we did make it a little faster than normal…"

"A little? You started to run, then practically finished it in a dash." Ukyo said, then looked at Akane. "And you're not winded at all."

Akane shrugged and rolled her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't really been doing anything different, really. I've been eating a bit more than usual, and I've just felt… Good. Really good. KInd of warm inside? It's hard to explain.." Akane trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well, have you been doing anything different? Something new you're eating, or doing?" Ukyo asked as she stretched.

"I don't know. I've been doing exercises and meditations a bit more, some I learned from Ranko. Qigong, among a few others. They are odd, but they seemed to have helped me? Maybe when she comes back next week we can ask her about them?" Akane said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Maybe we can make them part of our exercises. If they are helping you this much, maybe we should all be doing them?" Ukyo said as she finished her stretches.

"I don't see why not? Let's go eat and collect Ranma and we can run through the basics and see where we need to start with you?" Akane said in a questioning tone of.voice.

"That sounds good, sensei." Ukyo said as she bumped her hip against Akane's.

Akane laughed as she bumped back. "Come on, let's go get some food and then we can get to work."

With a happy nod, Ukyo led the way into the mansion, finding Ranma already sitting at the table, a newspaper in his hands. He looked at them, then the clock.

"Did you cut.your run short?" He asked curiously. 

Ukyo shook her head before she gave him a gentle kiss and sat down next to him. "Someone decided that our pace wasn't fast enough and pushed up the pace, twice." 

Akane coughed and looked bashful. "I didn't think we were going that fast."

Ranma arched an eyebrow at that. “You were not aware? Were you feeling impatient today, Akane? Or just in a hurry? And while I can tell Ukyo was a bit pushed by it, you don’t seem to be showing the same signs.”

Akane shook her head and huncher her shoulders. “I honestly don’t think so? I just...It felt so good to run, I felt so light. It’s been happening more and more lately. I feel this… energy, like liquid sunshine pooling in my core. I honestly haven’t ever felt this good before.”

Ranma nodded slowly, as he looked thoughtful. “Ranko has asked me about chi manipulation before, in her notes to me. She said she felt muted, somehow. Like her energy had been sapped. She thought it might have been from the injuries we shared. But she described it the same way once, like liquid sunshine pooling in her core and flowing through her arms and legs. Maybe it’s something you two will have to ask her about, directly. Have you been doing anything new lately?” 

"Just some variants of Qigong and Tai Chi. Some forms and exercises I hadn't seen before. She walked me through them, and joined me in the ones that don't require legs or lower body movement. I never knew there were just so many ways to breathe!" Akane said as the energy slowly bled away.

Ranma made a soft noise of assent and nodded. "Perhaps you will have to show us today. We can work on forms and meditation, then move into kata."

Ukyo looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes. "Why do I get the distinct impression you two are taking it easy on me because you don't think I can handle it? Did you both forget that I'm the physical therapy person here? I might not have kept in practice, but I'm in excellent shape. I’m strong, supple and flexible, I will let you know, sugar!”

Ranma coughed as he blushed and looked away and Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are in excellent shape, and I would bet more than fairly flexible, neither one of us wants to rush anything. We both are trained in fairly rough styles as our primary, and we know nothing about your family style. So, today we teach you the basics of ours, and you show us what you remember of yours. That way we can all learn, and I don't accidentally break you." Akane said as she looked down.

Ukyo bristled a bit at that, until a gentle hand on hers from Ranma settled her. “I think she might be worried about using more force than she intended, if her jog this morning is any indication. Is that what you are thinking as well, Akane?” Ranma said.

Akane nodded almost meekly. “I don’t want to risk hurting either of you, if I don’t have complete control over just how much force I am putting into my strikes. The Saotome school focuses on speed, aerial combat, and grapples. The Tendo is a more direct striking style that also practices weapon forms. If I am off by even ten percent on my control, I could seriously hurt anyone besides Ryouga that I spar with. The only reason I am not concerned with him is that guy is a walking mountain, and can take hits like no one else I have ever met.” Akane explained, unable to meet the eyes of her friend.

Akane jerked a little as Ukyo rested a hand gently on her shoulder, then reached down to take Akane’s hand in hers. “Thank you, sugar, for watching out for me. Okay, then we do form and kata’s today, and you start teaching us what you learned from Ranko-chan of those meditation practices. I kind of want to see if they really do increase your stamina as much as they seem to have with you.” Ukyo said with a warm smile on her face.

Akane laughed and nodded as she gave Ukyo’s hand a tentative squeeze. “Sounds good. And, when Ranko comes back, we might have to have her oversee some of our practice sessions. I have to admit, I am curious about what differences there might have been, between her world and ours, when it comes to the school. Some of the stuff she has said that her parents used for training…. I just don’t see how it would work, or how the student was expected to survive it.” Akane said with a little shudder.

“How bad could it be, sugar? I have seen and heard of some crazy stuff.” Ukyo said hesitantly.

“Believe me, you don’t want to know. I don’t want to know, and I know.” Akane said before she shook herself. “Okay, let's finish up here and then get ready! I have a bit of time until I have to go adult, but I sadly don’t have all day. And, from what Ukyo said earlier, neither do you two.”

Ukyo laughed and nodded as Ranma shook his head and stood up slowly. Ukyo was at his side almost instantly as Akane snorted. “You two don’t get distracted, okay? I will see you in the courtyard in a few.” Akane said before she went to change in the room she shared with Ranko.

Akane stood for a few moments just soaking in the sights and smells of the room, before she walked out and retrieved her gi from where it was hanging in the closet next to Ranko’s own workout gear. She rested her hand lightly on the outfit for a moment before she shook her head with a rueful little laugh. “And you were admonishing them for getting distracted.” Akane said to herself, before she changed into her gi. The whole time she was changing, she couldn’t seem to shake that same feeling from earlier of being watched, but she just shook her head and ignored it. She just wasn’t used to this place yet, that was all it was.

Akane made her way down to the courtyard, and was soon joined by the other two and they began their workout for the day. They stretched and warmed up before they started to work their way through the forms and katas that the Saotome and Tendo schools shared. After that, they let Ukyo lead them through what she remembered of her own style, with Akane and Ranma comparing notes as they analyzed it, and were soon following along with Ukyo. The last bit of their session was spent working on the meditation exercises that Ranko had taught Akane, afterward all three martial artists compared notes, and made a list of questions to ask Ranko next week, when they would have access to the diminutive martial artist.

The one thing that all of them noticed was the odd feeling of warmth that had spread through their cores at the end of the session. Akane noted that it felt like liquid sunlight, pooling in her core and spreading throughout her body. The warmth was there for the other two, but neither of them felt it was as intense as it seemed to be for Akane.

All too soon for all involved, it was time for them to go their separate ways. Akane had a client she had to prepare for, and Ukyo and Ranma were to meet the new physical therapist for their first official appointment.

All in all, a very busy day for all of them.

The Toho Center for Physical Rehabilitation, 3:00 PM

Ukyo was feeling extra bubbly at the moment. After Akane had left, Ranma and her might have gotten a little distracted in the shower, and she was still feeling tingly. All in all, it was definitely something she could and hopefully would get used to. It did make her feel for Akane, though. It had to be rough on her friend, just like it had been for her. But, they would tackle this together, just like they had promised. 

It was really nice to be able to hold the hand of the reserved man sitting next to her. Even if he did tend to let go when they were in public. Baby steps, as Akane had put it. In time, Ranma would probably continue to open up more, and Ukyo had to admit that she was looking forward to it. 

Ukyo grinned at the brunette who was walking towards them, dressed in a tracksuit and wearing one of the facility's ball caps to keep her long hair out of the way. Ukyo grinned as she grabbed Ranma’s hand and impulsively gave it a little tug. “They are here! Your new trainer is an old friend of mine from school, and then college.” She said to Ranma as she stopped and smiled happily at the other trainer. “Ranma, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. This is Tsubasa Kurenai, and they will be taking over your physical therapy from now on.”

Tsubasa smiled and bowed to the taller man. “I look forward to working with you. U-chan has told me so much about you!” The brunette gushed as she smiled winningly at Ranma.

“Tsubasa, no hitting on my boyfriend, okay? We don’t need ANOTHER one scarred, alright? And you know how long it took me to convince the dorm mother that I wasn’t gay?” Ukyo said as she leaned into Tsubasa’s personal space. They held that pose for a moment, before they both broke down into laughter and hugged each other. Ukyo stepped back and resumed her place next to Ranma. “As flaky as Tsu-chan is, I trust them to take good care of you, sugar.”

“Like he was my own, U-chan.” Tsubasa crooned, then backed off with a laugh at the look that Ukyo had on her face. “Okay, okay. I will behave.” Tsubasa said, as they pulled out a clipboard and notebook and checked it over. “Your notes are excellent, as always Ukyo. Still, I just want to see with my own eyes what we are working with, so go get changed and we will hit the track. I think we will save the pool work for next time you visit, Mr. Saotome.” Tsubasa said as they led the way to the changing rooms. 

“I will see you two on the track.” Tsubasa said before they walked through the doors to the inner part of the facility.

“Tsubasa is good at what they do, just don’t let them get under your skin.” Ukyo said with a smile and a wave as she went to change, as well.

Ranma watched her go, then went and changed as well. The other two were waiting for him when he emerged from the locker room and the three of them ran through the familiar battery of stretches and warm ups that they had settled on, with a few minor variations from Tsubasa as Ranma’s current state was assessed.

What followed was a mild workout, mostly to learn the ins and outs of Ranma’s particular case and to discover any particular areas that they should work on. Afterwards, Tsubasa and Ukyo exchanged a few more notes before the couple left, with an energetic Tsubasa waving them off.

“She seems… Excitable.” Is Ranma’s first comment when they get into the car.

“Oh, Tsu-chan isn’t that bad. I’ve been around them since high school. Honestly, they have mellowed a lot over the years. I just wish that they would just make up their mind once and for all.” Ukyo said with a chuckle.

“Make up their mind? And why do you say they and not her?” Ranma said in a confused tone of voice.

“That is something that is up to Tsubasa to explain, sorry sugar.” Ukyo said apologetically.

Ranma eyed her for a bit, before he slipped his hand back into hers and laid his head back and relaxed. “I will leave it be for now. I just want to relax a little before we get home. Tomorrow I will go visit the dojo, what are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I have to get back to work, sugar. I will have to leave in the morning…” Ukyo trailed off as her thumb stroked the back of his hand.

Ranma chuckled as he held her hand a bit tighter. “You are insatiable.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Ukyo said as she settled against him.

“And I don’t imagine you will.” Ranma said as he pulled her closer.

It was a very nice ride home, for both of them.


	29. Broken Mirrors, chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weekend of transitions and changes, as the world subtly shifts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, I do not claim any rights to any of the characters or concepts created or owned by Viz Video or Rumiko Takahashi. This is just the work of one fan to the others. The only characters or concepts that i claim are the ones I created or introduced. That said, I bring you:

Broken Mirrors, chapter 29

Sunday, December 20th. The Saotome estate, 8:00 AM

It had been a busy week for Akane, and she had to admit she was grateful it was the weekend. Not just because it meant she got to greet Ranko back, or got to spend time with Ukyo and Ranma at the Saotome residence, a place she was really starting to consider a second home. Her workload had increased with a new client, and filling in for another of her associates who was going to be down for a week or two. For a few hours, though, she got to spend time in the Saotome family dojo on the estate, as Ranma and herself worked on a series of katas and exercises with Ukyo. 

Akane still felt that strange energy thrumming in her body, as it seemed to pulse from her core out towards her fingers and toes. It was an odd feeling, but it was also exhilarating. She could honestly say she had never felt better. A fact that seemed to irritate Ukyo to some extent.

“Sugar, when your better half gets back, we are really going to have to talk to her and see if she has any idea of just why you are so… so vibrant and energetic all the time. I thought that Tsu-chan was exhausting, or that no one could make Kurumi seem… Well, settled. But sugar, you are making both of them seem relaxed. I’m just worried that it might be bad for you in some way.” Ukyo said as she laid a hand on Akane’s and gave her a winning smile.

Akane huffed and blew her fringe of hair up but nodded. “I will pick her brain when she gets here, then.” 

Ranma chuckled and nodded. “And please, get her to write out what she figured out. I want to know as well what is going on, and whether those exercises are suitable for the two of us.”

Akane sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay. I got it, I will ask her to explain what is going on. Believe me, I want to know as well. I want to be cleared for sparring again! After the week I have had, I need to get to release some energy or I’m going to explode.”

Ranma shook his head and gave Akane a long look. “All the more reason for you not to spar, then. You need to focus on control, Akane. Master your urges and impulses, don’t let them control you.”

AKane sighed and nodded before she quipped. “Yes, Master Yoda.”

Ranma sighed as Ukyo giggled. “I did catch that, you know. The reference. Honestly, I should take it as a compliment.” Ranma said before he started the next series of katas, leading the two women through the next set of movements.

When they have finished their sets, they run through cool down exercises before the three of them go their separate ways to get cleaned up. While the other two went to Ranma’s room, Akane lingered for a bit in Ranko’s room while she rested her hand on Ranko’s side of the bed. She smiled fondly, knowing that soon they would be together again before she made her way to the shower to clean up. 

Akane stretched once she was dressed again, as she looked at the clock. It was just after eleven, a bit under an hour til the ritual, and when they would say goodbye to Ranma and hello to Ranko once again. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to this, the strange turn that her life had taken, but she figured it was more than worth it to have a chance at spending the rest of her life with Ranko.

Akane made her way down to study to wait for the other two. She definitely did not resent them for their time together, she knew all too well how long the week would seem for Ukyo while Ranko was here. She was sure that as time went by, the short separations would not feel quite so long, but she wasn’t sure if that change would be a good one or a bad one. Akane sighed and shook her head. No use in worrying about it til that time came to pass, if it ever did. 

Akane looked up as the other two walked in, hand in hand. “Took you two long enough. I thought I was going to have to drag you two out of there.” Akane grinned as Ukyo walked up and punched her in the arm. 

“Behave. You and Ranko are just as bad, you know.” Ukyo said with a grin on her face.

Ranma shook his head. “There is plenty of time, you know. Honestly, are you in such a hurry to get rid of me, Akane?”

Akane sighed as she walked over and hugged Ranma, much to the amusement of Ukyo when she saw how uncomfortable it still made him. “Of course not, Ranma. I just miss her, is all.” Akane said before she stepped back and grinned as Ranma quickly straightened himself out once more.

Ukyo smiled and linked her arm with Akane on one side and Ranma on the other. “I know, sugar. But you will see her soon enough, and then you can deal with me in Ranma withdrawal.”

Akane laughed and bumped her hip against Ukyo’s as the trio made their way to the shrine. Once there, they stared solemnly at the mirror as the minutes ticked down and the time came as Ranma stepped forward to touch the rippling surface opposite of his sister. As they had seen before, for a moment the two meet eye to eye before Ranko is stumbling, to be caught by the strong arms of her paramour once more and lowered gently into her waiting wheelchair.

Ranko blinked around, then smiled at the two other ladies present. “So, what did I miss?” She asked with a grin before she was engulfed in the strong, warm embrace of Akane.

Ukyo laughed as she watched the mad cuddle fest that was happening before her. “Mostly her, I think. Though, there is something we will need to talk to you about after lunch, if that is okay? Can you put off your start of week work for a bit? I’m hoping it’s nothing serious, but…. It’s a bit strange.”

Akane sighed and looked at Ukyo. “I keep telling you both I’m fine. Honestly, I’ve never felt better. So, I might need to learn to hold back a bit more, but isn’t that part of the goal of working to improve yourself like we do?”

Ranko gently pried her lover off of her and looked at the two of them. “Let's head to the study, and you can explain what is going on?”

The two others nodded as Akane took her usual place behind Ranko as she pushed her along, leaning down to kiss the top of the Saotome’s head with affection as Ukyo started to get Ranko up to speed. By the time they got to the study, Ranko had a thoughtful look on her elfen face.

“Akane dear? You have been doing those exercises I showed you, right? How have they been feeling, any strange… Well, feelings? Sensations? Odd warmth or cold? Tingling?” Ranko said as she reached for a blank notebook and one of her pens.

Akane hummed as he rocked back and forth on her feet. “A little? I mean, I’m just so full of energy. I can almost feel this… Pulsing, like? Like hot lighting running through my body. Kind of like when you have a really good workout, and you just feel… Alive afterwards, I guess? It’s hard to describe.”

“She has also been extra fidgety, and stronger along with faster than before. I mean, I hadn’t jogged with her all that much until we started to make things work again, but I can tell there is a difference lately.” Ukyo added as Akane nodded and wrapped herself in her arms.

Ranko nodded as she looked thoughtful, quickly writing and sketching as she listened. She placed the notebook in her lap and tucked a couple of pens into the holder on it. “Okay, let's head to the dojo. I need to check out some things, and it’s best to do it where we have some room to move. And not nearly as much to break.”

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and then at Ranko. “Lunch first? Then we can see what you have in mind.” Akane said as she walked around behind Ranko and wrapped her arms around her lover's torso from behind, resting her chin on top of Ranko’s head.

Ranko giggled and reached up to gently stroke the side of her companions face. “Okay, okay love. You have been hungrier than normal lately, haven’t you?” Ranko asked with a curious look in her expressive blue eyes.

Akane thought about that and nodded as her stomach growled. “A bit…” She said sheepishly.

“Then, let's go eat and then I am going to be working you both a bit. I have an idea, but I really need to check it out. If it’s right… Well, then one of the things that Natsume said might be coming true.”

The three ladies made their way to the dining room, and sat down to enjoy the meal that the staff had prepared for them. Ranko quietly pulled Chika Sasami, the head maid, aside and spoke to her softly for a moment. After Chika had nodded and went back to the kitchen, Ranko set into her meal as she watched Akane eat almost ravenously. Akane jerked a bit in surprise when a second serving was placed in front of her. 

“Do… You really think I need this much food? Are you trying to fatten me up?” Akane asked as she looked at Ranko. 

Ranko shook her head as another, smaller portion was brought out for her. “No, but if what I think is happening is happening, we are all going to need to increase our calorie intake, potentially by a lot.” She pointed her chopsticks at Ukyo. “And that includes you. Especially if you and my brother manage to conceive, then your calorie intake will likely go through the roof. If my theory is right, of course.” She said quietly as she tucked into her meal with purpose.

Ukyo blushed bright and shifted in her chair. “We… Have been talking about it… Once… We are married, that is.” 

Akane stopped destroying her meal to look at Ukyo. “And, is he going to propose soon or not?”

Ukyo paused and looked at her friend, then relaxed as she took another bite. “Soon, I think. He said that he has to do everything right. I imagine that includes contacting my family and all the other arrangements for a traditional engagement.”

“Just with lots of sex involved.” Akane said with a wink at the even redder Ukyo.

“Now now you two, can you save that until after we have finished eating and checked out my theories, please?” Ranko said with a fond roll of her eyes.

The other two looked at each other, then grinned as they looked at the diminutive martial artist. “Yes, mother.” they said in unison before breaking out in laughter.

Ranko sighed and rolled her eyes. “I wonder what I have gotten myself into at times.”

Akane grinned at her. “You can find out later? Several times?”

Ukyo blushed and sighed. “I really need to find better earplugs.” She said sadly as Ranko blushed as red as her hair.

The rest of the meal passed in relative quiet, perhaps to give the redhead a chance to calm down and not blush herself to death. Afterwards, the ladies return to their respective rooms long enough to change into their gi’s, including Ranko.

They meet in the hall, and make their way to the small dojo that sits next to the main house. After bowing to the shrine and performing a set of warmups, Ranko has each of them run through the meditations and katas she had started to teach to Akane. Ranko carefully corrected each of them, the positions and movements very particular, and somewhat challenging to properly convey without the use of her own legs.

After a time, the two women are flowing through the series of meditations and exercises that Ranko had taught them while she watched carefully. “Okay, take a break Ukyo. Akane, stand here in front of me, please.” Ranko said as she made more notes.

“Hai, sensei!” Akane said as she bounced on her toes. 

“I need you to try and calm down a bit, okay dear? Now, I want you to go through these three forms for me.” Ranka said as she showed Akane the sketches.

Akane nodded and took a deep, cleansing breath before she started to flow through each form, letting her mind clear and the strange energy that pulsed through her flow freely.

“Do you feel a tingle in your fingertips?” Ranko asked as Akane finished the form.

Akane blinked and nodded. “It doesn’t feel like they are asleep, but… They are warm and tingling.”

Ranko nodded as she assumed a position from where she was sitting. Her left hand was just below her navel, gently curved and cupped with her palm up. Her right hand rested six inches above her other hand, similarly cupped. It looked like she was holding a ball.

“Now, copy that position. Feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. Just like that, good. Now, imagine that energy flowing through your body. Feel it with each breath, each beat of your heart. Feel it cycling through your body and pooling in her belly, feel the warmth, the gentle heat. Good, good. Now, picture it flowing out of your navel and filling the ball you are holding. Let it flow from your core into the vessel you have prepared. Slow, even breaths. Each time you breath out, let more of that energy, your chi, flow outward.”

Ukyo watched, filled with curiosity at what Ranko was showing and doing. That curiosity turned into wonder as she could almost swear she saw a swirling… Something... resting between Akane’s hands. As Ukyo moved a little, she saw a similar, but much denser, ball of light cupped between Ranko’s palms.

Ukyo let out a soft sound of surprise, breaking the concentration of the other two as the balls dispersed and they opened their eyes.

“What did you see, Ukyo?” Ranko asked as she reached for a bottle of water with shaky hands.

Akane sat down hard, and accepted the bottle of water that was handed to her by Ukyo.

“It was… I must have been seeing things..” Ukyo said in disbelief.

“What did you see, Ukyo?” Ranko said a bit more forcefully.

“It was… Like a ball of light? You each had one, but yours was more… There, I guess, Ranko.” Ukyo said as she helped Akane get to a chair.

Ukyo looked at the two of them then sat down herself. “What does this mean?”

Ranko wiped the hair from her face and grinned. “It means that magic, along with the chi arts, are returning to this world, just like Natsume said they might.”

Akane blinked and looked at Ranko with an almost wary look in her eyes. “And… What does that mean for us?”

Ranko grinned before she said. “It means that we have a lot of work to do, Akane dear.”

“Oh my….” Akane said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting this here as well. It's an older work of mine, one that has lain dormant for some time. I think that I am a good enough writer to now tell the story, as it should be told. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Frost.


End file.
